Show Yourself, Lady!
by Mizuhashi Azumi
Summary: LAST CHAPTER: Hari-hari yang menyenangkan pun akhirnya datang, menggantikan hari-hari lalu yang kelam. Akhirnya, Arthur Kirkland bisa kembali tersenyum dengan bahagia, bersama dengan sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya. - RnR please :D
1. jones the hero

Aloha minna~ Azumi akhirnya bisa bikin fanfic lagi nih, haha. Dan untuk kali ini, aku mau nyoba bikin multichapter lagi. Soalnya, dulu aku bertekad buat gak bikin multichapter lagi. Gak selesai-selesai aku bikin multichip fic, udah ada 3 fic tapi belom selesai semua. Tapi.. semoga fic kali ini berhasil selesai, hehe =3 dan kali ini.. aku mau pake pairing USxUK! Gara-gara liat video di Nico Nico Douga nih ah, parah euy~ XD oke, mulai aja ya ceritanya. Enjoy! ^.^

Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

On this fic: OOC, OC, banyak merek disebutin -??-, POV, dan lain-lainnya.

* * *

**Show Your Self, Lady!**

Chapter 1 – jones_the_hero

* * *

Hi everybody! Perkenalkan, namaku Alfred F. Jones. Aku adalah salah satu siswa di Hetalia International High School, sebuah sekolah internasional yang berisi siswa dan siswi dari seluruh dunia. Aku berasal dari United States of America, dan aku satu-satunya siswa yang mewakili negara itu. Karena, setiap siswa mewakili satu negara dalam setiap benua. Jadi.. bisa kau bayangkan kan bagaimana jadinya?

Dan di sekolah tersebut ada asrama, setiap kamar diisikan untuk empat orang siswa. Nah, di asrama ini aku sekamar dengan tiga orang siswa yang berbeda negara. Aku sekamar dengan Honda Kiku dari Japan, Gilbert Beilschmdt dari Prussia, dan Gupta Muhammad Hasan dari Egypt. Berbeda negara kan? Hehe.. oh ya, di sekolah ini semua fasilitas siswa sudah terlengkapi. Bahkan bisa dibilang lebih dari lengkap. Masing-masing siswa diberi laptop pribadi untuk belajar, fasilitas internet, kantin yang seperti restoran, dan sebagainya. Dengan kata lain, sekolah ini MEWAH.

Eh iya, kebetulan aku sedang ber-online ria nih di kamar. Fasilitas internet di sekolah ini lengkap juga lho, sampai-sampai di setiap kamar asrama sudah dipasang koneksi internet. Jadi tak perlu pergi ke ruangan khusus untuk berinternet. Kali ini, aku akan chatting dengan seorang cewek. Awalnya aku berkenalan dengannya di Twitter, eh karena sering saling tweeting akhirnya kami jadi lebih akrab.

"Hoi! Chatting terus kau!"

Aku dikagetkan Gilbert disaat aku sedang menunggu loading Yahoo! Messenger, dasar heboh!

"Ada apa sih?! Mengagetkan saja!", balasku sedikit teriak, jengkel.

"Haha, bercanda~ segitu saja marah, huuu! Lagi apa sih? Kayaknya seru banget.", kata Gilbert sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

Aku menghela nafas, "online, aku jenuh kebanyakan tugas. Dari hari senin tugas tidak putus-putus, seperti kabel saja. Mana besok aku ada latihan ekskul capoeira, haah.."

Gilbert hanya geleng-geleng kepala, lalu pergi ke tempat tidurnya untuk istirahat sejenak. Aku kembali menatap layar laptopku, loading Y!M-nya sudah selesai. Aku lihat banyak beberapa orang yang online, termasuk cewek yang kukenal di Twitter itu. Namanya Alice Cavendish, aku tidak tahu itu nama asli atau bukan. Tapi sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Baru saja aku ingin menyapanya, layar chatting pun muncul tiba-tiba. Dia menyapa duluan.

**alice_doremi **: Hello Alfred! Good evening~ :)

Pastinya kubalas sapaannya.

**jones_the_hero** : Good evening! Aku kaget, tadinya kan aku mau menyapamu duluan lho :P

**alice_doremi** : Benarkah? Hehe.. gimana kabarmu sekarang? Sekolahmu lancar-lancar saja kan?

**jones_the_hero** : Yup, lancar-lancar saja kok. Meskipun banyak tugas sih =.="

**alice_doremi** : Yang semangat dong! Kamu kan enak bisa sekolah di HIHS, berkualitas pula sekolahnya. Huuu! ;))

**jones_the_hero** : Iya deh.. maaf, maaf..

Aku sedikit tersenyum melihatnya, dia bisa dibilang orang yang selalu bersemangat. Ketika aku sedang down, biasanya dia selalu menyemangatiku. Hebat, hebat! Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya kalau begini, hem..

**alice_doremi **: Hei Alfred, kau tahu Arthur kan?

Nah lho, Arthur? Arthur yang mana dulu nih?

**jones_the_hero** : Arthur? Arthur yang mana?

**alice_doremi** : Arthur Kirkland, kau tahu tidak?? :|

**jones_the_hero** : Oh itu! Kalau dia sih kenal sangat, aku kan sekelas dengannya. Memangnya kenapa? Kok bisa tahu?

Ya, bisa dibilang Arthur Kirkland adalah sahabatku sejak masuk ke sekolah ini. Sejak kelas satu, aku sekelas dengannya. Sejak saat itulah, kami mulai bersahabat. Sampai sekarang pun kami sekelas, kebetulan sekali. Hehe..

**alice_doremi** : Hehe.. dia itu tetanggaku waktu dia belum sekolah di HIHS, orangnya sangat baik dan ramah. Benar kan?

**jones_the_hero** : Hah? Hem.. kalau menurutku sih, dia malah orangnya cepat emosian. Hahaha! :))

**alice_doremi** : Wueh.. yang benar saja? o.O mungkin itu pengaruh karena dia sekolah di situ mungkin, hihi~

**jones_the_hero** : Mungkin saja, hahaha!

**alice_doremi **: Waduh.. Alfred, maaf ya, aku harus offline. Ayahku ingin memakai internet :(

Alfred berkedip melihatnya. Baru saja ngobrol sudah offline duluan, pikirnya.

**jones_the_hero** : Hoho, oke deh. Tidak masalah kok! ;)

**alice_doremi** : Baiklah, aku off dulu ya~ bye! :-h

** alice_doremi is now offline**

Aku langsung menutup layar chatting-ku dengan Alice. Aku jadi teringat perbincangan tadi, sedikit terkejut kalau ternyata Alice tetangganya Arthur sewaktu belum sekolah di sini. Wah, aku jadi tambah penasaran!

Hem.. aku jadi ingin tahu nih, orangnya seperti apa ya? Selama ini Alice tidak pernah memberi foto aslinya sih. Ah, nanti aku tanya Arthur saja besok di kelas!

Setelah chatting, aku jadi bingung mau apa lagi untuk mengusir kejenuhan malam ini. Aku buka Facebook dan Twitter saja deh. Tapi.. baru saja aku buka website-nya, tiba-tiba saja Kiku yang memakai celemek menghampiriku.

"Alfred-san, makan malam sudah siap. Cepat ya, takutnya dihabiskan Gilbert-san lho.", kata Kiku memberitahuku.

Aku akui, di kamar ini Kiku-lah yang paling jago memasak dan membereskan kamar. Aku tidak tahu keterampilan seperti itu dia dapat dari mana, tapi dia pernah bilang kalau dia pernah tinggal sendirian sewaktu masih tinggal di negaranya. Jadi dia sudah terbiasa.

"Huwaaa! Makan malamnya kusikat ah!"

Aku mendengar seruan Gilbert dari meja makan, aku pun segera berlari ke meja makan dengan segera. Asalkan kau tahu saja, Gilbert bisa dibilang sebagai "vacuum cleaner". Makanan yang tidak dihabiskan oleh kami (misalnya udang goreng yang tersisa) akan langsung dimakan olehnya. Karena baginya yang merasa hebat setiap saat alias AWESOME, makanan sangat dibutuhkan untuk menjaga ke-awesome-annya itu. Ckckck!

Oh ya, jangan heran kalau ada meja makan di kamar asrama kami. Karena.. sepertinya ini bukan dibilang kamar lagi, tetapi apartemen! Semua kamar asrama juga seperti itu, seperti apartemen. Hah.. sekolah ini memang elit ya..

* * *

_Keesokan harinya…_

Huahahaha! Akhirnya aku bisa bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, yuhuu! Aku pun menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, lalu tiba-tiba saja Hasan keluar dari kamar mandi. Yah.. dia memang biasa bangun paling pagi, karena dia harus melaksankan sembahyang sholat yang diwajibkan bagi umat Islam.

"Shobahal khoir ya Alfred~", kata Hasan memakai bahasa Arab, wah.. aku tidak mengerti!

"Ehm.. artinya apa ya? Hehe..", tanyaku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal.

Hasan menjawab sambil menuju kamar, "artinya.. selamat pagi, Alfred."

Aku pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku tanda mengerti, maklumlah aku tidak bisa bahasa padang pasir gitu lho! Setelah itu, aku pun mencuci mukaku yang kusam karena tidur. Jadi lebih segar nih, hehe..

Oke, hari ini saatnya aku menanyakan tentang Alice kepada Arthur! Kalau bisa sih.. sekalian aku minta dia pertemukan dengan Alice, hahaha!

"Alfred-san! Berisik! Pagi-pagi sudah tertawa keras begitu.", hardik Kiku dari pintu kamar mandi. Ingat, aku hanya cuci muka lho.

Hem.. Kiku juga sering bangun pagi, karena dia harus membuat sarapan pagi untuk kami. Wkwkwk!

"Eh.. i.. iya, maaf ya~", kataku gelagapan lalu kembali mencuci mukaku yang masih agak kusam dan berantakan.

* * *

_Next Chapter…_

"Arthur, kau kenal dengan yang namanya Alice tidak?", tanya Alfred sambil memainkan game di laptop miliknya.

"Alice? Alice Cavendish kah?", tanya Arthur balik.

Alfred menunjuk jari telunjuk padanya, "YES! YOU'RE CORRECT!"

"Kenapa memangnya? Kenapa kau bisa tahu dia?", tanya Arthur lagi sambil meminum teh dingin dalam kotak.

Alfred membalas, "dia teman chatting-ku lho! Hei, pertemukan aku dengannya dong!"

Mendengar hal itu, Arthur mematung dalam beberapa detik. Alfred langsung bingung karena Arthur diam saja. Namun tak lama kemudian…

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Huhu.. akhirnya, target pun tercapai~! XD aku nyelesain ini dalam waktu 2 hari. Awal bikinnya pas mau UTS sih, jadinya mandek seminggu. Abis itu baru bisa diselesain senin malem (malem selasa, kan selasanya libur Nyepi) deh.. (=.=")

Waduh.. aku pun suka mikir sendiri, ada gak ya di Indonesia sekolah kayak gitu? Wkwkwk! Mewah euy! Aku aja gak menduga bakal bikin gambaran sekolahnya kayak gitu, ckckck.. :3 oke, di sini kan ada OC nih. Nah, si OC kira-kira bakal terungkap antara chapter 2 atau 3 gitu. Yah kita lihat saja nanti, oke? –maksudnya??-

Jadi, klo penasaran, mohon review fic ini ya~ :D tanpa adanya review dari kalian, semangatku pun bakal tumpul jadinya. Karena, niatku bikin fanfic ini untuk menebus kesalahanku sewaktu bikin fic-fic multihapter terdahulu. Akan kuusahakan fic ini harus sampai selesai! v(=_=)v dan juga.. sekalian mempraktekkan bahasa Arab yang kupelajari di sekolah, tuh baru ada satu. Heuheuy! XDD

Oh ya, kritik dan saran juga diterima kok, hehe~ pokoknya aku berterima kasih sangat bagi yang sudah me-review. Syukron (terima kasih)~ m(_ _ )m

**Thanks for RnR!**

Mizuhashi Azumi


	2. I want to meet her!

Yo minna-san~ kembali lagi di fic ini, hehe.. makasih ya yang udah review, nyuu~ -peluk semua reviewer- hem.. kebanyakan mengira klo Alice itu Arthur versi cewe ya? Hoho, kita lihat saja nanti :P mari kita lanjutkan ke chapter 2! v(^.^)v

Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

On this fic: OC, OOC, merek disebutin, dll.

* * *

**Show Yourself, Lady!**

Chapter 2 – I want to meet her!

Pagi hari, sekolah pun mulai ramai dipenuhi semua siswa dan siswi. Ada yang pergi ke kantin untuk sarapan pagi, ada yang ke loker untuk menaruh sesuatu, dan ada yang mengobrol-obrol di kelas. Kira-kira begitulah keadaan Hetalia International High School atau biasa disingkat HIHS di pagi hari.

Alfred yang sudah rapi pun keluar dari kamar asramanya, "aku duluan ya!"

Sambil membawa tas yang berisi laptop, Alfred berjalan menyusuri lorong asrama yang berujung di tangga untuk menuju ruang kelas. Ya, ruangan kelas di atas, sedangkan asrama di bawah. Alfred berjalan sambil bersenandung ria.

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love_

_Is it really just another crush_

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you_

_Are you holding back, like the way I do_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away_

Akhirnya, Alfred sampai di kelasnya, kelas 2-2. Masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelum bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, Alfred menyalakan laptopnya dan bermain game. Inilah dia kebiasaan seorang Alfred F. Jones ketika sedang menunggu bel masuk atau istirahat, main game. Tidak terhitung berapa jumlah game yang dimilikinya, gosipnya ada sekitar 15 game di laptopnya itu. Ckckck..

"Good morning, Alfred!"

Alfred kaget ketika pundaknya ditepuk seseorang, dia menoleh. Ternyata yang menepuknya adalah sang sahabat, Arthur.

"Good morning, Arthur! Kau baru datang?", balas Alfred seraya mengklik tombol "pause" pada game-nya.

"Enak saja baru datang, aku daritadi sudah di sini tahu! Kau saja yang tidak melihatku!", sergah Arthur.

"Ooh..", kata Alfred menganggukkan kepalanya.

Baru saja Alfred ingin melanjutkan bermain game-nya, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat sesuatu. Ya, saat chatting dengan Alice semalam, yang ternyata adalah tetangganya Arthur. Dia harus tahu tentang Alice, karena ini sebuah kesempatan emas baginya. Kan tidak menyangka kalau kita bisa bertemu dan bertatap muka langsung dengan teman di internet, iya kan?

"Hei Arthur, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu.", kata Alfred.

"Apa?", balas Arthur setelah menyeruput sedikit teh kotaknya.

Sambil meneruskan main game, Alfred bertanya balik, "kau kenal tidak dengan yang namanya Alice?"

Arthur langsung menaikkan alisnya yang tebal, Alice? Siapa Alice? Sebentar, dia diam untuk berpikir, lebih tepatnya mengingat-ingat. Hem.. Alice.. Alice.. oh ya!

"Alice.. Alice Cavendish kah?", jawab Arthur memastikan.

Alfred menunjuk jari telunjuk padanya, "YES! YOU'RE CORRECT!"

"Hehe.. kenapa memangnya? Kenapa kau bisa tahu dia?", tanya Arthur balik sambil meminum kembali teh kotaknya yang dingin.

Alfred membalas, "dia teman chatting-ku lho! Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia kenal denganmu, tiba-tiba saja semalam dia menanyakanmu."

"Oh..", kata Arthur singkat.

Namun, Alfred pun menyambar lagi, "hei, pertemukan aku dengannya dong!"

Mendengar hal itu, Arthur sedikit tersentak kaget. Dia pun mematung beberapa detik, diam karena kaget. Alfred langsung bingung karena Arthur diam saja. Namun tak lama kemudian…

"WHAT?!", teriak Arthur spontan, membuat seisi kelas menoleh kepadanya. Arthur pun langsung meminta maaf pada semuanya karena sedikit membuat gaduh kelas.

Alfred pun tertawa terkikik, "hihihi!"

Arthur langsung menjitak kepala Alfred, "hei! Dasar kau ya!"

"Aduh.. aku kan cuma ingin minta tolong padamu, kok heboh begitu? Biasa dong!", balas Alfred sambil menjulurkan lidahnya lalu kembali konsen memainkan game-nya.

"Akh! Sudahlah!", kata Arthur, kemudian meninggalkan Alfred yang asyik dengan game-nya.

Alfred melihat Arthur yang berjalan dengan tampang kesal keluar kelas, masih ada 15 menit sebelum bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Alfred hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan game yang dimainkannya.

"Dasar aneh.."

* * *

Pelajaran demi pelajaran pun berlalu, dan sekarang saatnya waktu istirahat. Ketika istirahat, biasanya Alfred pergi ke ruang internet atau sering disebut hotspot. Sebelumnya, dia membeli dulu hamburger dan segelas coca-cola, lalu dengan membawa laptopnya dia pun langsung pergi ke hotspot.

Hotspot di jam istirahat hari ini agak sepi, hanya ada 7 sampai 10 orang di sana. Biasanya yang pergi ke hotspot itu lebih dari 10 orang. Akhirnya, Alfred duduk di tempat kesayangannya yang jika ramai bisa diambil orang lain. Setelah itu, dia menyalakan laptopnya dan mulai ber-online ria. Dia akui, dia memang orang yang maniak internet. Baginya, "tiada hari tanpa internet, tanpa internet hidup terasa hampa."

Seperti biasa, website yang pertama kali dia buka adalah Facebook-Twitter-Tumblr. Namun kali ini dia tidak membuka Yahoo! Messenger, karena dia tahu yang online pasti hanya sedikit kalau siang hari. Alfred pun melihat timeline Twitter-nya yang lumayan ramai, dan dia melihat..

**Yekaterina Braginskaya (blueloveyellow) : huwaaa.. hari ini sangat menyenangkan! **

Yekaterina merupakan teman dekatnya di klub capoeira, dia adalah manager klub tersebut. Sebenarnya, dia tahu kalau Yekaterina menyukai dirinya, tapi dia hanya diam saja. Alfred diberitahukan oleh adik Yekaterina yang bernama Natalia, dengan tampang cuek sang adik menyampaikan hal tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan kakaknya.

Entahlah, Alfred sekarang tidak ada perasaan apa-apa terhadap perempuan. Yekaterina dianggapnya sebagai teman dekat saja, ya walaupun pandangan tersebut berbeda bagi Yekaterina sendiri.

Lalu, apa arti obsesinya untuk bertemu Alice?

Dalam hatinya, Alfred hanya tertawa saja. Namanya juga penasaran. Kemudian, dilihatnya lagi timeline tersebut. Dan ada..

**Alice Cavendish (ilovemusic) : heuh, Ms. Anna memang saja! Aku ingin jadi sekolah di sekolah formal saja, huh!**

"Huh? Sekolah formal? Memangnya…", Alfred bertanya-tanya dalam hati, akhirnya di me-reply tweet tersebut.

**Alfred F. Jones (herohero) : -at-ilovemusic memangnya kau tidak bersekolah di sekolah formal? Home schooling?**

Alfred menyandarkan dirinya ke sandaran kursi yang didudukinya, pasti balasnya lama. Akhirnya dia mengelilingi website lain sambil mengunyah hamburger miliknya. Yah.. daripada bosan menunggu, iya kan?

"Alfred~!"

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh, ternyata itu Yekaterina. Kira-kira ada apa ya dia menemuinya kemari?

"Eh, ternyata kau. Ada apa nih? Sini duduk!", kata Alfred sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi sebelahnya yang kosong.

Yekaterina pun duduk, "ahaha.. sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memberitahu saja, tidak lama kok."

"Hah? Tentang apa?", tanya Alfred lalu meminum coca-cola yang dibelinya.

"Begini, ketua klub bilang kan hari ini latihan. Nah, katanya latihannya diundur jadi besok. Karena ketua ingin menemui pertemuan ke perkumpulan klub capoeira nasional di kota, jadi.. latihan hari ini tidak jadi deh!", jawab Yekaterina sembari menghela nafasnya.

Alfred dengan seketika menghentikan kegiatannya, "apa?? Diundur? Haduh! Dasar ketua! Kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin saja sih?!"

"Alfred.. lagipula undangan pertemuan itu baru datang tadi pagi, makanya mendadak. Memanganya kenapa?", kata Yekaterina polos.

"Kalau aku tahu hari ini tidak latihan, mungkin aku bisa tidur agak larut semalam.", jawab Alfred kembali mengunyah hamburger-nya yang keempat.

"Hee?? Kau selalu tidur larut malam ya? Itu tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu!", ujar Yekaterina.

Alfred pun tak mau kalah, "Apa? Terserah padaku dong! Kan aku yang tidur, bukan kau!"

"Apa kau bilang?!", balas Yekaterina.

Adu mulut pun terjadi, namun tidak akan berhenti jika pengunjung hotspot menghardik mereka untuk diam. Alfred dan Yekaterina langsung diam, lalu tertawa. Ada-ada saja tingkah laku mereka..

* * *

"Maaf ya, Arthur. Aku mengganggumu, tidak apa-apa kan?"

Istirahat kali ini, Arthur diajak Sey untuk makan bersama di kantin. Sey merupakan teman sekelasnya yang berasal dari Seychelles, dia juga merupakan wakil ketua kelas yang membantunya dalam menjabat sebagai ketua kelas.

Arthur tersenyum sambil menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula aku juga sedang lapar. Hahaha.."

"Yang benar? Soalnya.. aku ingin menanyakanmu tentang cara bagaimana membuat teh yang enak, di Cooking Club nanti semua anggotanya harus belajar membuat teh yang bercita rasa tinggi. Selama di kelas 2 ini.. yang kutahu hanya kau yang pandai membuat teh.", ujar Sey yang merasa tak enak dengan Arthur.

"Tentang teh? Aku senang kok kalau membahasa soal teh, karena.. sejak umur 12 tahun aku mulai menyukai teh dan ingin tahu bagaimana cara membuat teh yang enak. Ya.. untunglah aku berlatih dan berlatih, jadi.. ya begitulah, haha!", balas Arthur dengan gurauan.

Sey memastikan, "benarkah? Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Sungguh, aku tidak keberatan!", kata Arthur sambil menunjukan tangan berpose "peace".

"Huwaaa.. terima kasih ya!", balas Sey dengan gembira.

Arthur tersenyum, senang rasanya bisa membantu dalam membuat teh. Sey adalah orang pertama yang meminta untuk diajari, itu sebuah kebanggan besar baginya. Karena jarang sekali orang yang berniat untuk membuat teh yang enak dan bercita rasa.

Arthur dan Sey mulai melewati lorong menuju kantin. Sebelum melewati kantin, orang-orang harus melewati dulu ruang internet alias hotspot yang tempatnya tidak jauh dari kantin. Langkah mereka mulai mendekati hotspot. Arthur pun melihat pintu hotspot yang terbuka sebelah, dan sambil berjalan..

Dia melihat Alfred bersama Yekaterina tertawa bersama.

Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, Arthur melewati hotspot tersebut. Dia jadi memikirkan hal yang barusan dilihatnya tadi. Gosip yang beredar di kelas mengatakan, bahwa Alfred dan Yekterina berpacaran. Baru gosip, belum tahu kepastiannya. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Alfred dekat dengan manager klub capoeira itu.

"Sey..", sahut Arthur.

Sey yang berada disampingnya langsung menoleh, "ya? Kenapa?"

"Memangnya.. gosip Alfred berpacaran dengan Yekaterina itu benar ya?", tanya Artur sambil memegang dagunya.

"Ehm.. tidak tahu juga ya, tapi.. kata anggota klub capoeira mereka sangat dekat.", jawab Sey sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya.

Arthur mengangguk, "oh.."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau khawatir dengan sahabatmu?", tanya Sey balik.

"Hee? Buat apa aku khawatir dengan Alfred? Masalah cinta sih biar dia saja yang urus. Sudahlah, ayo kita cepat ke kantin! Nanti keburu ramai!", jawab Arthur lalu menarik tangan Sey.

Sey yang masih bingung hanya mengangguk pelan dan menuruti perkataan Arthur.

* * *

_Next Chapter…_

"Alfred! Yekaterina disandera!", kata salah satu anggota klub capoeira yang tiba-tiba menerjang masuk kelas.

Alfred yang baru saja istirahat habis pelajaran olahraga pun terkejut, "apa katamu?!"

Alfred segera berlari mengikuti anggota klubnya. Hal tersebut membuat kelas gempar, termasuk sang sahabat yang terdiam melihat hal tadi.

"Hoi Arthur!", sahut seseorang sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Eh.. Francis, kenapa?", tanya Arthur.

Francis menggelengkan kepalanya, "ckckck.. ada apa sih dengan Alfred?"

"Mana kutahu, aku baru pertama kali melihat wajahnya sepanik itu.", balas Arthur mengangkat bahu.

Francis masih menggelengkan kepalanya. Arthur menghela nafasnya, lalu mendekat ke jendela sambil menyegarkan dirinya sehabis pelajaran olahraga.

"Mungkin benar… Alfred mencintai Yekaterina.."

* * *

Perasaan.. yang maniak internet itu Im Yong Soo alias Korea deh~ -dihajar-

Oke, chapter ini selesai dalam waktu 3 hari. Tapi lumayan nih agak panjangan dikit, wkwkwk! Dan.. WOW! Alice belum bisa terungkap di chapter ini, haha! Kapan-kapan aja ya~ -dijitak- sebagai gantinya, aku mulai masukin bumbu-bumbu "TTM" dulu deh. Hehe.. eh iya, simbol "at" itu ternyata gak bisa ya? Waduh.. pantesan pas aku edit kok ngilang simbolnya O.O

O ya, kenapa di sini aku pilih Ukraine? Setelah nonton ulang Hetalia episode 42, katanya kan Ukraine memulai aliansinya dengan America gitu lha. Jadi begitulah, lagipula Ukraine juga female chara favoritku. Hihi! O ya, maafkan aku ya bagi yang suka sama pair AmericaxVietnam! XD dan juga kenapa aku pilih Seychelles sebagai teman dekat Arthur? Tahu Gakuen Hetalia kan? Nah dari situ! Aku pun sampai mainin lagi demo game-nya, ckckck..

Oke, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Keluarkan pendapat kalian lewat review ya! Saran dan kritik juga diterima. Pokoknya, makasih banget ya yang udah review! ^_^

**Thanks for RnR!**

Mizuhashi Azumi


	3. I’m sorry

A-o minna~ -salam Teletubies- terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan me-review chapter 2 kemarin, hehe.. tanpa banyak basa-basi, mari kita lanjutkan saja ke chapter 3! XD

Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

On this fic: OC, OOC, merek disebutin, nama character tak resmi, dll.

* * *

**Show Yourself, Lady!**

Chapter 3 – I'm sorry

_Malam harinya…_

Jam 7 malam, semua siswa-siswi berada di kamar asramanya untuk beristirahat. Begitu juga dengan Alfred dan kawan-kawan, kali ini mereka menunggu Kiku memasak makan malam kali ini. Karena sudah malam, inilah saatnya Alfred ber-online ria dan ber-chatting ria. Baru saja dia membawa laptopnya, tiba-tiba…

"Hari ini aku mendapatkan foto Roderich dan Elizabeta sedang berpacaran secara diam-diam, beruntung sekali aku mendapatkan foto ini tanpa ketahuan. Biasanya kalau ketahuan aku sudah ditinju Elizabeta duluan dan disuruh pergi. Itu pun aku belum mendapatkan fotonya. Hahahahaha! VICTORY FOR THE AWESOME!", ternyata itu adalah suara Gilbert yang bicara sendiri di depan laptopnya.

Alfred sweatdropped mendengarnya, lalu langsung menghampiri Gilbert. Sepertinya koneksi internetnya sedang dipakai Gilbert.

"Hei, kenapa sih kau? Teriak-teriak begitu.", tanya Alfred datar sambil duduk disamping Gilbert di sofa ruang tengah, itulah tempat asyik untuk bisa berinternet ria.

"Aku sedang update blogku, aku upload foto Roderich dan Elizabeta sedang berpacaran nih! Hahaha!", jawab Gilbert tertawa lagi.

Alfred geleng-geleng kepala, "kau ini.. jagonya jadi paparazzi deh! Kalau aku melihat blogmu isinya foto semua, tidak ada yang lain apa?"

"Heuh! Itulah hebatnya aku! Foto hasil potretanku secara diam-diam aku upload di sini, hebat kan?", ujar Gilbert membanggakan dirinya.

"Iya, iya.. kau hebat. Sudah ah, gantian dong! Kau kan sudah daritadi, lagipula kau sudah selesai update blog kan?", balas Alfred menghela nafas.

Gilbert menutup browser-nya dan mencabut kabel modem dari laptopnya, "yup, sudah tuh!"

Gilbert bangun dari duduknya dan pergi ke kamarnya. Alfred menyalakan laptopnya lalu menyambungkan kabel modem. Seperti biasa, dia membuka 3 website utama yang harus senantiasa dibukanya. Dan sekalian juga dia membuka aplikasi chatting alias Yahoo! Messenger. Setelah loading, dia melihat siapa saja yang online.

"Bagus! Alice sedang online!", katanya dalam hati.

Dia pun mulai mengklik nama Alice dan terbukalah layar chatting-nya untuk Alice.

**jones_the_hero** : Hello Alice! :D

_**alice_doremi is typing a message…**_

**alice_doremi** : Hello Alfred! Selamat malam kawan~ hehe..

Respon pun datang, artinya Alice tidak idle. Kali ini, Alfred ingin bertanya soal tempat tinggal Alice. Karena sewaktu dia meminta Arthur untuk bertemu, Arthur malah ribut sendiri dan itu membuatnya semakin penasaran. Dia jadi ingin pergi sendiri saja..

**jones_the_hero** : Alice, untung saja kau online.

**alice_doremi** : Hee? Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah apa? :-/

**jones_the_hero** : Ehm.. aku ingin tanya sesuatu. Yah.. sebenarnya sepele sih.

**alice_doremi** : Tanya apa? Katakan saja :)

Oke, Alfred bingung harus memulai dari mana. Apa dia ceritakan kejadian tadi pagi atau langsung saja? Ah, bagi seorang pahlawan sepertinya tidak boleh langsung bertanya blak-blakan pada seorang gadis. Harusnya dia jelaskan dulu kejadiannya. Berarti, ceritakan dulu dong?

**jones_the_hero** : Begini.. sebenarnya, tadi ada sedikit kejadian menghebohkan antara aku dan Arthur. Tapi, kau jangan tertawa ya~

**alice_doremi** : Hee? Memangnya kejadian apa sih? Iya deh, aku tidak akan tertawa :D

**jones_the_hero** : Begini.. karena kita sering chatting atau sering berkomunikasi di internet, aku jadi ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Lalu, kemarin kau bilang bahwa kau ini tetangganya Arthur kan?

**alice_doremi** : Waduh.. lalu bagaimana?

**jones_the_hero** : Paginya aku tanya Arthur, kenal dengan kau atau tidak. Lalu dia bilang kalau dia kenal. Nah, aku memintanya untuk pertemukan aku denganmu. Eh! Dia malah ribut sendiri! -_-"

**alice_doremi** : Hahahaha! :))

Tuh kan, benar saja dugaan Alfred. Pasti Alice tertawa mendengar hal ini, Alfred pun menghela nafas lesu.

**jones_the_hero** : Hei! Kau kan sudah bilang untuk tidak tertawa!

**alice_doremi** : Ehehehe.. iya, maaf ya. Tadi aku memang benar-benar tertawa, sungguh! :D lalu bagaimana lagi? Dan kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?

**jones_the_hero** : Alhasil pertanyaanku tidak dijawab! Ya ampun.. hee? Tadi kan aku sudah bilang, iya kan? Aku.. hanya penasaran saja denganmu, hehe.. mumpung aku sedang di negara ini kan, kesempatan lho~ ;)

Ya, Hetalia International High School berpusat di United Kingdom, tepatnya di London. Bagi-bagi para murid dari negara lain, mereka harus bisa mandiri karena mereka tinggal di tempat yang berbeda. Namun bagi murid yang asli dan wakil dari negara itu sendiri, tidak akan ada masalah. Paling hanya mengenalkan tempat-tempat di kota tersebut kepada teman-temannya.

**alice_doremi** : Hei, ada-ada saja kau! Aku memang tetangga Arthur, tapi itu kan dulu. Aku sudah pindah dan tidak tinggal dekat dengan rumahnya lagi.

**jones_the_hero** : Apa?? Kau pindah kemana? o.O

**alice_doremi** : Menyebrang ke negara sebelah, Scotland. Lagipula ayahku juga ada keperluan kerja di situ. Jadi maaf ya, kau jadi tidak bisa bertemu denganku :)

**jones_the_hero** : Ya.. tak apa-apa sih. Tapi, kenapa kau menutup dirimu sekali? Kau tidak memakai foto asli, kau hanya memakai gambar kartun. Itu yang membuatku penasaran..

Diam sesaat, Alice belum merespon. Alfred jadi tidak sabar menunggu jawabannya, namun…

**alice_doremi is now offline.**

"Yah! Alice bagaimana sih? Kok malah offline?!", jerit Alfred sambil memukul sofa yang didudukinya.

Kiku yang sedang memasak jadi sedikit terlonjak karena jeritan Alfred. Kiku meninggalkan masakannya sebentar dan membalas jeritan Alfred, "jangan menjerit Alfred-san! Kau membuatku kaget, tahu!"

Alfred langsung diam mendengar teriakan Kiku dari dapur. Meskipun Kiku orangnya sangat tenang, tapi jika kegiatan yang sedang digandrunginya diganggu maka dia tak segan merubah perangai tenangnya. Dia akan segera menghardik penganggu tersebut. Kira-kira itulah gambaran seorang Honda Kiku bagi Alfred.

"A.. ah iya, maafkan aku!", sahut Alfred sedikit teriak.

Namun dia masih bingung, kenapa Alice tiba-tiba saja langsung offline? Biasanya kalau ingin offline, Alice akan pamit terlebih dahulu. Tidak seperti biasanya. Apa mungkin karena pertanyaan Alfred tadi?

"Hah.. sudahlah, mungkin disconnect atau memang sibuk.", kata Alfred pelan sambil menghela nafasnya.

* * *

_4 hari kemudian, di kelas…_

Saatnya istirahat, semua murid kelas 2-2 pun langsung melepas lelah karena tadi pelajaran olahraga. Ada yang sedang meneguk sebotol air mineral, ada yang sedang mengipas-ngipas, dan hal lain yang dilakukan setelah olahraga.

Alfred menghela nafas panjang, lelah. Tentu saja, karena pelajaran olahraga tadi adalah penilaian lari marathon. Dan itu berarti harus berlari menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh. Wajar kalau Alfred sekarang masih terengah-engah karena terlalu capek. Sebelum ke kelas dia sempat membeli sebotol air mineral, sekarang air mineral itu sudah setengah habis diminumnya.

"Ya ampun.. capek sekali sih, mana cuacanya agak panas hari ini. Sadis..", kata Alfred bersungut-sungut dalam hati.

Bel masuk masih lama, Alfred mengambil baju seragamnya untuk ganti di ruang ganti. Namun ketika dia sedang mengambil seragamnya…

"Senior Alfred!!"

Kaget, Alfred langsung melihat seseorang yang menerjang masuk kelas dan menghampirinya. Dia adalah salah seorang anggota klub capoeira, lebih tepatnya adik kelasnya. Seisi kelas pun langsung menatap pada orang tersebut.

"Eh.. hei, ada apa? Teriak-teriak begitu, langsung masuk tanpa permisi. Kenapa hah?", tanya Alfred sedikit jengkel, pasalnya karena itulah semua penghuni kelas menatapnya.

"M-maafkan aku, senior! Tapi ini gawat! Keadaan gawat!", kata si adik kelas.

Perasaan Alfred mulai beraura negatif, "hah.. apanya yang gawat?"

"Manager disandera!"

"A-apa katamu?!", tanya Alfred kaget, lalu si adik kelas langsung menyuruhnya pergi ke suatu tempat. Alfred pun mengikutinya.

Seisi kelas gempar setelah Alfred keluar kelas, mulai ada bisik-bisik aneh di antara mereka. Bahkan ada yang berceloteh, "eh.. berarti gosip Alfred berpacaran dengan manager itu benar dong~"

Arthur yang sedang duduk beristirahat hanya diam saja. Masa bodoh orang mau bicara apa, pikirnya. Tiba-tiba, dia dikagetkan seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Arthur dengan cepat menoleh.

"Eh.. ada apa, Francis?", tanya Arthur kepada Francis, teman sekelasnya yang berasal dari France.

"Hoi, kau ini kan sahabatnya Alfred, ada apa sih dengannya?", kata Francis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak.

Arthur menjawab malas, "mana kutahu, aku saja baru pertama kali melihat wajahnya sepanik itu hanya karena perempuan. Biasanya kan dia tenang-tenang saja."

"Hee.. kok begitu??", protes Francis.

"Kenapa memangnya?", balas Arthur tajam.

Francis memukul meja Arthur, "kau tahu kan gosip ini?!"

"Iya.", jawab Arthur singkat.

"Apa kau sudah memastikannya?", tanya Francis lagi, layaknya wartawan selebriti.

Arthur menjawab lagi dengan singkat, "belum."

"Hieeee! Kenapa begitu??", jerit Francis kecewa.

Arthur bangun dari kursinya, "bukan urusanmu!"

Arthur berjalan menuju jendela kelas yang tak jauh dari kursinya, Francis yang pertanyaannya dijawab seadanya oleh Arthur merasa kecewa berat. Arthur hanya cuek melihatnya. Arthur pun menyandarkan sedikit punggungnya ke jendela, melihat lapangan olahraga yang luas di Hetalia International High School ini. Tak cuma lapangan olahraga, ada juga lapangan yang sedikit membukit untuk bersantai di sana. Oh.. this school is very great.

Namun, ketika Arthur melihat sekeliling, dia melihat sekumpulan orang di dekat pohon yang berada di tepi lapangan. Di sana terlihat..

Alfred bersama adik kelas yang tadi dan Yekaterina yang disergap oleh beberapa lelaki.

Arthur menaikkan alisnya, ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Lagipula, memangnya Alfred bisa melawan orang segitu banyaknya? Tetapi melihat keseriusan wajah Alfred saat itu..

"Mungkin benar… Alfred menyayangi Yekaterina..", kata Arthur dalam hati sambil menghela nafasnya.

* * *

Alfred diam melihat Yekaterina yang ditahan oleh beberapa murid laki-laki, dan dia menyadari bahwa mereka adalah murid kelas 3. Lalu, di antara mereka ada seorang ketua dari klub pencinta alam, yang diketahui dia berasal dari Netherlands.

"Hoo.. ternyata kau pacar dari gadis ini ya?", kata si ketua memecah keheningan.

Alfred menelan ludah. Hei, dia belum resmi memegang status "pacar" dengan Yekaterina! Hanya teman akrab saja! Siapa sih yang menyebarkan gosip bohong itu?!

Alfred diam, dalam hatinya dia bersungut-sungut. Apa maksudnya penyanderaan ini? Membuktikan bahwa dia adalah benar-benar kekasih sejati? Alfred menghela nafasnya, ada-ada saja yang dilakukan oleh murid kelas 3 ini.

"Lepaskan dia!", hardik Alfred tegas.

Sejenak diam, lalu sang ketua dan yang lainnya tertawa keras. Sang ketua yang diketahui bernama Hendrick ini menyahut, "lepas? Lawan kami dulu!"

Akh! Merepotkan saja! Alfred masih diam sambil menatap tajam wajah-wajah beringas mereka, dia bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Err! Kenapa aku yang harus menolongnya sih?! Kenapa bukan yang lain saja! Akh, tapi sudahlah! Daripada terjadi hal buruk pada Yekaterina!", Alfred menjerit kesal dalam hatinya.

Alfred mulai berlari menuju mereka dan…

* * *

_Next Chapter…_

"Hei, kau sebenarnya kenal Alice tidak sih? Kenapa kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?", tanya Alfred sambil meminum cappuccino miliknya.

"Iya, aku tahu kok. Dia tetanggaku. Namun ketika aku sudah bersekolah di sini, dia pindah.", jawab Arthur datar.

Suasana kantin di atas jam 8 malam memang agak sepi, tidak seramai siang hari. Meskipun masih ada beberapa yang bersantai di kantin yang luas ini, menikmati suasana malam yang dingin.

Alfred melanjutkan, "tapi aku tidak percaya, dia orangnya tertutup sekali. Aku jadi tambah penasaran!"

"Ah kau ini! Suka berprasangka buruk!", kata Arthur.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja mereka melihat seseorang yang menghampiri mereka.

"Hello, jerk Arthur!"

* * *

Yay! Akhirnya bisa update juga~ mumpung pas malem libur, hihi! :D

Walah.. Alice muncul jadi tambah misterius nih, khukhu.. siapa ya? Kita lihat saja nanti! –ditimpuk- dan.. inilah dia khasku pas bikin fic multichapter, makin ke depan chapter-nya makin panjang katanya. Hehe.. ya tak apa-apa lah :) dan ada sedikit perubahan summary next chapter kemarin dengan chapter ini, dan mungkin kalian bisa nebak apa yang berubah. Hihi! –ditendang-

Oh ya, Netherlands muncul! XD aku fokus pake chara dengan namanya, aku jadi bingung mikir nama buat Netherlands. Jadi untuk sementara, panggil aja dia Hendrick. Himaruya-sensei belum ngasih nama resminya sih.. :3

Oke, sekian dulu basa-basinya. Mohon review-nya ya~ jangan jadi silent reader, oke? –plakk- pokoknya review dari kalian bikin aku semangat deh buat lanjutin, hehe.. saran pun juga boleh lah~ dan.. gyaaaa! Hetalia movie udah ada trailer-nya euy! XDD –apa coba-

**Thanks for RnR!**

Mizuhashi Azumi


	4. Don’t playing with my feelings!

Yosh! Akhirnya bisa update juga, hihi~ tadinya pas pembuatan fanfic ini sih maunya pengen baca novel yang dibawain kakak, tapi gak jadi deh. Pengen lanjutin ini aja! XD oke, tanpa basa-basi mari kita lanjutkan ke chapter 4! ^.^

Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

On this fic: OC, OOC, nama character tak resmi, dll.

* * *

**Show Yourself, Lady!**

Chapter 4 – Don't playing with my feelings!

Sekarang, Alfred sedang menghadapi masalah dengan sekelompok orang yang menyandera Yekaterina. Sialnya, dia harus berkelahi melawan mereka untuk menolong Yekaterina. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara seperti ini, tapi apa boleh buat. Dan dia harus menerima resikonya, yaitu…

Gosipnya dengan Yekaterina akan semakin menyebar luas.

Alfred mulai berlari menuju mereka dan..

"RASAKAN INI!"

Dengan sedikit kemampuan capoeira miliknya dan memang kekuatan fisiknya yang sangat kuat, dia memukul dan menendang beberapa anak buah Hendrick. Beruntung sekali dia ikut klub capoeira. Sedangkan Hendrick, dia sudah agak menjauh dari area perkelahian, sambil terus mengunci pergelangan Yekaterina dari belakang.

"Hehe.. sepertinya anak itu hebat juga ya.", kata Hendrick sedikit berbisik.

Mendengar itu Yekaterina langsung membalas, "memang dia kuat kok!"

Hendrick menatap Yekaterina tajam, "kau bisa diam tidak sih?! Nanti rencana ini bisa gagal!"

Setelah dihardik oleh Hendrick, Yekaterina langsung diam. Ya, dia akui bahwa dia adalah orang yang cengeng. Tidak seperti kedua adiknya, Ivan dan Natalia, yang lebih sering melawan. Yekaterina menghela nafasnya, lalu dia melihat Alfred yang masih berkelahi dengan pengikut Hendrick.

Sesekali, Alfred terjatuh dan tersungkur ke tanah yang berumput itu. Satu lawan lima, memang agak sulit baginya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, di wajah dan tubuhnya ada beberapa luka bekas tinjuan dan tendangan. Namun dia tidak menyerah, targetnya kali ini adalah Hendrick. Dia harus melawan ketua klub pecinta alam tersebut. Tapi sebelumnya, dia harus menyelesaikan satu orang lagi. Sisanya sudah babak belur dihajar olehnya.

"Heuh! Kelihatannya kau sudah mulai kelelahan ya?", sindir anak buah Hendrick yang tersisa itu.

Alfred mengambil nafas panjang, "aku masih sanggup melawanmu. Kemarilah."

Orang itu tersenyum licik, "baiklah kalau begitu, rasakan pembalasan ini!"

Anak buah Hendrick itu berlari mendekati Alfred yang memang kelihatan lelah, tetapi Alfred tetap siap dan mengfokuskan pandangannya. Orang tersebut memberikan tendangan berputar kepadanya, tapi Alfred malah tersenyum melihatnya.

Tendangan itu berhenti, tetapi raut muka lawan Alfred malah tampak terdesak. Ya, Alfred menahan tendangan berputar itu dengan tangannya. Alfred pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Cukup sudah perlawananmu kali ini, bodoh.", kata Alfred dengan tatapan tajam dibalik kacamatanya.

Alfred maju sedikit sambil tetap menahan pegangan tangannya di kaki anak buah Hendrick, kemudian dia menendang pinggang lawannya sekuat tenaga yang akhirnya membuat tersungkur kesakitan. Alfred pun menambah lagi dengan meninju wajah. Yeah, K.O!

Alfred mengatur nafasnya, lalu melihat Hendrick yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dia berjalan menuju Hendrick yang masih menyandera Yekaterina, dilihatnya pula wajah Yekaterina yang ketakutan. Baru setengah berjalan, dia melihat Hendrick mengeluarkan pisau lipat dan mengarahkannya ke leher Yekaterina. Spontan, Alfred terkejut.

"Kau..", desis Alfred geram.

Hendrick tertawa, "hahahaha! Bisa apa kau, hah? Aku akui kau hebat saat melawan anak buahku tadi, tapi apa kau berani denganku?"

"Kau ini.. bisanya mempermainkan perempuan saja!", seru Alfred.

Hendrick malah semakin tertawa keras. Tak tahan mendengar itu, Alfred langsung berlari untuk meninjunya. Tetapi, tinjuannya berhenti. Tinjuan itu dibalas oleh pelukan. Otak Alfred jadi lamban bekerja, apa yang terjadi?

Ya, Yekaterina melepaskan diri dari Hendrick dan memeluknya.

Alfred bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, "eh.. kenapa..?"

Lalu, datang beberapa orang menghampiri mereka bertiga. Kedua adik Yekaterina dan seorang gadis yang merupakan pacar Hendrick. Alfred malah semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"He-hei! Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Jelaskan padaku!", kata Alfred yang sudah tidak bisa memakai logikanya karena kelelahan berkelahi.

Ivan tersenyum, "hihi, rencana ini berhasil, da!"

"Memang, tapi kurang seru.", kata Natalia menambahi dengan wajah datar.

Hendrick tersenyum lega, dia menaruh kembali pisau lipat miliknya ke saku celananya. Tiba-tiba saja, pipinya dicubit keras oleh pacarnya yang ikut datang tadi.

"A-aduh! Ayu, sakit!", kata Hendrick kesakitan.

Ayu, pacar Hendrick yang berkebangsaan Indonesia mendengus, "kau ini ya! Awas kalau kau menerima hal seperti ini lagi, tak akan kumaafkan!"

Namun, dibalik jeritan kesakitan Hendrick dan tawaan Ivan, Alfred masih belum mengerti. Yekaterina yang sedari tadi memeluknya pun melepaskan pelukan tersebut, Yekaterina sedikit menunduk. Alfred terus melihat Yekaterina dengan tatapan bingung.

"Yekaterina, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti.", tanya Alfred sambil terus menatap Yekaterina.

Yekaterina menghela nafasnya dan melihat wajah Alfred yang babak belur, "Alfred, maafkan aku ya.."

"Maaf? Maaf apa? Ceritakan padaku, demi Tuhan aku tidak mengerti semua ini.", tanya Alfred lagi saking penasarannya.

"Begini, ini semua... hanya sandiwara saja, hanya acting saja. Ini semua..", kata Yekaterina menjelaskan terbata-bata, namun penjelasannya diperjelas oleh adiknya.

"Kakak ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya, da!", tambah Ivan.

Natalia mengangguk, "dia ingin kau tahu bahwa kakak menyukaimu."

Alfred terperangah, dia membetulkan kacamatanya. Benarkah itu? Benarkah itu alasan dibalik semua ini? Dia berpikir sebentar, dan dia menyadari sesuatu. Pantas saja, Yekaterina akhir-akhir ini sering menghampirinya. Pantas, Yekaterina selalu bersikap ramah dan baik padanya dibandingkan teman-temannya di klub capoeira yang lain. Dan pantas saja, gosipnya berpacaran dengan Yekaterina muncul.

"Jadi.. kau melakukan ini semua hanya untuk itu? Lalu, gosip itu.. darimana asalnya?", Alfred bertanya lagi, masih belum puas dengan penjelasan Yekaterina.

"Iya.. sekalian aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksimu saat aku diperlakukan seperti itu. Dan gosip itu disebarkan oleh beberapa anak klub capoeira, aku meminta bantuan mereka. Termasuk junior yang memanggilmu tadi.", jawab Yekaterina.

Alfred menoleh ke belakang di mana junior tersebut tadinya masih berada di situ. Tetapi ketika dilihatnya, junior tersebut sudah menghilang entah kemana. Alfred berdecak, dasar. Jadi ini semua hanya bohong? Permainan belaka? Ah, Alfred merasa kalau perasaannya dibakar oleh amarah. Dia sudah berniat baik untuk menolong Yekaterina dan dia sudah siap menerima resiko atas gosip yang muncul. Tapi kenyataannya, semua palsu. Alfred jadi merasa dipermainkan, berarti usahanya menolong Yekaterina sia-sia saja.

Alfred menatap wajah Yekaterina yang menunduk, "Yekaterina.."

"Ya?", Yekaterina mengangkat wajahnya.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau mencoba mempermainkan perasaan orang lain.", kata Alfred tegas.

Yekaterina jadi khawatir dengan perubahan sikap Alfred, "e-eh.. Alfred, aku hanya.."

"Hanya apa? Hah?! Kau sudah jelas-jelas mempermainkan perasaan seseorang! Aku sudah berusaha menolongmu sampai aku merelakan tubuhku terluka, tapi ternyata ini bohong! Dan sejak gosip itu menyebar, aku mencoba bersabar. Aku menyangkal gosip itu tapi tetap saja orang-orang tidak mau percaya!", ujar Alfred keras, mengeluarkan amarahnya.

Yekaterina tercengang mendengar hal itu, Alfred marah padanya. Dia ingin memegang tangan Alfred tapi ditepis oleh lelaki berkacamata itu, "Alfred! Maafkan aku!"

"Maaf? Memangnya hanya dengan kata maaf kau bisa meredakan perasaanku ini?! Cukup! Aku muak dengan semua ini!", balas Alfred kasar lalu pergi meninggalkan Yekaterina.

Yekaterina melihat Alfred yang semakin jauh darinya, pandangannya agak buyar. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, menumpahkan air mata. Kandas sudah, sekarang Alfred marah padanya. Alfred sudah tidak ingin menemuinya seperti dulu. Dia menangis terisak-isak, menyesali perbuatannya.

"Harusnya memang bukan seperti ini.. bukan begini.. aku memang bodoh!", jerit Yekaterina ditengah isakan tangisnya.

* * *

_Malam harinya, jam 8 malam…_

"Astaghfirullah.. Alfred, ada apa dengan tubuh anta?"

Hasan baru saja pulang dari acara pengajian malam jumat, dan dia terkejut melihat Alfred yang sedang diobati oleh Kiku. Wajahnya diberi plester dan beberapa tubuhnya ada bekas luka tinju yang membiru, di pergelangan tangannya pun ada juga bekas lecet.

"Aduh..!", Alfred meringis kesakitan ketika luka lecetnya sedang dibersihkan oleh Kiku.

"Tenanglah, Alfred-san..", kata Kiku menenangkan.

Hasan menggelengkan kepalanya, "ana dengar, anta habis berkelahi dengan ketua klub pencinta alam ya?"

Alfred menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya."

Hasan menghela nafasnya, lalu pergi ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Kemudian, muncul Gilbert dari kamar, berjalan pelan sambil komat-kamit melihat handphone miliknya. Alfred hanya melihatnya datar, sambil meringis-ringis kesakitan.

"Alfred, Arthur mengirimkan pesan untukmu.", kata Gilbert, pandangannya masih terpaku pada handphone-nya.

"Apa isinya?", tanya Alfred.

"Jam 9 nanti, dia memintamu untuk pergi ke kantin. Dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Katanya, dia ingin mengirimkan pesan ini untukmu, tapi selalu pending.", jawab Gilbert yang duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Alfred, membacakan isi pesan yang ada di handphone-nya.

Alfred menggumam, "oh.. iya, memang handphone-ku baterainya lowbat dan mati. Aku belum sempat men-charge."

"Hah.. dasar kau ini, kau belum sempat men-charge handphone-mu karena berkelahi kan? Kesesesese~", sindir Gilbert.

Alfred melempar bantal sofa yang sukses mengenai wajah Gilbert, "akh diam kau!"

* * *

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?"

Alfred sudah berada di kantin dan duduk di meja yang sudah ditempati Arthur. Dilihatnya Arthur yang terpaku dengan laptop di depannya, entah dia sedang melakukan apa. Arthur menghentikan kegiatan dengan laptopnya ketika Alfred datang dan sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Hanya ingin mengobrol saja, aku ingin tahu masalahmu dengan manager capoeira itu. Kulihat seharian tadi di kelas.. kau terlihat sangat marah. Ada apa?", kata Arthur memulai topik pembicaraan.

Alfred diam sebentar, dia tidak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi. Dia masih menyimpan marah terhadap Yekaterina, yang sudah mempermainkan dirinya. Alfred menyandarkan punggungnya, "ya.. begitulah. Yekaterina memang kurang ajar, brengsek."

Arthur menaikkan alisnya, "brengsek?"

"Penyanderaan itu cuma bohong. Dia melakukan hal itu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan sukanya padaku. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dari Natalia, kalau dia menyukaiku. Tapi, aku tidak menyukainya, dia bukan tipeku. Dia sudah berbuat kurang ajar. Gosipku dengan Yekaterina itu disebar oleh beberapa anggota klub capoeira yang diminta Yekaterina sendiri. Hah.. padahal aku sudah bersabar menghadapi gosip itu, aku juga sudah berniat baik untuk menolongnya saat dia disandera. Dan ternyata? Sia-sia saja.", ujar Alfred panjang lebar dengan nada agak meninggi.

"Hehe.. kau benar-benar marah ya? Jarang sekali aku melihatmu marah seperti ini karena perempuan, harga dirimu merasa dipermainkan ya?", Arthur tertawa kecil melihat sahabatnya itu.

Alfred memalingkan wajahnya, "bisa dibilang begitu."

Arthur tertawa lagi, lalu bangun dari kursinya. Dia berjalan menuju deretan penyedia minuman di kantin yang luas itu. Tak lama kemudian, dia membawa dua cangkir cappuccino ke mejanya.

"Ini untukmu, biar kau sedikit tenang.", kata Arthur sambil menaruh secangkir cappuccino di meja.

"Wow.. thanks bro!", balas Alfred.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua diam. Arthur kembali serius dengan laptopnya, sedangkan Alfred hanya melihat-lihat keadaan kantin yang tidak terlalu ramai tapi tidak terlalu sepi. Tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang melintas di pikiran Alfred. Ya, tentang Alice. Dia ingin tahu segala hal tentang gadis misterius itu.

"Ehm.. Arthur.", Alfred menyahut.

Tanpa melepas pandangan dari laptopnya, Arthur menjawab, "ya?"

"Aku.. ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Ya tidak jauh-jauh dari hal yang kutanyakan padamu sebelumnya sih.", kata Alfred.

Arthur mengerutkan dahi, "apa itu?"

"Kau.. sebenarnya kenal Alice tidak sih? Kenapa kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku tempo hari?", tanya Alfred sambil meminum cappuccino miliknya.

"Ohh.. aku kenal kok. Dia tetanggaku. Tapi ketika aku sudah bersekolah di sini, dia pindah.", jawab Arthur datar.

Alfred bertanya lagi, "cuma itu?"

Arthur menghentikan lagi kegiatannya, lalu menyesap cappuccino yang agak panas itu. Alice lagi, Alice lagi. Sebegitu penasarannyakah Alfred dengan gadis itu?

"Alice.. Alicia Clara Cavendish, dia hanya gadis yang pendiam dan tak punya teman.", kata Arthur sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Huh? Begitukah? Dan.. tunggu. Itu nama panjangnya?", tanya Alfred semakin penasaran.

Arthur mengangguk, "iya, keluarganya memanggil dia Clara. Tapi kalau dia keluar rumah, dia dipanggil Alice. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Dia jarang keluar rumah, kalau pun dia keluar itu jika hanya ada acara keluarga di luar."

"Oh begitu..", Alfred mengangguk mengerti.

Hening sejenak. Suasana kantin di atas jam 8 malam memang agak sepi, tidak seramai siang hari. Tapi masih ada beberapa orang yang bersantai di kantin yang luas ini, menikmati suasana malam yang dingin.

Alfred melanjutkan kembali, "tapi aku tidak percaya dia seperti itu, orangnya tertutup sekali. Aku jadi tambah penasaran!"

"Ah kau ini! Suka menyangkal perkataan orang saja.", kata Arthur mendengus.

Lalu, ada suara langkah kaki mendekati mereka. Ada dua orang mendekati mereka. Dan tiba-tiba saja, satu di antaranya berlari menubruk bahu Arthur.

"Aduh!", kata Arthur memegang bahunya.

Orang tersebut tertawa, "hihi~ hello, jerk Arthur! Hello Alfred!"

Ya, dia adalah adik dari Arthur, Peter. Umurnya 12 tahun, tetapi di usianya yang beranjak remaja itu dia sudah lebih mandiri. Dikarenakan dia harus tinggal berdua dengan pengasuh sekaligus dan pembantu di rumahnya, Anna. Sebelum Arthur beranjak SMA, mereka masih tinggal bertiga di rumah. Namun ketika Arthur sudah duduk di bangku SMA dan tinggal di asrama, dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Anna.

"P-Peter! Kenapa kau kemari malam-malam begini??", tanya Arthur yang jelas kaget dengan kedatangan Peter yang mendadak ini.

Peter tersenyum lebar, "hehe! Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu?"

"Tentu saja boleh! Tapi kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku terlebih dulu?!", balas Arthur kasar seperti biasa.

Anna yang menemani Peter hanya tersenyum, "Peter ingin membuat kejutan untuk anda, tuan muda."

Arthur bersungut-sungut sambil mengusap bahunya yang masih terasa sakit. Alfred tertawa hangat melihat momen itu, sungguh bahagia. Dia jadi ingat saudara kembarnya, bagaimana keadaannya ya?

Peter kembali bicara, "eh, kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih? Ribut sekali.."

"Kami sedang membicarakan tentang Alice.", jawab Alfred sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang agak turun.

"Alice? Siapa dia?", tanya Peter bingung.

Arthur langsung panik ketika mendengar jawaban Alfred tadi, ditambah lagi dengan kebingungan Peter. Dia mulai berkeringat dingin, apa yang harus dia lakukan??

Alfred malah heran, "hee… masa kau tidak kenal dengan tetanggamu sendiri?"

"Tetangga? Alice itu memangnya tetangga kami ya? Semenjak kami tinggal di rumah kami yang sekarang, kami tidak punya tetangga yang bernama Alice. Yang ada hanya Mr. John dan Ms. Emily.", jawab Peter sambil mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk.

Arthur langsung menutup laptopnya dan menghabiskan cappuccino miliknya, lalu bangkit dari kursi. Dengan tergesa-gesa Arthur berkata, "a-ah! Peter, bagaimana kalau kita ke kamar asramaku? Mungkin ada sesuatu yang kalian ingin bicarakan padaku."

Peter dan Anna saling berpandangan, bingung dengan sikap Arthur yang kelihatannya gelisah. Alfred menyipitkan matanya pada Arthur, "hei~ katanya kau ingin mengobrol denganku?"

"Hehe.. kita lanjutkan besok saja, maaf ya!", balas Arthur cepat lalu mengajak Peter dan Anna yang masih terheran-heran.

Alfred ditinggalkan sendirian di kantin, dia meminum cappuccino-nya sampai habis. Lalu meninggalkan mejanya dan kembali ke kamar asramanya. Sambil berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya, Alfred berpikir.

Apa benar perkataan Peter tadi? Alice bukan tetangga mereka? Apa semuanya bohong? Oh, Alfred memang sedang sensitif dengan kebohongan sejak masalahnya dengan Yekaterina tadi. Tapi, ada apa dengan sikap Arthur tadi? Kenapa dia kelihatan terburu-buru sekali? Tadi, dia juga sempat melihat raut wajah bingung pada Peter dan pengasuhnya yang bernama Anna itu.

"Sebenarnya Alice itu siapa? Peter malah tidak tahu siapa Alice, dan dia bilang Alice bukan tetangganya. Hem.. aku harus cari tahu tentang hal ini!", tekad Alfred dalam hati.

* * *

_Next Chapter…_

"Ah, masa sih dia tidak kenal denganku?"

Alfred diam, menunggu chat message yang akan muncul dari Alice. Dia ingin mengungkap semua gembok rahasia ini.

"Jika kau ingin tahu siapa aku, cari tahu saja sendiri~ tapi aku peringatkan.."

Alfred semakin jengkel dengan message yang dikirimkan Alice padanya, sebenarnya siapa sih gadis misterius itu?! Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja sofa, tidak sabar.

"Jika kau sudah tahu siapa aku, maka kau akan MENYESAL."

* * *

**#nowplaying Chibitalia ft. Grandpa Rome – Ren Ren Renaissance **(XD)

Tuh kan bener, chapter makin ke depan word-nya makin banyak. Huaha~ padahal target maksimal cuma 2000 word aja, ini malah lebih.. =_=" tapi tak apa deng, jadinya kan panjang ceritanya! XP

Oke, 2 OC muncul meskipun sekilas. Ada Indonesia sama Anna. Nah, nama Indonesia aku ambil dari nama roleplaying Indonesia-tan di deviantART. Hehe.. –dihajar **Kallua-san**- dan, nama Anna aku ambil dari nama pengasuh Argent Grey sewaktu kecil dari manga **Lady Victorian** karya **Moto Naoko**. Dan.. kayaknya di sini Alfred jadi rada serius ya, haha~

Oke deh, sekian basa-basi di chapter ini. Jika udah baca, tolong review ya~ saran dan kritik diterima. Dan jangan lupa nonton Hetalia World Series eps. 3 yang sumpah ngocok perut! XP -??-

**Thanks for RnR!**

Mizuhashi Azumi


	5. Your mask

Yuhuu~ ada juga kesempatan buat update fanfic ini, soalnya aku bisa update klo ada hari libur. Ini kebetulan aja pas hari-hari sekolah bikinnya XD oke, gak usah basa-basi! Lanjutkan ke chapter 5!

Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

On this fic: OC, OOC, dll.

* * *

**Show Yourself, Lady!**

Chapter 5 – Your mask

Hari sudah pagi. Matahari mulai naik secara perlahan ke langit, meneteskan embun dari daun-daun. Burung-burung pun berkicau riang, menyambut pagi yang segar dan cerah ini. Tak lupa juga, para siswa dan siswi penghuni Hetalia International High School yang menyambut pagi dengan kegiatan mereka.

Arthur membuka matanya perlahan, ada sesuatu yang menerangi matanya. Dia bangun dari tidurnya, dan mendapatkan dirinya sendirian di kamar yang jendelanya sudah terbuka. Namun, hari ini adalah hari sabtu, di mana para siswa melakukan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Jadi, Arthur tetap tenang meskipun dia telat bangun pagi.

Dia tidur terlalu larut karena menerima tamu yang tak lain adalah adiknya, Peter bersama si pengasuh. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kali adiknya datang berkunjung pada malam hari, tetapi saat itu dia sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Alfred yang pastinya tidak diketahui Peter. Maka itu, dia agak panik ketika Peter datang dan membuat pembicarannya dengan Alfred terhenti.

"Hoi Arthur! Jangan melamun! Sarapan sudah siap!"

Suara itu mengagetkannya. Vash, teman sekamarnya dari Switzerland, menghardiknya.

"Iya, iya. Aku akan segera ke sana.", balas Arthur dengan suara malas.

Akhirnya dia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, lalu melakukan peregangan otot sebentar. Kemudian, dia berjalan keluar kamar tanpa mengganti piyamanya. Ya, inilah dia kebiasaan Arthur kalau sarapan pagi di hari sabtu. Di meja makan, sudah ada Vash yang menyantap sarapan mereka. Lalu ada Antonio, temannya dari Spain, yang sedang minum susu di teras kamar. Dan juga Tino, temannya dari Finland, yang masih memasak sarapan untuk mereka semua.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Arthur. Ayo sarapan!", kata Tino sambil memasak telur dadar.

"Oke, tenang saja. Sebagian kesadaranku mulai pulih, ini gara-gara semalam Peter berkunjung. Dasar tidak tahu waktu.", balas Arthur yang sudah duduk bersama Vash.

Tino tersenyum, "haha, bagaimana pun juga itu kan adikmu lho.."

Arthur hanya mengedikkan bahunya, lalu mengambil roti panggang yang sudah disediakan di meja. Dia menuangkan teh yang juga sudah disediakan ke cangkir dan menyesapnya perlahan. Hangat dan manis, membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih tenang. Tak lama kemudian, sarapan untuknya sudah siap. Dia memakan sarapan itu tanpa bicara.

"Arthur, bagaimana pembicaraanmu dengan Alfred semalam?", tanya Antonio yang sudah menghabiskan susunya dan masuk ke dalam.

"Penyanderaan itu hanya bohong. Dia benar-benar marah pada gadis yang berasal dari Ukraine itu. Dia bilang dia merasa dipermainkan, pantas saja dia marah besar.", jawab Arthur menjeda sarapannya.

"Oh begitu ternyata, tentu saja dia marah. Kau bayangkan saja, seorang perempuan melakukan hal itu hanya karena mengungkapkan perasaan sukanya? Huh.", kata Antonio sambil menyilangkan tangannya, sebelumnya dia juga diberitahu tentang kejadian ini oleh Arthur.

Tino yang sudah selesai memasak untuk sarapannya ikut mengikuti pembicaraan, "Alfred memang begitu ya? Sekalinya marah, marahnya luar biasa."

"Sudah kukatakan pada kalian berkali-kali tentang hal itu.", balas Arthur.

Arthur sudah selesai menyelesaikan sarapannya. Berhubung kamar mandi cuma ada satu dan sedang dipakai oleh Vash, dia menunggu di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Tiba-tiba, suara dering handphone-nya berbunyi. Dia segera berjalan ke kamar dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo?", kata Arthur mengangkat panggilan.

"_Hai Arthur, selamat pagi!"_, balas suara di seberang.

Arthur tersenyum mendengarnya, "selamat pagi juga, Nona Cavendish. Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini?"

"_Hei, jangan memanggilku begitu! Baik juga, haha. Ah iya, tidak usah basa-basi. Aku ingin menanyakan tentang apa yang terjadi semalam, bagaimana dengan Alfred?"_, kata suara itu yang tak lain adalah Alice. Ya, Alice.

"Dia marah pada Yekaterina, tapi dia masih bertanya tentangmu. Sepertinya dia semakin penasaran.", jawab Arthur yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Alice terdengar seperti terkejut, _"benarkah?! Berarti taktik dariku berhasil~!"_

Arthur menghembuskan nafasnya, "hah.. tapi masalahnya, sewaktu aku bicara dengan Alfred tiba-tiba saja Peter datang menemuiku. Kau tahu kan Peter tidak tahu tentangmu?"

"_Eh? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"_, tanya Alice.

"Pamit untuk pergi membawa Peter ke kamar asramaku dan menghentikan pembicaraan dengan Alfred. Dan juga, aku menceritakan semua tentang rencanamu pada Peter.", jawab Arthur datar.

"_Wow.. kau memang cekatan ya? Tapi aku ragu kalau Peter tidak bisa menjaga rahasia ini, dia kan… anaknya jahil."_, kata Alice ragu.

Arthur tertawa kecil, "haha! Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku percaya padanya, lagipula dia sudah berjanji padaku. Dan kau juga harus melaksanakan rencana ini dengan baik, oke?"

"_Baiklah!"_, jawab Alice.

"Sudah ya, aku ada kegiatan hari ini. Sampai nanti.", kata Arthur dan memutuskan hubungan telepon.

Sebenarnya, dia juga sama ragunya seperti Alice. Dia takut Peter membeberkan semua rahasia ini dan semuanya pun hancur berantakan. Tapi, dia percaya pada adik semata wayangnya itu. Yang penting, Peter sudah berjanji kepadanya untuk tidak mengatakan hal itu kepada siapapun, kecuali pengasuhnya.

Kemudian, Arthur melihat Vash yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Segera dia mengambil handuk dan membawa singlet untuk dipakai setelah mandi. Sebelumnya, dia melepas kalung berliontin salib yang dipakainya. Kalau tidak salah, kalung itu sudah ada sejak Arthur lahir. Mungkin itu dari orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal, agar dia bisa mengingat kenangan masa lalunya. Karena, ketika dia berumur 4 tahun dan Peter yang baru beberapa bulan lahir, ayah dan ibunya meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat membelikan sesuatu untuk mereka berdua.

Ah, bahkan dia sendiri pun tidak terlalu ingat dengan wajah orang tuanya, meskipun samar-samar.

Arthur mengecup liontin salib itu dan menempelkannya di dada, dia berdoa.

"Ya Tuhan, aku mohon kemudahan dari-Mu untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang sedang kuhadapi saat ini. Berikan aku kekuatan lahir dan batin. Dan aku berharap, semoga hari ini bisa kulalui dengan baik. Amin.", doa Arthur dalam hatinya.

* * *

"Alfred-san, kau tidak pergi latihan capoeira?"

Kiku yang sedang mencuci piring bertanya pada Alfred. Seharusnya, di hari sabtu ini dia pergi latihan di klub capoeira. Tapi entah kenapa, daritadi Alfred malah santai-santai saja. Bahkan sambil membuka laptopnya untuk bermain game.

"Aku izin, aku tidak latihan hari ini.", jawab Alfred.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?", tanya Kiku lagi, kegiatan cuci piringnya sedikit terhenti.

Alfred berdecak, "ck! Kau tahu kan masalah yang kuhadapi kemarin? Aku masih marah dengannya."

"O-oh..", Kiku bergumam.

Ya, Alfred masih marah dengan Yekaterina. Itulah alasan dia tidak mengikuti kegiatan capoeira hari ini. Maka itu, dia malah bermain game di sofa. Namun, lama-kelamaan dia jadi bosan. Akhirnya, dia melakukan hobi rutinnya, online.

Sedangkan di kamar asramanya, dia hanya berdua dengan Kiku. Meskipun nanti Kiku juga akan keluar untuk kegiatannya. Gilbert sudah pergi daritadi, pergi latihan dengan klub baseball-nya. Hasan pun begitu, dia pergi ke perkumpulan muslim di daerah yang tak jauh dari London. Memang, semua siswa dan siswi di Hetalia International High School diharuskan aktif dalam kegiatan non-akademis. Ekstrakulikuler misalnya. Karena, dengan aktif mengikuti kegiatan para siswa bisa menjadi pribadi yang mandiri dan profesional. Dan kegiatan non-akademis itu juga menambah nilai para siswa.

Seperti biasa, Alfred membuka website yang wajib dibukanya. Dia juga membuka Yahoo! Messenger, siapa tahu saja ada yang online. Namun, yang dia harapkan adalah Alice. Semoga Alice online sekarang. Dia terngiang-ngiang kejadian semalam. Dia bingung ketika Peter bilang bahwa Arthur tidak mempunyai tetangga bernama Alice. Dari situ Alfred mulai curiga. Seharusnya, kalau memang benar Alice adalah tetangga mereka, pastinya Peter sangat tahu.

Alfred melihat daftar yang sedang online, lumayan banyak. Dan harapannya pun terkabul, Alice online. Segera dia membuka layar chatting dengan Alice.

**jones_the_hero** : Alice! :)

_**alice_doremi is typing a message…**_

**alice_doremi** : Halo Alfred~ pagi-pagi sudah online, haha..

**jones_the_hero** : Haha, iya. Aku izin untuk tidak latihan hari ini.

**alice_doremi** : Lho? Kenapa?

**jones_the_hero** : Ada sedikit trouble dengan manager :D

Baiklah, basa-basinya cukup sampai di sini. Sekarang, Alfred akan bertanya langsung kepada Alice. Siapa Alice sebenarnya? Apakah benar yang dikatakan Peter?

**jones_the_hero** : Oh iya, Alice, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu.

**alice_doremi** : Tanya apa? :)

**jones_the_hero** : Semalam aku bicara dengan Arthur, lalu aku bertanya tentangmu lagi. Dia akhirnya menceritakan semua tentangmu kepadaku.

**alice_doremi** : Sebegitu penasarannya kau padaku? Hihi! ;))

**jones_the_hero** : Bukan begitu.. =.=" memang sih penasaran, tapi kan tidak terlalu. Tiba-tiba, ketika suasananya sedang asyik, Peter datang. Kau tahu Peter kan?

**alice_doremi** : Adiknya Arthur kan? Lalu?

Alice pun tahu Peter, kenapa Peter malah tidak tahu Alice? Semakin curiga, Alfred bertanya lagi.

**jones_the_hero** : Peter bertanya apa yang sedang kubicarakan dengan Arthur, dan aku bilang kalau aku sedang membicarakanmu. Tapi..

**alice_doremi** : Tapi?

**jones_the_hero** : Peter bilang, dia tidak mengenalmu. Dia bilang, kalau di rumahnya tidak ada tetangga bernama Alice dari dulu.

Hening, Alice tidak menjawab dalam beberapa menit. Alfred menduga, benarkah yang dia katakan barusan tadi? Sehingga membuat Alice lama menjawab pesannya?

**alice_doremi** : Hihi~ Peter mungkin sedikit amnesia, masa dia tidak tahu aku? :P

Alfred melotot melihatnya. Amnesia? Yang benar saja? Arthur tidak pernah bercerita kalau Peter pernah mengalami amnesia.

**jones_the_hero** : Itu sindiran? Yang benar saja Peter amnesia? Arthur tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu padaku! :|

**alice_doremi** : Kalau begitu, kenapa dia tidak mengenalku? Sedangkan aku saja mengenalnya!

Alfred jadi semakin pusing, sekarang dia jadi berdebat dengan Alice. Dia memijat keningnya dan membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. Perdebatan di internet memang tidak ada habisnya. Kemudian dia membalas pesan Alice.

**jones_the_hero** : Demi Tuhan, Peter bilang dia tidak mengenalmu. Arthur juga tidak pernah cerita kalau Peter pernah terkena amnesia, berarti itu bukan karena amnesia kan. Dan sekarang, aku butuh kejujuranmu.

**alice_doremi** : Kejujuran? Kejujuran apa?! X(

**jones_the_hero** : Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa Alice itu benar-benar tetangga Arthur?

**alice_doremi** : Sudah kubilang aku benar-benar tetangga Arthur! Arthur pun mengenalku kan?!

**jones_the_hero** : Kalau Arthur memang mengenal dirimu karena kau adalah tetangganya, kenapa Peter tidak tahu?

Hening lagi, Alice menjawab agak lama dari yang sebelumnya. Alfred semakin penasaran saja. Apa yang akan Alice katakan? Apa dia akan menyangkal?

**alice_doremi** : Hihi~ Ah, masa sih dia tidak kenal denganku?

Alfred diam, menunggu pesan yang semakin aneh dari Alice. Dia ingin mengungkap semua gembok rahasia ini. Dia yakin, ada sebuah rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh Arthur dan gadis ini.

**alice_doremi** : Jika kau ingin tahu siapa aku, cari tahu saja sendiri~

**jones_the_hero** : Apa maksud perkataanmu itu? Sudahlah, katakan saja yang sebenarnya!

Alfred semakin jengkel dengan pesan yang dikirimkan Alice padanya, sebenarnya siapa sih gadis misterius ini?! Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja, tidak sabar.

**alice_doremi** : Tapi aku peringatkan..

_**alice_doremi is typing a message…**_

**alice_doremi** : Jika kau sudah tahu siapa aku, maka kau akan MENYESAL.

**alice_doremi is now offline.**

Bagus, sekarang dia membuat Alice offline. Alfred mengepalkan tangannya, kesal. Memang, dia belum punya bukti cukup untuk mengungkapkan rahasia ini. Tapi, omongan-omongan Alice tadi mulai membuka pikirannya lebih logis lagi. Sebagai bukti, dia menyimpan riwayat chatting-nya dengan Alice.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba saja cara dia mengirim pesan tadi jadi agak berbeda? Apa dia sengaja? Apa dia membiarkan aku untuk mengetahui siapa dirinya? Dan.. apa maksudnya menyesal? Apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku mengetahui dirinya?", gumam Alfred bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Alfred ingin mengetahuinya lebih jauh lagi. Tapi, tidak mungkin baginya bertanya pada Arthur. Jadi, dia harus meminta bantuan siapa? Ah, rasanya dia ingin berteriak. Dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Tak lama kemudian, ada sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya.

"Benar juga.. kenapa aku tidak tanya Peter saja ya? Mungkin dengan bantuannya aku bisa mengungkap ini. Baiklah, nanti siang aku akan pergi ke rumahnya.", ujar Alfred semangat.

Alfred sudah bertekad untuk membuka rahasia dibalik seseorang yang bernama Alice tersebut. Dia ingin mengusir rasa penasarannya dengan mengungkap hal ini. Dia tidak ingin dipermainkan lagi seperti yang dilakukan Yekaterina.

Dia membuka Facebook miliknya, sudah ada dua hari dia tidak meng-update statusnya karena sibuk dengan berbagai masalah yang dihadapinya. Alfred menghela nafasnya lalu mengetik sesuatu untuk meng-update status dan mengklik "share".

_**Hey, lady! Open your mask! Show me your true self!**_

_**

* * *

**Next Chapter…_

"Arthur, sebenarnya.. Alice itu tidak ada kan?"

Arthur terkejut mendengarnya. Kenapa Alfred mengatakan hal itu?

"Apa maksudmu? Alice itu ada, dia kan tetanggaku!", Arthur membalas dengan sedikit kasar.

"Jangan bohong, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Peter dan Anna yang memberitahuku. Alice bukan tetanggamu, Alice itu tidak ada.", kata Alfred serius.

Arthur menggigit bibirnya, padahal dia sudah percaya pada adiknya. Marah, Arthur mendekati Alfred dan..

BUGH!

"SEMUA ITU TIDAK BENAR! BRENGSEK!", teriak Arthur setelah meninju wajah Alfred.

Alfred hanya diam melihat Arthur yang berlari meninggalkannya.

* * *

**#nowplaying Kagamine Len – Soundless Voice **

Hahaha! Konfliknya mulai deh, mungkin karena udah mulai masuk ke konflik aku jadi bela-belain ngetik pas hari sekolah kali ya~ XD

Oke, di sini ada kalimat yang bilang kalau orang tua Arthur meninggal. Ya, itu cuma pemanis aja –emang gula?- dan tumben aku memulai paragraf pertama dengan sudut pandang Arthur. Bukan tumben sih, emang sengaja –LOL- soalnya tanggal 23 April kemarin kan Arthur ulang tahun! Yay! XD itu tanggal England's National Saint Day, aku dapet infonya dari Hetalia community di LiveJournal :P

Yosh, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Semoga menambah rasa penasaran kawan-kawan sekalian~ –ditubruk sepeda- setelah dibaca, mohon di-review ya. Biar aku semangat update lagi kayak gini, ngetik di malam hari sekolah sampe tengah malem (padahal harus bangun pagi biar gak kebagian angkot penuh, khukhu) –bandel- XDD

**Thanks for RnR!**

Mizuhashi Azumi


	6. She is you, isn't she?

Yosh! Azumi kembali dengan chapter terbaru~ XD karena aku bingung mau ngomong apa, langsung lanjut aja deh ke chapter 6!

Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

On this fic: OC, OOC, penyebutan merek, bahasa preman (?), dll.

* * *

**Show Yourself Lady**

Chapter 6 – She is you, isn't she?

Hari sudah menjelang siang, dan Alfred masih berkutat dengan laptopnya. Sekarang dia sendirian, Kiku sudah pergi daritadi. Sebelum dia pergi ke rumah Peter, dia ingin mencari bukti yang kuat untuk membongkar rahasia Alice. Kali ini, dia sedang membaca timeline Twitter milik Alice.

Tetapi, setelah membaca timeline Alice, Alfred tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun. Timeline Alice biasa saja, tidak ada kata-kata menghina atau mencurigakan. Oke, gagal. Namun Alfred tidak menyerah. Dengan pemikirannya yang luas dan kreatif, dia menggunakan Google untuk mencari nama Alice. Dimasukkannya nama panjang Alice, dan dalam sekejap berderetlah beberapa situs hasil pencarian.

Dilihatnya dengan seksama, siapa tahu saja dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Benar saja, dia menemukan suatu situs yang memuat nama Alice. Tapi tambah terkejutlah Alfred ketika yang memuat nama Alice itu adalah Facebook milik Arthur. Dibukanya situs itu dan terlihat olehnya profil Facebook Arthur. Dia mencari kembali nama Alice yang ditemukannya tadi. Ternyata nama Alice itu tercantum saat Arthur meng-update statusnya sehari yang lalu.

_**Untuk Alice Chamberlain, semoga misinya berhasil sampai dia kalang kabut! =))**_

Alfred menautkan alisnya. Misi apa? Siapa yang dimaksud dengan "dia"? Lalu apa maksudnya sampai kalang kabut? Alfred mengacak-acak rambutnya, penasaran. Dia berpikir, andaikan dia memiliki mesin penjawab rahasia kehidupan manusia, mungkin dia sudah mengetahui rahasia Alice sekarang. Takut semakin stres karena rasa penasarannya yang membuncah, akhirnya dia offline dari internet dan mematikan laptop.

Alfred melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengurut keningnya. Dia merenung sejenak, kenapa dia harus sampai terlibat masalah ini hanya karena rasa penasarannya? Ya, dia menyadari bahwa dia memang penasaran dengan Alice dari pertama kali berkenalan. Semakin kenal, Alice malah bilang bahwa dia adalah teman sekaligus tetangga Arthur. Tetapi, ketika dia menanyakan hal-hal tentang Alice pada Arthur, sahabatnya itu menjawab dengan dongkol. Ditambah lagi, ketika dia memastikan Alice pada Peter, Peter bahkan tidak tahu siapa Alice.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang, saatnya untuk pergi. Alfred menaruh laptopnya di kamar dan berganti pakaian. Setelah rapi, dia keluar dari kamar asrama dan menguncinya. Setiap siswa yang terkumpul dalam satu kamar diberi satu kunci yang sama. Agar jika tidak ada seseorang di kamar dan terkunci, bisa masuk dengan mudah karena punya kunci duplikat. Jadi, Alfred tidak perlu khawatir jika teman-temannya ingin masuk ke dalam.

Alfred berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Sekilas, dilihatnya Arthur sedang berjalan bersama Sey dan Francis dari jauh. Dia melihat bertiga tertawa bersama, seperti tidak ada beban. Alfred mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghela nafas, melanjutkan langkah kakinya keluar.

* * *

"Dasar, ada-ada saja! Pantas saja dia kelihatan panik saat itu, aku sampai kaget."

Peter menggerutu sambil membantu Anna di dapur. Karena waktu makan siang sudah dekat, dia harus membantu Anna agar tidak kerepotan. Anna yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan memasak makan siang. Ya, dia dan Peter sudah tahu rahasia yang disembunyikan Arthur.

"Sudahlah, jangan menggerutu. Peter, lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Kau sudah membantuku menjemur pakaian tadi dan sudah membantuku mencuci piring. Terima kasih ya.", kata Anna pada Peter yang sedang mengelap piring yang basah.

Kebetulan saat itu adalah piring terakhir yang dia lap. Peter membalas, "baiklah!"

Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya di dapur, Peter berjalan ke ruang tamu untuk istirahat. Dia lebih senang bersantai di ruang tamu daripada di ruang keluarga. Baru saja Peter duduk di sofa, dia teringat sesuatu dan kembali berdiri.

"Ah iya! Aku lupa menulis buku harian!", kata Peter sambil menepuk dahinya.

Akhirnya, Peter berlari kecil menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Lalu kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa sebuah buku berukuran kecil sedang dan pulpen. Inilah dia salah satu hobi Peter, menulis buku harian. Setiap ada waktu luang, dia selalu menuliskan apa yang terjadi dan dialaminya. Baik itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan, aneh dan konyol, maupun menyedihkan. Dan itu dia lakukan setiap hari, tetapi jika dia benar-benar sangat lelah dia tidak akan menulisnya.

Peter mulai menulis buku hariannya sambil berkomat-kamit, "Dear diary, hari ini aku cukup lelah setelah membantu Anna di dapur untuk makan siang. Dan aku juga punya suatu rahasia yang tidak boleh dibongkar ke orang lain, ini rahasia Arthur lho! Jadi, dia…"

5 menit kemudian, Peter telah menyelesaikan menulis buku harian. Ditutupnya buku harian itu dan dia tidur-tiduran di sofa. Tiba-tiba saja, dia dikagetkan oleh suara bel pintu yang berbunyi. Peter pun bangun dan membuka pintu ruang tamu.

"Ah, hai Alfred!", sahut Peter setelah tahu yang bertamu adalah Alfred.

"Hai Peter, aku datang untuk berkunjung. Hehe.. boleh kan?", balas Alfred.

Peter membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilakan Alfred masuk, "tentu saja! Ayo masuk!"

Alfred pun masuk ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa, sedangkan Peter pergi ke dapur untuk memberitahu Anna. Alfred melihat ke sekeliling ruang tamu, hampir tidak ada yang berubah. Paling hanya penataan tempat saja. Terakhir kali dia ke rumah Arthur adalah saat dia dan Arthur masih kelas 1. Saat itu, kacamata Alfred terbawa oleh Arthur ke rumahnya ketika mereka pulang dari café untuk menghabiskan masa liburan semester satu. Itulah pertama kali dia pergi mengunjungi rumah Arthur. Lamunan Alfred buyar, datanglah Peter kembali dengan Anna.

"Selamat siang, Alfred.", sapa Anna merendahkan kepalanya.

"Ah, selamat siang juga, Anna. Kau sibuk di dapur ya?", balas Alfred.

Anna tersenyum, "tidak terlalu sibuk kok, Peter sudah membantuku daritadi."

Peter mengiyakan perkataan Anna, "yup! Oh ya, ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

Inilah saatnya, Alfred bingung harus mulai darimana. Sebenarnya dia tidak enak untuk bicara langsung, tetapi.. ini adalah masalah yang harus diselesaikan segera.

"Begini, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang Arthur. Boleh kan?", tanya Alfred dengan tampang agak serius.

"Boleh, memangnya kenapa?", kata Peter bertanya balik.

"Aku ingin tanya tentang hal ini sejak dulu. Awal ceritanya begini. Aku punya teman di internet yang bernama Alice Cavendish, kami sudah hampir setahun berteman. Lalu, sekitar beberapa minggu lalu, dia mengaku bahwa dia adalah tetangga Arthur sebelum Arthur masuk ke Hetalia International High School. Tetapi, ketika aku menanyakan tentang ini pada Arthur, dia selalu menghindariku. Meskipun dia pernah menjawab bahwa Alice benar adalah tetangganya, tapi dia menjawab dengan asal. Seperti tidak ada ketegasan saja.", cerita Alfred panjang lebar.

Mendengar cerita Alfred, Peter dan Anna sedikit menahan napasnya. Arthur sudah berkata pada mereka untuk tidak membeberkan rahasia ini pada siapapun, terutama pada Alfred. Apakah Alfred akan menanyakan tentang rahasia itu? Mereka berharap, semoga saja tidak.

"Lalu?", tanya Anna.

"Waktu itu, aku pernah meminta bertemu dengan Alice pada Arthur. Arthur bilang bahwa dia sudah pindah dari sini. Dan.. inilah yang ingin kutanyakan.", lanjut Alfred sambil menatap Peter dan Anna.

Peter sedikit tercekat, "kau mau.. tanya apa?"

"Apa benar Alice pernah tinggal bertetangga dengan Arthur dan kalian?", tanya Alfred langsung.

Peter tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dalam hatinya dia panik, apa dia dan Anna harus menjawab hal yang sebenarnya? Itu tidak mungkin kan?

"Itu benar, dulu dia adalah tetangga kami."

Peter menolehkan kepalanya kepada Anna. Ya, Anna yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Wajah Anna kelihatan serius, itu membuat jawabannya terasa benar dan tegas. Peter mulai mengerti sekarang. Dia harus menjaga rahasia Arthur, dia harus bisa menjadi adik yang bisa dipercaya oleh kakaknya.

"O-oh.. begitu ya. Tapi.. kenapa Peter sepertinya tidak tahu sewaktu aku menanyakannya ketika kalian mampir ke sekolah malam itu?", tanya Alfred lagi.

"Ahahaha.. waktu itu aku bingung Alice yang mana, karena teman di sekolahku ada juga yang bernama Alice. Begitu!", jawab Peter tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

Alfred mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, pertanda dia menerima jawaban dari mereka. Jadi kalau semua itu benar, apa berarti dugannya salah? Kalau begitu, berarti Alice memang benar-benar ada di dunia ini. Tapi, yang namanya Alfred adalah seorang yang tidak mudah percaya kalau tidak ada bukti. Ya, dia masih tidak yakin dengan jawaban Peter dan Alice. Separah itukah rasa penasarannya sampai dia tidak mempercayai mereka?

Anna tahu keadaan mulai tegang kembali, ketika dia melihat raut wajah Alfred yang sepertinya masih belum puas dengan jawabannya. Dengan segera, dia berdiri untuk membuatkan teh.

"Permisi, aku akan membuatkan teh untuk anda.", kata Anna kepada Alfred lalu pergi ke dapur.

Dalam hati, Peter merasa gelisah. Dia merasa terpojok dalam situasi seperti ini, bisa-bisa dia ditanya Alfred lebih jauh lagi. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk membantu Anna menyiapkan teh.

"Alfred, aku ingin membantu Anna dulu ya. Tak apa-apa kan kalau kau kutinggal sebentar?", sahut Peter.

Alfred tersenyum, "iya, tidak apa-apa. Kau memang adik yang baik ya, haha."

Peter membalas senyum Alfred lalu menyusul Anna ke dapur. Alfred menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, menghela nafas. Dia masih belum percaya dengan jawaban Peter dan Anna. Entah kenapa, rasanya masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Lebih tepatnya, membuatnya berpikir kalau itu kurang cukup membuktikan kebenaran Alice.

Tiba-tiba saja, Alfred melihat sesuatu di atas meja sofa. Sebuah buku berukuran kecil sedang dan agak tebal. Alfred langsung menegakkan duduknya dan mengambil buku itu. Dilihatnya sampul buku itu, polos. Dibukanya buku itu, matanya agak terbelalak. Ini buku harian Peter!

"_Buku harian milik Peter? Mungkin dengan ini aku bisa tahu tentang rahasia itu! Tapi.. ah sudahlah. Maafkan aku, Peter. Aku memang jahat."_, kata Alfred dalam hati.

Setelah melihat dengan siaga ke arah lorong menuju dapur, dengan segera dia memasukkan buku harian itu ke dalam jaket miliknya.

* * *

Hari sudah mulai sore. Alfred, Kiku, Hasan, dan Gilbert sudah berkumpul kembali di kamar asrama. Mereka sedang melepas lelah dengan menonton televisi dan makan es krim. Namun, hanya Alfred saja yang menyendiri di kamar. Dan itu membuat ketiga temannya heran. Biasanya jika ada es krim, Alfred langsung menyambar bagaikan elang, tapi kali ini?

Di kamar tidur (lebih tepatnya, kamarnya bersama Gilbert), Alfred sedang membaca buku harian milik Peter yang sengaja dia ambil. Dia berharap bahwa ada petunjuk melalui buku harian itu. Sebenarnya, Alfred merasa gelisah telah mengambil atau lebih tepatnya mencuri benda milik Peter itu. Tetapi, apa boleh buat. Dia harus melakukannya untuk mengetahui rahasia yang ada pada Alice.

Alfred terus membaca lembar demi lembar buku harian itu, namun hasilnya belum juga ketemu. Sampai akhirnya, dia tiba di catatan paling akhir.

"_Ini dia!"_, seru Alfred dalam hati.

Alfred membacanya dengan cermat. Ternyata baru ditulis hari ini, kebetulan sekali. Dan matanya pun melebar ketika membaca salah satu paragraf di catatan paling terakhir itu.

_**Ya ampun! Aku tidak percaya Jerk Arthur akan melakukan itu demi mencapai keinginannya. Masa sih dia rela untuk berpura-pura menjadi seorang perempuan? Hihihi~ dan ketika aku baru tahu kalau Alice itu sebenarnya si alis tebal itu, aku hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk. Jerk Arthur sih.. caranya memberitahuku dan Anna seperti orang kerasukan roh halus saja, jadi agak takut. Katanya, aku harus menjaga rahasia ini dari siapapun. Terlebih lagi Alfred, jika ketahuan olehnya bisa dibunuh aku oleh Jerk Arthur. Ya.. mungkin. Jadi intinya, ARTHUR = ALICE :P**_

"Ja.. jadi.. Alice itu.. Arthur?", kata Alfred pelan namun terbata-bata.

Dia tidak menyangka, sosok sesungguhnya dibalik Alice adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Alfred melepas kacamatanya dan mengusap mukanya, dia merasa pusing. Tapi, masih ada sesuatu yang belum Alfred ketahui. Yaitu "keinginan" Arthur. Kira-kira apa keinginan itu?

Alfred langsung mengambil handphone-nya dan mengetik sebuah SMS untuk Arthur.

_**Arthur, temui aku di taman sekolah jam 8 malam nanti. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.**_

* * *

_Di kediaman Kirkland…_

Peter dan Anna sedang bersantai di ruang tamu sambil meminum teh hijau. Akhirnya mereka bisa beristirahat setelah membersihkan rumah, ditambah membereskan bekas-bekas minuman ketika Alfred datang bertamu.

"Hah.. hampir saja ketahuan tadi.", kata Peter sambil menghela nafasnya.

Anna mengangguk, "iya ya, aku pun sedikit tegang. Kalau ketahuan kan.."

"Bisa-bisa dia marah besar.", tambah Peter.

"Ya, betul sekali.", Anna membalas.

Peter tertawa kecil lalu kembali meminum tehnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja dia menyadari sesuatu. Ini di ruang tamu, dan tadi siang dia sempat beristirahat di sini setelah membantu Anna di dapur. Kemudian, dia mengisi waktu istirahatnya untuk mengisi buku harian. Peter kaget seketika.

"Bu-buku harianku kemana?", Peter mulai panik.

Anna mengerutkan dahinya, "buku harian? Memangnya tadi kau menulis buku harianmu?"

Peter mengangguk, "iya! Sebelum Alfred datang ke sini, aku sedang menulis buku harianku dan kutaruh di meja ini. Tapi kemana sekarang?"

"Tenanglah Peter! Memangnya ada apa dengan buku harianmu?", tanya Anna, berusaha menenangkan Peter. Dia agak khawatir melihat raut wajah Peter yang panik dan gelisah.

"Aku menulis tentang rahasia Arthur! Kalau hilang dan rahasianya terbongkar aku bisa dimarahi!", teriak Peter mulai menangis.

Anna memeluk Peter lalu mengusap-usap kepalanya, "pasti buku harian itu masih ada di sekitar rumah, ayo kita cari. Kau jangan menangis ya?"

Peter mengusap wajahnya yang basah lalu mengangguk.

* * *

Langit gelap sudah menyebar, sudah malam. Sudah jam 8, tapi yang memintanya untuk bertemu belum datang. Arthur sudah menunggu dari 10 menit yang lalu, dia memang sengaja untuk datang lebih awal karena dia sekalian makan malam di kantin tadi. Di taman sekolah yang luas itu, dia duduk sendirian di sebuah kursi kayu dekat kolam air mancur. Yang namanya Hetalia International High School memang identik dengan kemegahan, tak luput juga taman ini. Taman ini berumput hijau seperti yang ada di bukit, berbagai pohon besar pun juga tumbuh di sana. Tak salah kalau taman ini menjadi tempat favorit para siswa dan siswi untuk bersantai.

"Ck! Kemana si maniak hamburger itu? Sudah lewat dari jam 8 begini.", desah Arthur, bosan menunggu.

Baru saja dia berkata seperti itu, orang yang dimaksud pun datang. Dengan mengeluarkan senyum khasnya dia menghampiri Arthur, "yo Arthur! Sudah daritadi ya?"

"Iya, tadi aku memang sekalian makan malam. Makanya aku duluan ke sini. Lagipula, di sini juga tidak terlalu sepi kan.", jawab Arthur.

Alfred mengetahui maksud Arthur ketika dia melihat ke sekeliling, ada beberapa murid yang sedang bersantai dan bercanda ria di situ. Bahkan ada juga yang.. berpacaran.

"Oh, oke. Ehm.. bagaimana kita langsung ke topik pembicaraan saja?", kata Alfred sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

Arthur menaikkan alisnya, "santai saja, tidak perlu terburu-buru."

"Aku ingin cepat menyelesaikan masalah ini.", sela Alfred cepat.

Arthur sedikit berpikir, masalah? Masalah apa? Dia merasa bahwa dia dan Alfred baik-baik saja, tidak ada pertengkaran konyol atau apapun. Arthur merapatkan syalnya, dingin. Entah kenapa, dia juga merasa Alfred agak berubah akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin karena Alfred masih marah dengan ulah Yekaterina, atau tentang Alice? Ah, dia tidak mau membicarakan itu sekarang.

"Tunggu, masalah apa yang kau maksud? Kita tidak sedang bertengkar kan?", tanya Arthur bingung.

"Memang kita tidak ada masalah, tapi ini masalah lain.", jawab Alfred yang berjalan menuju kolam air mancur, membelakangi Arthur.

Arthur semakin bingung, "masalah apa?"

"Antara kau dan Alice.", balas Alfred, menatap kolam air mancur itu.

Arthur sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Apa yang ingin Alfred bicarakan tentang Alice? Apa rahasianya akan ketahuan? Arthur berharap semoga hal itu tidak terjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak, tapi.. aku merasa bahwa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.", Alfred mulai menjelaskan, dia tidak tahu apa reaksi Arthur yang ada di belakangnya.

"Alice, gadis itu membuatku penasaran. Tadi pagi, sepertinya akan menjadi chatting terakhirku dengan dia. Karena.. aku menanyakan suatu hal aneh.", kata Alfred lagi.

Arthur pura-pura polos, "hal aneh apa?"

"Peter bilang kalau dia tidak mengetahui Alice, itulah yang kutanyakan padanya. Tapi dia bilang kalau dia tahu tentang Peter. Namun untuk memastikannya, tadi siang aku pergi ke rumahmu untuk menemui Peter. Aku pun langsung menanyakan tentang Alice pada adikmu itu, ternyata dia tahu. Dia bilang dia hanya bingung, karena dia mempunyai teman di sekolah dengan nama yang sama.", cerita Alfred.

"_Cih! Kenapa orang ini sangat curiga pada Alice? Sampai-sampai dia.."_, gertak Arthur dalam hati sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Lalu, ketika Peter sedang membantu pengasuhnya di dapur untuk membuatkan teh, aku menemukan ini.", ujar Alfred lalu membalikkan badannya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah buku di hadapan Arthur.

Arthur membelalakkan matanya, itu.. buku harian milik Peter! Jangan-jangan..!

Alfred membuka buku itu sambil terus bicara, "aku semakin penasaran saja, dan diam-diam aku mengambil buku ini. Siapa tahu ada petunjuk. Dan setelah aku membaca semua buku ini, akhirnya aku mengetahui rahasia itu."

Dada Arthur berdetak kencang. Jangan.. jangan..!

"Arthur, sebenarnya.. Alice itu tidak kan?", tanya Alfred tegas sambil menutup buku itu.

Arthur terkejut mendengarnya. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apa maksudmu? Alice itu ada, dia tetanggaku!", jawab Arthur keras sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Alfred tersenyum remeh, "jangan bohong, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Dari dulu aku memang curiga. Rahasia itu semuanya ada di buku harian Peter yang baru saja ditulis hari ini. Lagipula, Anna si pengasuh itu juga tahu kan? Sewaktu aku pergi ke rumahmu, dia dan Peter agak tegang mendengarkan pertanyaanku. Lalu kebetulan sekali, buku harian milik Peter menguatkan bukti itu."

"A-apa kau bilang?", desis Arthur menahan amarah. Ya, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Alice bukan tetanggamu, Alice itu tidak ada. Alice itu.. KAU!", kata Alfred menyimpulkan dengan nada menekan.

Arthur menggigit bibirnya. Padahal, dia sudah percaya pada adik semata wayangnya itu. Marah, kesal. Semuanya menjadi satu. Tiba-tiba saja, Arthur berlari mendekati Alfred dan…

**BUGH!**

"SEMUA ITU TIDAK BENAR! BRENGSEK! Kau memang sudah gila!", teriak Arthur setelah meninju wajah Alfred dan berlari meninggalkannya sendirian.

Alfred mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang habis ditinju Arthur. Tidak menyangka dia akan ditinju seperti itu. Alfred pun akhirnya duduk di kursi yang diduduki Arthur tadi. Dia menghela nafasnya, kemudian menatap langit yang agak berbintang-bintang. Alfred tahu, Arthur tadi menyangkal pernyataannya. Dan baginya, semua itu tambah jelas. Dengan Arthur yang bersikap seperti itu, dia tahu kalau rahasia itu memang benar.

Alfred menutup matanya, dadanya terasa berat. Buku harian Peter yang dia pegang ditaruh dengan keras di sebelahnya.

"Arthur.. maafkan aku.."

* * *

_Next Chapter…_

"Arthur! Buka pintunya!", teriak Tino sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

Antonio dan Vash semakin khawatir saja. Tino sudah memanggil Arthur berkali-kali, namun tidak ada jawaban.

"HEI BODOH! Buka pintunya! Atau akan kudobrak!", Vash memukul pintu kamar mandi keras.

Tapi, tetap saja tidak ada jawaban…

* * *

**#nowplaying KOKIA - Daiji na Mono wa Mabuta no Ura** (DenmarkxNorway~! X3)

Akhirnyaaa~ setelah menempuh ujian akhir yang berat, aku bisa balik lagi melanjutkan fanfic ini! XD

Sebenarnya, chapter ini udah ditulis dari sebulan yang lalu. Tapi mandek gara-gara tugas berlimpah ruah sebelum ujian :3 scene pas Alfred baca buku harian Peter itu yang asli kuketik sehari abis ujian, terus dilanjutkan lagi scene terakhir besoknya alias hari ini (14 Juni). Daaan~ yang bikin semangat nulis ini lagi karena lagunya **KOKIA**, sumpah nyentuh banget. Plus.. pertandingan **FIFA World Cup, England vs USA**! Ada yang nonton gak? Sayang seri euy~ XD –dihajar readers-

Oh ya, maaf kalau "Next Chapter" kemarin gak sama dengan yang ini. Abisnya, gak seru kan kalau Peter sama Anna terang-terangan ngasih tahu. Hihi~ ah, nanti aku ada rencana buat biodata Anna di deviantART. Kalau gak males tapi :P

Yosh, sekian chapter ini. Gimana? Apa bikin nambah penasaran? Atau malah datar-datar aja? Oke deh, kalau ada saran dan kesan silakan review chapter yang penuh perjalanan panjang ini~ –halah lebay- XD

**Thanks for RnR!**

Mizuhashi Azumi


	7. God, please help me

Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star © Ann & Jane Taylor**

On this fic: OC, SUPER OOC –digatak-, Arthur's POV, shounen-ai hint, flashback

* * *

**Show Yourself Lady**

Chapter 7 – God, please help me

* * *

_**Twinkle twinkle little star**_

_**How I wonder what you are**_

_**Up above the world so high**_

_**Like a diamond in the sky**_

_**Twinkle twinkle little star**_

_**How I wonder what you are**_

**-x-**_**  
**_

Aku gagal.. aku gagal.. semuanya telah terbongkar. Kalau begini, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku. Sial, sial! Kenapa Peter sampai selalai itu menjaga buku harian yang kuhadiahkan padanya? Padahal, sudah kubilang buku harian itu harus dijaga baik-baik. Argh! Semua rahasia jadi bocor gara-gara anak sialan itu!

Ya Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana? Aku sudah mencoba rencana ini, tapi gagal total. Sekarang pun, aku tidak bisa menceritakan keluh kesahku kepada siapapun. Ibu sudah tidak ada, sedangkan biasanya aku menceritakan semua masalahku padanya. Beliau selalu mendengarkan dengan baik, beliau selalu memberikan nasihat padaku dengan lembut. Tapi sekarang.. sekarang? Aku harus menceritakan masalahku pada siapa? Aku tidak punya ibu lagi sekarang! Meskipun Anna juga sudah kuanggap sebagai ibu penggantiku, tapi tetap saja dia bukan seperti Ibu!

**-x-**

_**When the blazing sun is gone**_

_**When he nothing shines upon**_

_**Then you show your little light**_

_**Twinkle twinkle all the night**_

_**Twinkle twinkle little star**_

_**How I wonder what you are**_

**-x-**_**  
**_

Aku sudah memendam perasaan ini sudah sejak lama, sejak kami bersahabat. Lebih tepatnya setahun yang lalu, saat semester dua di kelas 1. Waktu itu, aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Aneh, seperti bukan rasa persahabatan. Perasaan yang lebih dari itu. Aku selalu memandang mata birunya yang sejuk itu sampai terlarut-larut, aku selalu tersenyum jika melihat senyumannya yang menyenangkan itu. Rasa yang aneh, rasa ini bukan rasa persahabatan. Dan aku mulai menyadari, apa aku…

Jatuh cinta?

Waktu itu, aku berpikir bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Apa boleh cinta ini terjalin? Aku takut, aku takut pada Tuhan. Tapi, rasa ini tidak bisa dibendung. Meskipun aku sudah berusaha menghilangkan perasaan itu,tapi perasaan itu tidak bisa hilang juga! Aku sudah terlanjur..

Mencintainya**.**

**

* * *

**Embun pagi mulai membasahi pohon-pohon dan semak-semak, pagi sudah tiba. Seperti biasanya, Tino bangun paling pagi daripada teman-temannya. Pemuda berkebangsaan Finland itu harus menyiapkan sarapan pagi, walaupun hari ini adalah hari minggu. Matahari mulai menyinarkan sedikit cahayanya, menembus jendela-jendela kamar asrama tersebut.

Tino tersenyum, "Baiklah, saatnya memasak sarapan pagi. Eh, sebentar.."

Tino hampir saja lupa sesuatu. Semalam dia tidur cepat karena kelelahan kegiatan ekskul, begitu juga dengan Antonio dan Vash. Mereka berdua lebih memilih bersantai di kamar daripada menonton televisi atau jalan-jalan di kota, kenapa? Sama seperti Tino, lelah karena kegiatan ekskul.

Semalam, Vash bilang kalau Arthur ada keperluan sebentar ke luar. Dia tidak tahu keperluan itu agak lama atau tidak. Vash hanya memberitahukannya, Arthur pergi keluar dan sudah membawa kunci duplikat. Sehingga dia bisa masuk sendiri meskipun semuanya sudah tidur.

Sekarang, dia tidak tahu apa Arthur sudah pulang atau belum. Tapi tidak mungkin Arthur belum pulang sampai pagi begini, pikirnya. Akhirnya, Tino melanjutkan kosentrasinya untuk memasak sarapan pagi. Namun baru saja ingin memasak, tiba-tiba Tino dipanggil Antonio yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Ada apa, Antonio?" tanya Tino berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mandi.

"Ini.. kenapa pintunya terkunci? Apa ada orang di dalam?" kata Antonio sambil terus memutar kenop pintu.

Tino sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Memang setelah bangun pagi, dia hanya mencuci mukanya di wastafel. Tino menghampiri Antonio, mencoba membuka pintu. Dia memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi, benar-benar terkunci. Ada siapa di dalam?

"Sepertinya terkunci dari dalam. Mungkin Vash sedang mandi." kata Tino sambil berpikir.

Antonio menggeleng, "Tidak, tadi sudah aku cek dia masih tidur di kamar."

"Arthur sudah pulang?" tanya Tino.

Antonio menggeleng lagi, "Belum, dia tidak bersama Vash di kamarnya. Tapi.."

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Vash keluar kamarnya sambil mengusap wajahnya yang mengantuk. Tino dan Antonio langsung melihat Vash yang baru bangun, yang dilihat pun merasa bingung. Ada apa ya? Kenapa semuanya berkumpul di pintu kamar mandi?

"Ada apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Vash sedikit galak.

"Arthur sudah pulang belum?" tanya Antonio balik bertanya.

Vash diam sebentar lalu menjawab, "Entahlah, tapi samar-samar aku melihatnya masuk kamar lalu keluar lagi. Atau aku hanya bermimpi? Ah aku tidak tahu."

Antonio menghela nafasnya. Sia-sia saja, masa keadaan teman sekamarnya sendiri tidak tahu? Tino hanya tertawa kecil. Kemudian, Tino kembali berpikir. Namun dalam sekejap, dia mendapatkan sebuah ide. Dia berjalan menuju rak sepatu yang ada di dekat pintu kamar asrama mereka. Dilihatnya sepatu Arthur yang hanya ditaruh dekat rak sepatu, berarti Arthur sudah pulang. Tapi, kalau begitu siapa yang berada di kamar mandi?

Tino kembali berkumpul di depan pintu kamar mandi lalu mulai memutar kenop pintu lagi, "Arthur! Apa kau berada di dalam?"

Antonio dan Vash kaget mendengar Tino memanggil Arthur, apa benar Arthur ada di dalam kamar mandi?

"Apa kau yakin Arthur berada di dalam?" tanya Antonio, entah sudah berapa kali dia menanyakan hal ini.

Tino mengangguk, "Cek saja rak sepatu."

Tanpa basa-basi, Antonio segera mengecek rak sepatu. Benar, ternyata ada sepatu Arthur di situ. Mereka jadi hafal sepatu-sepatu yang dimiliki satu sama lain, mungkin karena sudah hampir setahun mereka bersama dalam satu kamar asrama. Antonio berpandangan dengan Tino dan Vash.

"Mungkin benar Arthur ada di dalam!" kata Antonio heboh. Oh ya, dia ingin cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi karena dia ingin mencuci mukanya yang mengantuk.

Tino mengetuk pintu lagi dengan agak keras, "Arthur, apa kau ada di dalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban, padahal suara ketukan itu cukup keras untuk didengar telinga. Tino kembali mengetuk, namun hasilnya sama saja. Antonio memukul pintu, tapi tetap saja tidak terdengar apa-apa. Dia pun memutar lagi kenop pintu. Sial, terkunci dari dalam.

"Arthur! Buka pintunya! Aku ingin memakai kamar mandi!" teriak Antonio. Ya, wajar saja kalau Antonio berteriak seperti itu. Itu karena Arthur adalah saingannya dalam adu mulut, tiada hari tanpa pertarungan kata-kata oleh mereka berdua.

"Arthur! Tolong buka pintunya!" teriak Tino sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

Diam, tidak ada suara apa-apa di dalam. Antonio dan Vash semakin khawatir saja, begitu juga Tino. Pasalnya, meskipun pintunya sudah dipukul atau diketuk, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Mereka bertiga mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak, apa mungkin...

"HEI BODOH! Buka pintunya atau akan kudobrak!" seru Vash ikut membantu sambil memukul pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Apa yang Arthur lakukan di dalam kamar mandi? Karena pintunya terkunci dan kunci kamar mandi hanya dipegang oleh koordinator kamar asrama, mereka harus melapor pada koordinator tersebut dan memintanya untuk membuka pintu. Ya, itulah tugas seorang koordinator kamar asrama, memegang kunci asrama dan segala ruangan di dalamnya.

"Sudah tidak ada sahutan, terkunci pula. Bagaimana kalau kita beritahu koordinator saja?" usul Antonio sedikit tak sabar.

Vash dan Tino mengangguk. Akhirnya, Antonio dan Vash yang pergi menemui si koordinator. Mereka langsung memberitahukan masalah yang ada di kamar asrama mereka di pagi cerah ini. Akhirnya, si koordinator ke kamar asrama mereka dan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Kemudian, terlihatlah siapa yang ada di dalam kamar mandi. Mereka bertiga langsung terkejut.

"Ya Tuhan..!"

* * *

_**Then the traveler in the dark**_

_**Thanks you for your tiny spark**_

_**He could not see which way to go**_

_**If you did not twinkle so**_

_**Twinkle twinkle little star**_

_**How I wonder what you are**_

**-x-**_**  
**_

Aku masih ingat sekali.. saat itu. Di mana pertama kali aku tahu tentang arti cinta..

"_Ibu!"_

"_Arthur sayangku, ada apa? Kau memanggil ibu?"_

"_Tentu saja! Oh ya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi.. jangan beritahu ayah ya?"_

"_Iya, ibu tidak akan beritahu. Apa itu?"_

"_Cinta itu apa?"_

"_Hah? Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?"_

"_Aku hanya ingin tahu."_

"_Baiklah, akan ibu jawab. Cinta itu adalah sebuah perasaan yang ingin membagi bersama terhadap seseorang. Cinta itu adalah sebuah perasaan yang berharga dan harus dijaga agar perasaan itu semakin indah."_

"_Oh.."_

"_Cinta itu adalah perasaan yang tidak bisa dipaksakan. Jika kau mencintai sesuatu, jagalah cinta itu agar selalu terasa indah. Jika tidak, maka akan bisa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Cinta itu adalah perasaan yang harus kau hargai, Arthur."_

**-x-**_  
_

_**In the dark blue sky you keep**_

_**And often through my curtains peep**_

_**For you never shut your eye**_

_**Till the sun is in the sky**_

_**Twinkle twinkle little star **_

_**How I wonder what you are**_

**-x-**_**  
**_

Dan aku sangat ingat.. kejadian tragis itu..

"_Ayah.. Ibu.."_

"_Tuan muda, kau.."_

"_AYAH! IBU!" _

"_Tuan muda! Jangan masuk!"_

"_Lepaskan aku, Anna! Aku ingin masuk! Aku ingin melihat mereka!"_

"_Kau tidak pantas melihat wajah mereka yang berlumuran darah itu! Setelah mereka sudah dibersihkan dan dibaringkan di peti mati, baru kau bisa melihat wajah mereka dengan tenang."_

"_Aku tidak mau! Aku mau lihat sekarang!"_

"_Tuan muda, dari semalam kau menangis keras terus. Kau tidak boleh menangis lagi."_

"_TIDAK! Aku ingin bertemu Ayah dan Ibu! Lepaskan aku, Anna! Lepaskan!"_

"_Tuan muda, kumohon dengarkan aku.."_

"_Ayah! Ibu! Aku- uhuk uhuk!"_

_BRUK!_

"_Ya Tuhan, tuan muda!"_

**-x-**_  
_

_**As your bright and tiny spark**_

_**Lights the traveler in the dark**_

_**Through I know not what you are**_

_**Twinkle twinkle little star**_

_**Twinkle twinkle little star**_

_**How I wonder what you are**_

_**-x-**__**  
**_

"Arthur, kau baik-baik saja?"

Arthur membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, namun tertutup lagi karena merasa pusing. Kemudian, dicobanya lagi untuk membuka mata. Dilihatnya Tino di samping tempat tidurnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Wah.. syukurlah kau sudah bangun!" kata Tino lega.

"Tino.. apa yang terjadi?" tanya Arthur pelan, bingung.

Tino menaikkan alisnya, "Ya ampun, kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sedangkan itu adalah kesalahanmu?"

"Huh? Memangnya.." Arthur mengingat-ingat lagi.

Ah, akhirnya dia ingat. Tadi malam setelah menemui Alfred, dia langsung berganti pakaian dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Dia ke kamar mandi tidak hanya sekedar apa yang biasa dilakukan di tempat itu. Dia merenung.

"Oh iya iya, aku ingat." kata Arthur sambil mengangguk.

"Syukurlah. Kami terkejut ketika kau tertidur di kamar mandi, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan? Untung tidak terjadi hal-hal yang buruk padamu, hanya masuk angin saja karena kau tertidur di kamar mandi yang dingin." ujar Tino.

Arthur menaikkan alisnya, "Masuk angin lagi? Ya Tuhan.."

"Jangan mengeluh! Ini semua kan karena kesalahanmu, akui saja masuk angin itu. Daritadi aku di sini untuk mengompres dahimu, sedangkan Vash sedang membeli obat untukmu. Kau diam saja di sini, aku akan membuat makanan hangat untukmu." kata Tino lalu pergi meninggalkan Arthur sendirian.

Arthur menghela nafasnya. Pantas saja dia merasa pusing dan badannya terasa lemas. Ya, mungkin untuk kali ini dia akan mengakui ulahnya semalam. Itu karena dia merasa kesal, sedih, semuanya bercampur aduk. Alfred sudah mengetahui semua rahasianya, habis sudah. Dan dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan. Berkata jujur? Oh itu tidak mungkin. Tiba-tiba saja, handphone milik Arthur yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya berbunyi. Dilihatnya siapa yang menelepon, Alice lagi?

"Halo.." jawab Arthur dengan suara agak serak.

"Halo Arthur~ se-la-mat-pa-gi!" kata suara di seberang sana. Ya, itu Alice.

"Akh! Hentikan! Perannya sudah berakhir, Alfred sudah tahu semuanya." seru Arthur sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"APA? Kenapa bisa terbongkar begitu?" tanya Alice terkejut.

Arthur menutup matanya, "Semalam aku menemuinya, dia ingin bicara denganku. Aku kira dia akan membicarakan tentang apa, tahu-tahu.. dia membicarakan soal rencana ini dan semuanya terbongkar. Parahnya lagi, dia sampai pergi ke rumahku dan mencuri buku harian Peter."

"Apa? Dasar orang tidak tahu sopan santun! Dia pergi ke rumahmu dan dengan seenaknya mencuri buku harian Peter? Biadab sekali!" balas Alice kesal.

"Sudahlah, semuanya sudah berakhir. Tapi, jangan bocorkan dulu peranmu itu. Dia mungkin sudah tahu siapa Alice, tapi dia tidak tahu apa tujuanku di balik itu." pesan Arthur serius, dia tidak ingin gagal lagi.

Terdengar suara gumaman Alice, "Hem.. oke, aku setuju. Oh iya, kenapa suaramu serak begitu?"

"Masuk angin." jawab Arthur singkat.

"Ya ampun~ kasihan sekali kau. Baiklah, aku tidak mau menganggu istirahatmu. Sudah dulu ya, semoga lekas sembuh!"

Arthur meletakkan handphone-nya dengan keras ke tempat tidur, sedikit frustasi. Dia mengingat mimpinya tadi, apa maksud mimpi itu? Kenapa masa lalu itu teringat kembali? Arthur mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi, dia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian menyedihkan itu. Peristiwa di mana orang tuanya meninggal cukup menyiksanya, sampai-sampai membuat matanya sakit dan sembab.

Ya, di umur 4 tahun, Arthur sudah mengalami hal yang sangat buruk. Ayah dan ibunya meninggal saat masih kecil, meninggalkan dirinya dan Peter yang masih bayi. Butuh sekitar beberapa minggu untuk menghilangkan shock dari kejadian tragis itu. Namun dengan bantuan psikolog yang dipanggil Anna, akhirnya shock itu pun bisa hilang.

Dan sejak itu, Arthur tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Dia tidak ingin hal itu membuatnya mundur dalam melangkah. Ya, mungkin dalam masa kecilnya dia tidak merasakan secara penuh kasih sayang dari orang tua, tapi dia harus mandiri dan tegas dalam menghadapi hidup.

"Tuhan.. tolong bantu aku dalam menghadapi hidup ini.."

* * *

"Jadi.. apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Arthur-san semalam?" tanya Kiku.

Alfred menghela nafasnya, "Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku hanya merasa Arthur-san jadi sedikit risau." tanya Kiku lagi.

"Kemarin dia datang ke rapat OSIS atau tidak?" Alfred malah bertanya balik.

"Datang sih.."

Alfred memajukan bibirnya, jengkel. Dia ingin sedikit melupakan kejadian semalam, di mana dia membongkar rahasia Arthur. Sebenarnya, ada rasa bersalah yang menyangkut di dalam hatinya, tapi rasa itu dia tekan dengan tekadnya untuk mengetahui rahasia itu. Dan juga.. Alfred tidak ingin memberitahukan kejadian semalam kepada teman-teman sekamarnya, terutama Kiku yang merupakan teman dekat Arthur di OSIS.

"Dia tidak apa-apa kok, percayalah." kata Alfred meyakinkan.

"Yang benar?" balas Kiku tidak percaya.

Alfred berdecak, "Ah sudahlah! Capek berdebat denganmu!"

"Aku tidak berdebat, aku hanya bertanya kok. Tidak apa-apa kan?" ujar Kiku tidak mau kalah, meskipun yang dikatakannya memang benar.

Gilbert dan Hasan tertawa kecil melihat kedua teman mereka adu mulut. Hari minggu ini mereka habiskan untuk bersantai di kamar asrama, hitung-hitung untuk melepas lelah setelah seminggu melakukan kegiatan sekolah.

"Hei, hei.. kalian ini kenapa sih? Kok jadi adu mulut begitu? Kesesesese~" hardik Gilbert sambil tertawa.

"Betul itu, pagi-pagi sudah ribut. Alfred, anta kenapa? Kenapa jadi kesal begitu?" Hasan juga ikut menghardik.

Alfred berdecak lagi, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya. Akhirnya dia bangun dari duduknya dan keluar dari kamar asrama dengan sedikit membanting pintu. Kiku, Gilbert, dan Hasan pun terheran-heran. Ada apa dengan Alfred?

"Kiku, kau harus meminta maaf." kata Gilbert setelah menyeruput kopi mokanya.

Kiku menaikkan alisnya, "Kenapa harus aku? Aku kan hanya bertanya. Benar kan, Hasan-san?"

"E-eh.. iya juga sih.." balas Hasan.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa dengannya?" tanya Gilbert bingung.

Kiku menarik perhatian matanya dari laptop, lalu menghela nafas. Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres antara Alfred dan Arthur. Kiku tahu karena dua orang tersebut adalah teman dekatnya, sudah begitu kedua temannya itu bersahabat. Jadi, bisa dibilang dia tahu persis jika seandainya mereka ada masalah.

"Hari ini ada pertemuan OSIS dengan para kandidat calon ketua, jadi aku ingin memberitahukan Arthur-san tentang hal ini. Tadi aku menelepon kamar asramanya, tapi diangkat oleh Antonio-san. Katanya, dia sedang sakit karena mengunci dirinya di kamar mandi." cerita Kiku.

"Apa? Arthur mengunci diri di kamar mandi?" kata Gilbert kaget.

Hasan mengelus dadanya, "Masya Allah.. lalu bagaimana?"

"Ya akhirnya dia masuk angin. Nanti aku akan memberitahukan kepada ketua OSIS, meminta izin untuk Arthur-san." balas Kiku dengan tenang.

"Ta-tapi.. itu kan penting sekali!" kata Gilbert khawatir.

"Kalau bisa sih.. aku ingin mewakilinya." kata Kiku menenangkan suasana.

Hasan mengangguk, "Itu lebih bagus daripada tidak datang."

Kiku tersenyum membalas perkataan Hasan, dia setuju. Seharusnya Arthur bisa datang hari ini, tetapi karena dia sakit ya apa boleh buat. Namun, masih terbesit di pikirannya soal Alfred. Kenapa hari ini si maniak hamburger itu jadi agak sensi? Kiku menggelengkan kepalanya. Memang dasar manusia tidak bisa membaca isi hati orang lain.

"_Aku harap.. semuanya baik-baik saja."_ harap Kiku dalam hati.

* * *

_Next Chapter..._

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya saja? Kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya?" teriak Arthur pada Peter.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau buku harianku dicuri Alfred! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?" balas Peter tidak terima.

Anna langsung berlari dari dapur ketika mendengar teriakan Arthur. Ada apa ini? Baru datang langsung bertengkar?

"Tuan muda, Peter, ada apa ini?" tanya Anna bingung namun sedikit khawatir.

Arthur menunjuk ke wajah Peter, "Anna, seharusnya kau lebih menjaga perbuatannya! Dia sudah membiarkan buku hariannya dicuri oleh Alfred. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Gara-gara hal sepele seperti ini Alfred jadi tahu rahasiaku!"

"A-apa? Dicuri? Tapi tuan muda, Peter tidak tahu kalau buku hariannya dicuri. Jadi kumohon, jangan langsung menyangka begitu!" balas Anna membela Peter.

Peter mengangguk, "Benar kata Anna!"

"DASAR SIALAN!"

PLAAAK!

"Ingat, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sampai kau mengakui hal itu. Mengerti?" ancam Arthur lalu pergi keluar dari rumah.

Peter mengusap-usap pipinya yang ditampar keras oleh Arthur, dia tidak menyangka kakaknya akan berbuat seperti itu. Anna langsung memeluk Peter yang kaget karena hal tadi, dia mengelus punggung Peter.

"Sudahlah Peter, tidak perlu kau pikirkan yang tadi. Mungkin kakakmu sedang stres karena kegiatan di sekolahnya menumpuk." kata Anna menenangkan Peter.

"_Tuan muda, apa kau sudah gila? Teganya kau menampar adikmu sendiri.."_ kata Anna dalam hati.

* * *

**#nowplaying Yoshizawa Rie – Ne, Nande**

Yosh, salam jumpa untuk kalian semua setelah melewati libur yang panjang (?) ini! Hehe.. libur apaan, udah masuk sekolah juga :P

Akhirnya, chapter ini bisa selesai juga. Dan lagi-lagi, chapter ini telah melewati perjalanan yang panjaaang sekali. Jadi, sebenarnya setengah dari chapter ini aku tulis pas liburan di rumah 1st bro dan aku niat ngelanjutin lagi di rumah. Eh pas balik ke rumah, lagi-lagi.. KOMPUTER RUSAK! Argh! Dan terpaksa aku lanjutin seminggu setelah sekolah di rumah 2nd bro, sekalian numpang OL. Hehe.. :D (oke, ini kayaknya curhat deh)

Ah, karena chapter ini penuh dengan masa lalunya Arthur, jadi aku pakai lagu "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" sebagai penambah kesan. Tapi aku ngebayangin lagu itu pake musik seriosa, jadi kesannya masa kecil tragis gitu –halah- lalu, di sini Arthur masih jadi calon ketua OSIS. Aku pakai sistem pemilihan ketua OSIS di sekolahku aja, di sekolah kalian mungkin juga gitu kan? Ingat, Arthur dan kawan-kawan masih kelas 2 lho~ :D

Oh ya, terima kasih untuk **Yuuichi93** yang udah koreksi tentang tanda koma dalam kalimat langsung. Sebenarnya dari dulu udah pernah dikoreksi, tapi aku aja yang ngeyel. Soalnya aku inget kata guru bahasa Indonesia kalau yang kupakai itu betul. Setelah dikoreksi lagi sama Yuu-san dan pastiin lagi di KBBI, ternyata bener juga. Jadilah, ganti gaya lagi~ XD

Oke, udah ya basa-basinya. Gimana dengan chapter kali ini? Silakan keluarkan pendapat kalian lewat review ya. Maaf ya kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Mungkin chapter ini jadi pendek dan agak aneh, karena pengaruh stres komputer rusak + kena flu. Hehe.. 8D

**Thanks for RnR!**

Mizuhashi Azumi


	8. Dark and Light

Setelah beberapa minggu komputer rusak dan baik kembali, akhirnya bisa update lagi! Yosh, lanjut aja deh ke chapter 8 ya~ XD

Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

On this fic: OC, OOC, kekerasan keluarga, flashback (silakan tebak sendiri yang mana), dan lain-lain yang bisa disimpulkan sendiri

* * *

**Show Yourself Lady**

Chapter 8 – Dark and Light

* * *

Hari-hari sekolah pun mulai kembali dijalani oleh siswa-siswi Hetalia International High School. Hari ini, di kelas 2-2, semuanya heboh tentang kabar bahwa ketua kelas sekaligus calon ketua OSIS mereka sakit. Ya, itu mungkin aneh bagi warga kelas 2-2, karena biasanya sang ketua kelas alias Arthur Kirkland jarang sakit. Kabar itu disampaikan oleh Sey, yang merupakan wakil ketua kelas 2-2.

"Hari ini Arthur tidak masuk karena sakit. Jadi untuk sekretaris, tolong absen dia sebagai sakit ya." kata Sey pada sekretaris kelas.

Alfred yang sudah mendengar kabar itu hanya bersikap biasa saja. Entahlah, mungkin dia merasa bahwa itu adalah hokum karma karena sudah menipu dirinya. Sambil terus memainkan game di laptopnya, dia menghela nafas. Sekarang dia sudah dua kali ditipu, oleh Yekaterina dan Arthur. Untuk masalahnya dengan Yekaterina, Alfred sudah menganggapnya angin lalu. Tapi untuk Arthur, rasanya dia ingin meninju wajah sahabatnya itu. Bayangkan saja, sahabatnya sendiri sudah tega menipu dirinya?

Dilihatnya Francis yang sedang berjalan menuju mejanya. Alfred melirikkan matanya, lalu kembali menatap layar laptopnya. Tiba-tiba saja, Francis menggebrak mejanya. Tak hanya membuat Alfred seorang saja terkejut, semua murid pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke meja Alfred.

"Mau apa kau? Kenapa kau menggebrak mejaku?" tanya Alfred.

"Apa kau yang telah membuat Arthur sakit?" balas Francis balik bertanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hei! Jangan seenaknya menuduh orang! Karena sekarang kelas sedang tidak ada guru, kau mau berlagak seperti pahlawan? Hah?" kata Alfred kencang, tidak terima dituduh.

"Semalam aku menelepon ke kamar asramanya. Dia cerita padaku, kalau dia skait setelah bertemu denganmu pada sabtu malam. Dan aku ingin tanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Francis lagi, kali ini lebih serius.

Alfred langsung berdiri, "Aku hanya membicarakan hal penting padanya. Kau tidak usah ikut campur!"

Seisi kelas langsung diam menonton pertarungan adu mulut itu. Sey yang juga melihat pertengkaran mereka mulai berdiri perlahan dari kursinya, ingin melerai mereka. Segera dia berlari menuju meja Alfred dan menjauhkan mereka dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hentikan, kalian berdua!" lerai Sey sambil mendorong mereka agar terpisah.

Francis menahan tangan Sey, "Aku ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan Arthur jadi berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Jangan ganggu aku, Sey!"

"Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat, kak! Hentikan!" seru Sey memejamkan mata seraya menahan tubuh Francis yang ingin mendekati Alfred.

Seiring seruan Sey tadi, bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Sey langsung menarik Francis keluar kelas, pergi entah kemana. Semua murid kelas 2-2 yang tadi terdiam karena melihat pertengkaran tadi langsung ramai kembali karena sudah waktunya istirahat. Alfred langsung duduk kembali di kursinya sambil menghela nafas, lalu kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Apa-apaan Francis tadi? Dasar orang aneh.."

**-x-**

"Kakak ini kenapa sih? Setidaknya kakak bicara baik-baik dulu pada Alfred!"

Francis hanya menggumam tak jelas mendengar nasihat dari Sey. Sekarang mereka ada di kantin. Sebenarnya Francis ingin pergi ke tempat lain, namun gadis berpita dua itu memaksanya untuk pergi ke kantin. Untuk apa? Membicarakan pertengkaran tadi.

"Hei, aku hanya penasaran kok. Sungguh. Andai saja kau tidak melerai kami, pasti Alfred akan langsung menjawab." sergah Francis.

"Aku tidak yakin Alfred akan menjawabnya. Itu me-ma-lu-kan! Kakak mengerti?" balas Sey pada teman yang disebutnya kakak itu. Dia memang lebih nyaman memanggil Francis dengan sebutan kakak, karena baginya Francis adalah teman yang lebih dewasa daripada yang lainnya.

Tidak tahan mendengar ocehan Sey, Francis langsung pergi meninggalkan kantin. Sey yang mencegahnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia melihat raut wajah Francis yang penuh amarah, jadi dia membiarkan temannya itu pergi. Akhirnya, Sey duduk sendirian di salah satu meja kantin. Namun tak lama kemudian, datanglah seseorang mengagetkan Sey.

"Seychelles!"

"Eh.. Kak Eliza!"

Ya, dia adalah Elizabeta. Dia datang bersama Natalia yang berkebangsaan Belarus dan Bella yang berasa dari Belgium. Elizabeta duduk di kelas 3, sedangkan Natalia dan Bella duduk di kelas 2 sama seperti Sey. Mereka bertiga cukup akrab dengan Sey, karena mereka berteman dekat sejak bertemu di klub mading.

"Kamu sendirian saja di sini?" tanya Elizabeta.

"Haha.. tadi aku bersama Francis, tapi dia sudah pergi entah kemana." jawab Sey.

Bella ikut bertanya, "Lalu, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Sey terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Bella, dan itu membuat mereka bertiga jadi kebingungan. Sebenarnya ada suatu hal yang ingin dia bicarakan. Ya, dia ingin menceritakan tentang sang ketua kelas 2-2 yang dia sukai itu.

"Ehm.. teman-teman, bisa duduk sebentar? Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu."

* * *

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Sudah ada lima hari Arthur terbaring di tempat tidur karena sakit. Ini dia yang menyebabkan Arthur benci dengan keadaan yang disebut sakit, karena sembuhnya pasti butuh waktu yang cukup lama. Terkadang dia memaksakan dirinya sehat walaupun fisiknya menolak kehendaknya itu.

Arthur sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi, dia sudah bisa jalan ke sana kemari meskipun suhu badannya belum kembali normal secara total. Dan entah kenapa, konsentrasi menontonnya buyar karena kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Bukan, bukan kejadian di mana rahasianya terbongkar. Tetapi di mana saat Sey menjenguknya dan menyatakan bahwa gadis itu menyukai dirinya.

**XxX**

"A-apa kau bilang?" kata Arthur kaget.

Sey hanya diam saja, wajahnya memerah karena malu. Ya, akhirnya dia bisa mengungkapkan perasaan sukanya pada Arthur. Walaupun dalam penyampaiannya tadi dia agak sedikit gugup.

"A-aku suka padamu, Arthur.. k-kalau kau tidak menanggapinya tidak apa-apa, tapi kalau kau menerima perasaanku aku pasti sangat senang sekali.." balas Sey sedikit grogi.

Arthur menarik tatapan matanya dari Sey, kemudian tersenyum datar. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, sedangkan dia sudah punya tambatan hati yang lain. Dia takut menyakiti perasaan Sey.

"Sey, setiap orang pasti memiliki ketertarikan terhadap orang lain. Namun, tidak semua ketertarikan itu menyambung satu sama lain." kata Arthur.

Sey tetap diam, membiarkan Arthur bicara kembali.

"Tapi.. aku sudah punya seseorang yang kusukai. Maaf ya, Seychelles. Kita bersahabat saja ya?"

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang muncul di dada Sey, akan tetapi perlahan-lahan rasa kecewa itu sedikit hilang. Sey tersenyum lembut pada Arthur.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih ya."

**XxX**

Arthur menutup mata dengan lengannya, otaknya terasa berat. Banyak pikiran yang melayang menghampirinya. Pencalonannya sebagai ketua OSIS dia titipkan dulu kepada Kiku, dan itu membuatnya merasa tidak enak hati. Ditambah dengan pernyataan suka Sey padanya, membuatnya semakin pusing.

Lalu, dia kembali memikirkan tentang rahasianya yang terbongkar oleh Alfred. Kemudian pikirannya melayang pada Peter dan Anna. Dia bertanya-tanya, kenapa mereka tidak bisa menjadi tempat kepercayaannya? Karena mereka (mungkin lebih tepatnya Peter), Alfred mengetahui rahasia Alice yang sesungguhnya. Ya.. walaupun rahasia itu belum terbuka secara penuh, karena masih ada yang ikut berperan.

Arthur ingin pergi ke rumahnya, ingin tahu kenapa Peter dan Anna bisa selalai itu. Entah setan apa yang merasuki pikirannya, dia langsung pergi menuju kamar dan berganti pakaian. Di kamar asrama itu hanya ada dia dan Antonio saja, itu pun sedang tidur. Arthur melihat jam dinding dekat dapur, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 9 malam.

"_Masih sempat, perjalanan dari sini ke rumah hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit."_ ujar Arthur dalam hati.

Setelah bersiap-siap, dia pun pergi keluar kamar asrama dan mengunci pintu kamar. Kemudian dia pergi sambil melihat keadaan sekitar, dia tidak ingin dilihat oleh teman-temannya. Sesampainya dekat dengan pintu gerbang, dia pun berlari dan meminta izin kepada penjaga. Sukses, dia berhasil keluar dari lingkungan sekolah itu.

"_Sekarang saatnya.."_

_

* * *

_Cuaca malam saat itu cukup dingin, membuat beberapa penghuni kota London enggan untuk keluar rumah. Termasuk Peter dan Anna, yang sedang berdiam diri di rumah. Mereka berdua berkumpul di dekat perapian sembari menghangatkan tubuh. Anna yang sedang merajut melihat Peter yang sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Dia tidak menyangka, dia sudah membesarkan anak itu dan kakak laki-lakinya layaknya seorang ibu. Tidak, dia bukan ibu kandung dari mereka. Anna hanyalah seorang pengasuh yang sekaligus berperan menjadi ibu, karena orang tua dari kedua anak itu sudah tidak hidup lagi di dunia. Tak hanya dia saja yang mengasuh, sanak saudara dari majikannya itu juga membantu mendidik kedua anak itu. Mereka rela jauh-jauh datang dari Ireland dan Scotland hanya untuk membantunya.

Ya, majikan yang telah mengangkatnya sebagai pengasuh adalah ibu dari kedua anak itu alias Mrs. Kirkland. Majikannya itu telah memberi amanat kepadanya untuk menjaga, mendidik, dan mengajarkan hal-hal baik kepada Arthur dan Peter. Dan entah kenapa, dia merasa bersalah telah mendidik kedua anak tersebut yang seharusnya dididik oleh ibu kandungnya.

"_Mrs. Kirkland, maafkan aku yang naif ini.."_ katanya memohon maaf dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja, Anna dikagetkan oleh suara ketukan pintu yang cukup keras. Seketika Peter menghentikan kegiatannya, melihat ke arah pintu rumah. Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini? Sudah begitu mengetuknya keras pula.

"Aku yang akan bukakan pintunya, kau tetap di sini ya." kata Peter lalu pergi menuju pintu.

Anna mengintip dibalik tembok pemisah antara ruang tamu dan ruang tengah. Dilihatnya Peter membuka kunci pintu dan dibukanya pintu itu. Terlihat Peter agak terkejut dengan tamu yang datang ke rumahnya itu, begitu pula juga Anna.

"Tuan muda?"

**-x-**

"Arthur? Kenapa kau kemari malam-malam begini?"

Peter kaget ketika yang datang adalah kakaknya sendiri, Arthur. Dilihatnya Arthur mengeluarkan uap dari mulutnya, sepertinya kedinginan. Tapi.. kenapa dia berkunjung di jam tidur seperti ini?

Arthur masuk ke rumah dan menutup pintunya, "Kebetulan sekali kau yang membukakan pintunya. Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Membicarakan apa?" tanya Peter polos.

"Tentang buku harian milikmu."

Peter terhenyak ketika mendengar perkataan Arthur. Dia mulai khawatir, karena buku hariannya yang hilang itu sampai sekarang belum ditemukan. Parahnya lagi, di situ ada cerita tentang rahasia Arthur.

"M-memangnya ada apa dengan buku harianku?" tanya Peter gugup.

Arthur merogoh jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku, "Ini milikmu kan?"

Mata Peter terbelalak lebar, Peter langsung merebutnya dari Arthur dan memeluknya penuh sayang. Arthur hanya diam saja melihat kelegaan yang diekspresikan adiknya itu. Dia hanya ingin tahu. Ingin tahu kenapa buku harian itu bisa berada di tangan Alfred.

"Arthur, terima kasih telah menemukan buku harianku! Aku senang sekali! Kau menemukannya di mana?" tanya Peter kegirangan.

"Alfred, dia memberikannya padaku." jawab Arthur datar.

Memang, sebelumnya buku harian itu masih berada di tangan Alfred. Tetapi, Arthur meminta Sey untuk mengambilnya dan memberikan buku itu padanya di saat Sey menjenguk ke kamar asramanya.

Peter terdiam, kaget. Bagaimana bisa buku hariannya berada di tangan Alfred? Lagipula, kalau dia pikir-pikir kembali, buku harian itu memang hilang sejak Alfred berkunjung ke rumahnya. Peter pun mulai khawatir dan takut. Jangan-jangan…

"Bagaimana Alfred bisa mengambilnya darimu?" tanya Arthur serius.

"Hei jerk! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!" sangkal Peter.

"Buku harianmu dicuri oleh Alfred dan dia jadi tahu rahasia Alice hanya karena membaca isi buku harianmu itu, bodoh!" bentak Arthur kasar.

Peter menutup matanya, takut. Dia tidak tahu kalau buku hariannya diambil Alfred. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu. Dia ingin membalas perkataan Arthur, namun ada sedikit rasa takut menahannya.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu di depanku! Aku kan tidak tahu!" seru Peter membela diri.

Arthur menjadi bertambah kesal saja. Dirinya sudah dibakar oleh amarah, dan kekesalannya itu membuat dirinya berubah menjadi iblis yang ditakutkan adiknya.

"Oh begitu? Lalu, kenapa kau membiarkannya saja? Kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya?" teriak Arthur pada Peter.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu kalau buku harianku dicuri oleh Alfred! Kenapa kau meyalahkanku? Kau ini memang tidak mengerti!" balas Peter tidak terima.

Suara keributan itu menggema sampai ke dapur, di mana Anna sedang membuatkan teh untuk Arthur. Karena merasa terganggu, dia menghentikan kegiatan membuat tehnya dan pergi menuju ruang tamu. Dia heran, baru saja datang kenapa langsung ribut?

Anna menghampiri mereka, "Tuan muda, Peter, ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian ribut?"

Arthur menunjuk ke wajah Peter, "Anna, seharusnya kau lebih menjaga perbuatannya! Dia sudah membiarkan buku hariannya dicuri oleh Alfred. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Gara-gara hal sepele seperti ini Alfred jadi tahu rahasiaku!"

Spontan, Anna pun terkejut. Ternyata buku harian yang hilang itu berada di tangan Alfred. Sudah susah payah dia mencari dan mencari di setiap sudut dan ternyata ada di tangan pemuda berkacamata itu? Sia-sia saja usahanya.

"A-apa? Dicuri? Tapi tuan muda, Peter tidak tahu kalau buku hariannya dicuri. Jadi kumohon, jangan langsung menyangka begitu!" balas Anna membela Peter.

Peter mengangguk, "Benar kata Anna!"

"DIAM!"

**PLAAAK!**

Arthur menampar wajah Peter hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Peter mengaduh kesakitan, dia mengusap-usap pipinya yang ditampar tadi. Anna langsung menghampiri Peter yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Tuan muda! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Anna pada Arthur, dia tidak menerima perbuatan Arthur yang licik seperti ini.

"Bukan urusanmu. Dan Peter, ingat. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sampai kau mengakui hal itu. Mengerti?" ancam Arthur lalu pergi keluar dari rumah dengan membanting pintu.

Setelah Arthur pergi dari rumah, suasana pun hening sejenak. Peter mengusap-usap pipinya yang ditampar keras oleh Arthur, dia tidak menyangka kakaknya akan berbuat seperti itu. Anna langsung memeluk Peter yang kaget karena hal buruk tadi, dia mengelus punggung Peter.

"Sudahlah Peter, tidak perlu kau pikirkan yang tadi. Mungkin kakakmu sedang stres karena sedang banyak masalah." kata Anna menenangkan Peter.

Tak lama kemudian, Peter sudah terisak-isak dalam pelukan Anna. Dia takut, dia shock. Karena sebelumnya Arthur tidak pernah berbuat seperti itu padanya. Anna menatapnya iba, dia terus memeluk Peter erat.

"_Tuan muda, apa kau sudah gila? Teganya kau menampar adikmu sendiri.."_ kata Anna dalam hati.

* * *

Arthur berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan yang ternyata masih cukup ramai. Cuaca yang dingin membuatnya mengeluarkan uap dari mulutnya. Dia berjalan terus-menerus tanpa henti, dia tidak ingin pulang dulu ke asrama sekolahnya.

Arthur tidak menyangka, bahwa tangannya telah menampar adik kandungnya sendiri. Ya, dia merasa bahwa ada yang mengendalikan dirinya saat itu, tetapi bukan dirinya. Dia sudah terlanjur tenggelam dalam amarah, hingga dia tidak sampai bisa mengontrol emosinya. Sebenarnya dia menyesal telah melakukan hal itu, menyesal sekali.

"_Betapa bodohnya aku, kenapa aku bisa berbuat sekejam itu pada Peter? Bodoh, kau memang bodoh, Arthur. Memalukan.."_ katanya dalam hati, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia berjalan pelan, sampai akhirnya dia melihat seorang ibu dengan anak laki-laki berusia 2 tahun yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Ibu anak itu sedang membeli sesuatu di sebuah kios, sedangkan anaknya dengan riang memainkan sebuah bola di tangannya. Iri, Arthur iri melihat anak itu. Tetapi, kemudian dia berharap. Semoga anak itu bisa didampingi oleh ibunya sampai dewasa nanti. Dia tidak ingin anak itu bernasib sama dengannya dan adiknya.

Arthur terlalu asyik melihat anak itu, dia sampai bersandar di sebuah tiang lampu hanya untuk melihat kegirangan anak itu. Dia terus mengucapkan berbagai harapan untuk anak itu dalam hatinya. Ya, dia memang sangat penyayang terhadap anak-anak. Tak heran di sekolah dia dijuluki oleh teman-temannya sebagai "kakaknya dari anak-anak London".

Tiba-tiba saja, bola yang dimainkankan anak itu jatuh dari tangannya. Bola itu menggelinding ke jalan raya. Kios yang disinggahi ibunya itu memang tak jauh dari jalan raya, karena berada di trotoar. Anak itu pun mengejar bola itu. Namun, karena di jalan itu ada tempat untuk menyebrangi jalan atau zebra cross, maka ramai sekali orang-orang yang ingin menyebrang dan berkumpul di sisi penyebrang tersebut.

Lampu hijau pada rambu zebra cross pun menyala, tandanya orang-orang boleh menyebrang jalan dan tidak ada satupun kendaraan yang boleh lewat. Secara kebetulan, bola itu terus menggelinding karena tertendang oleh orang-orang yang ingin menyebrang jalan. Tetapi, anak itu terus mengejar bolanya.

Arthur mulai khawatir. Bisa gawat kalau lampu penyebrang menyala merah dan kendaraan mulai lewat. Arthur berjalan mendekati sisi zebra cross, ingin menyelamatkan anak itu. Anak itu semakin berada di tengah jalan karena bolanya terus menggelinding. Tiba-tiba saja, kerumunan orang yang menyebrang sudah menghilang. Dan.. anak itu masih mengejar bolanya yang menggelinding ke tengah jalan.

Karena sudah malam, jarang-jarang ada kendaraan yang lewat meskipun jalan itu memang tidak pernah absen dilewati mobil dan truk. Saat ini, jalan itu sedang sepi, maka dengan tenang para penyebrang jalan melewati jalanan itu.

Arthur melihat ke arah kanan, ada beberapa kendaraan yang akan melintasi jalan ini. Seketika, lampu penyebrang menyala merah. Dan truk container yang berjalan sendirian melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

Arthur mulai panik dan berlari menuju anak kecil tersebut..

"AWAS!"

Dan suara bantingan keras pun terdengar di malam yang dingin itu.

* * *

_Next Chapter…_

"Mr. Honda! Ada kabar buruk!"

Penjaga gerbang sekolah itu berlari menghampiri Kiku yang sedang di kantin bersama kedua sahabatnya, Feliciano dan Ludwig. Mereka bertiga bingung dengan tingkah si penjaga yang terengah-engah.

"A-anda teman dekat Mr. Kirkland kan?" tanya si penjaga.

Kiku mengangguk, "Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

Penjaga gerbang sekolah mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Alhasil, mereka bertiga terkejut, apalagi Kiku yang merupakan teman dekat Arthur.

"A-apa? Ya Tuhan.. baiklah, aku akan segera memberitahukannya kepada guru. Ludwig-san, tolong beritahu Gilbert-san yang ada di kamar asramaku! Feli-kun, tolong beritahu Antonio-san yang berada di kamar asrama Arthur-san ya!"

Mereka berdua mengangguk, lalu menyebar memberitahukan kabar buruk itu.

Ya, kabar buruk yang dialami oleh Arthur Kirkland. Dan semua orang yang tahu dengannya akan terkejut dengan kabar buruk itu.

* * *

**#nowplaying YUI – Again **

Yay! Akhirnya bisa update juga, haha.. setelah komputer udah baik lagi, langsung deh ngetik buat chapter yang ini. Hehe.. :D

Conflict scene akhirnya berhasil dilewati! Selama aku buat multichapter, belum pernah aku nyampe situ. Dan ternyata mimpi itu terwujud dalam fanfic ini, hiks.. –lebay- lalu aku juga nggak nyangka bisa bikin scene terakhir penuh dengan deskripsi, biasanya kan kebanyakan pakai dialog. Tapi gak apa, perkembangan yang bagus nih~ :)

Chapter ini selesai dalam 3 hari, itu pun loncat-loncat gak beruntun. Semangat buat lanjutin chapter ini berkat koleksi doujinshi Hetalia yang ku-download, pairingnya macam-macam. Tapi biar nambah semangat aku baca doujinshi USxUK aja deh, wkwkwk! Ah, harusnya dari awal fic ini jangan dikasih tahu dulu ya pairing-nya. Jadinya gak seru deh =3= (itu kan salahmu! Dasar author gak jelas!) –plakk-

Oke, di sini kayaknya Arthur rada OOC ya? Maafkan author ya, karena ini untuk kepentingan cerita. Hehe.. gak cuma Arthur aja, adiknya juga alias Peter. Jadi cengeng begitu.. =w= dan buat pemanis, aku kasih flashback ketika Sey nembak Arthur! Muahahaha! XD –ditinju-

Yosh, sekian dulu deh. Maaf kalau ada yang gak "sreg" di mata kalian semua. Silakan keluarkan opini kalian lewat review ya~ ^.^

**Thanks for RnR!**

Mizuhashi Azumi


	9. Regret

Khukhu.. mungkin Arthur adalah seorang lucky gentleman kali ya~ XD (?) yosh, chapter 9 hadir! \o/

Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

On this fic: OC, OOC, impossible things can be possible happened (?)

* * *

**Show Yourself Lady**

Chapter 9 – Regret

* * *

BUAGH!

Truk container pun berhenti mendadak, membuat kaget si supir yang mengendarainya. Namun, apa gunanya dia berhenti kalau dia tetap saja menabrak sesuatu di hadapannya? Takut diserbu massa, truk container tersebut langsung menerobos seseorang yang sudah ditabraknya tanpa merasa bersalah. Kabur.

"Hei container sialan! Jangan kabur!"

Teriakan orang-orang di sekitar jalan itu memecah malam yang dingin. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menghampiri seorang pemuda yang sedang memeluk anak kecil di tubuhnya, melindungi anak kecil itu dari bahaya maut. Sang ibu dari anak tersebut langsung berlari untuk melihat keadaan anaknya.

"Anakku!" teriak sang ibu sambil berlari.

Darah yang berwarna pekat langsung mengalir dari kepala si pemuda yang melindungi anak kecil itu, salah satu dari kerumunan orang-orang langsung menelepon ambulans. Ibu dari anak yang diselamatkan nyawanya oleh pemuda tersebut pun menangis, takut bila terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada anaknya.

Ya, Arthur Kirkland telah rela berkorban demi keselamatan anak kecil yang dilihatnya. Anak kecil yang berada di pelukannya menatapnya kebingungan, kemudian menangis. Sang ibu langsung memeluk anaknya erat, anaknya baik-baik saja. Tetapi, bagaimana dengan keadaan Arthur sendiri?

Beruntung tubuhnya dilewati kolong truk container tersebut, jadi tubuhnya tidak terlindas ban. Tapi, dirinya ditabrak cukup keras oleh truk container hingga terlempar dan terguling sejauh 3 meter. Meskipun begitu, kepala bagian belakangnya terbentur sangat keras oleh aspal yang kasar. Tak heran jika pelipis dan ubun-ubunnya berlumuran darah. Dan lebih beruntung lagi karena dia sedang memakai jaket, kemungkinan hanya ada beberapa luka lecet di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ibu dari anak itu mengelus-elus bahu Arthur yang tak sadarkan diri, ingin memberikan rasa terima kasih yang sangat karena sudah menyelamatkan anaknya.

"Hai anak muda, aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepadamu. Kau telah melindungi nyawa anak satu-satunya dalam hidupku. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu, anak muda. Semoga Tuhan memberkahi dirimu, semoga Tuhan membalas jasa baikmu. Amin." kata sang ibu berterima kasih sambil berdoa kepada Arthur dengan masih menitikkan air mata.

Tak lama kemudian, ambulans pun datang. Orang-orang yang berkerumun membantu Arthur masuk ke dalam mobil ambulans. Ibu dan anak yang ditolong oleh Arthur juga ikut masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan mobil ambulans pun pergi meninggalkan jalan yang berceceran darah tersebut.

**-x-**

Kantin sekolah Hetalia International High School memang selalu dikunjungi oleh para siswa dan siswi, termasuk juga di malam hari. Saat ini, Kiku sedang bersama Feliciano dan Ludwig di kantin sekolah, ingin berkumpul setelah lama tak berjumpa karena kesibukan sekolah. Mereka bertiga sekelas waktu kelas satu, tetapi berpisah sejak masuk ke kelas dua. Mereka bertiga sangat akrab seperti saudara.

"Ah iya, bagaimana keadaan kakakku di kamar asramamu? Apakah dia berisik seperti biasa?" tanya Ludwig menanyakan kakaknya.

"Hahaha.. dia memang berisik kalau sedang membicarakan tentang blognya, kira-kira begitu kata Alfred-san. Aku sih biasa saja dengan sikapnya, lagipula aku sudah terbiasa sejak aku masuk ke sekolah ini." jawab Kiku santai.

Feliciano kagum, "Vee~ Kiku enak ya sudah terbiasa, aku masih belum betah dengan teman-teman di kamar asramaku. Vee~"

"Lama kelamaan akan terbiasa kok, Feli-kun. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan tentang liburan akhir sekolah nanti?" balas Kiku lalu berganti topik.

Ludwig mengerutkan dahi, "Bukannya.. liburan sekolah masih lama?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku setuju!" kata Feliciano semangat.

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga membicarakan tentang liburan akhir sekolah. Mereka membicarakan tempat yang akan dikunjungi mereka atau hal apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat liburan nanti. Canda dan tawa juga membuat obrolan mereka semakin seru.

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang penjaga gerbang sekolah berlari dari arah barat kantin. Kemudian penjaga tersebut berlari menghampiri meja Kiku dan kawan-kawan. Spontan, mereka bertiga heran dengan si penjaga yang berlari menuju mereka tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu.

"Ma-maaf, apakah anda yang bernama Mr. Kiku Honda?" tanya penjaga gerbang tersebut.

"Iya, ada apa?" jawab Kiku singkat.

Sambil terengah-engah si penjaga berkata, "Mr. Honda, ada kabar buruk!"

"Kabar buruk apa?" tanya Kiku menaikkan alisnya, bingung.

"Se-sebentar, anda benar kan teman dekat Mr. Kirkland?" tanya si penjaga lagi.

"Arthur Kirkland? Iya, benar. Memangnya ada apa? Tolong jelaskan dengan hati-hati, jangan terburu-buru seperti itu." balas Kiku sambil menegur.

"Ba-baik. Begini, tadi ada pihak rumah sakit **St. Bartholomew **yang datang kemari. Dia mengabarkan bahwa salah satu murid di sekolah ini ada yang tertimpa kecelakaan di daerah **Smithfield**. Lalu saya tanya siapa dia, dan dia memberikan kartu pelajar ini kepada saya." cerita si penjaga sambil memberikan sebuah kartu pelajar pada Kiku.

Kiku melihat kartu pelajar tersebut, dia pun terkejut. Feliciano dan Ludwig yang melihat reaksi Kiku ikut melihat kartu pelajar yang dipegang Kiku. Nama yang tercantum di kartu pelajar itu.. Arthur Kirkland.

"Jangan-jangan.. Arthur-san kecelakaan? Lalu kau tahu darimana aku dekat dengan Arthur-san?" tanya Kiku mulai panik.

Penjaga gerbang itu menjawab dengan gugup, "Sa-saya pernah mengobrol dengan Mr. Kirkland saat membantu di ruang guru beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dia bilang kalau anda merupakan teman dekatnya."

Kiku menggumam tanda mengerti, "Baiklah, aku akan segera memberitahukannya kepada guru. Teman-teman, aku minta bantuan kalian. Ludwig-san, tolong beritahu Gilbert-san yang ada di kamar asramaku. Feli-kun, tolong beritahu Antonio-san yang berada di kamar asrama Arthur-san. Tolong ya!"

Mereka berdua mengangguk, lalu mulai menyebar. Kiku juga pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada si penjaga gerbang sekolah.

Ya, kabar buruk telah dialami oleh Arthur Kirkland. Dan semua orang yang kenal dengannya akan terkejut mendengar kabar buruk tersebut.

* * *

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Alfred mengerutkan dahinya sambil terus menatap layar laptopnya, dia sedang online sekarang. Dia sedang chatting dengan orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Alice. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Arthur? Kali ini chatting mereka tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini mereka sedang berdebat tentang rahasia Alice.

**jones_the_hero** : Kau ini.. rahasiamu sudah terbongkar tapi kau masih ngotot kalau kau ini Alice.

**alice_doremi** : Hem? Benarkah rahasiaku sudah terbongkar semua? Aku rasa belum..

**jones_the_hero** : JANGAN MENYANGKAL!

**alice_ doremi** : Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, buat apa aku bohong?

**jones_the_hero** : Argh! Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala ya!

Alfred mengacak-acak rambutnya, tidak tahan dengan sangkalan Alice. Dia sudah tahu kalau si pemeran Alice ini adalah Arthur, sahabatnya sendiri.

Oh Alfred, sebentar lagi kau akan mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari kamar asrama mereka. Hasan yang kebetulan sedang membaca buku kumpulan hadist langsung membuka pintu. Ternyata adik Gilbert yang berkunjung ke kamar asrama mereka, Ludwig.

"Oh.. selamat malam, kamu adiknya Gilbert kan?" sapa Hasan.

"Ah iya, apa kakakku ada?" balas Ludwig.

Hasan mengajak Ludwig masuk ke dalam, "Oh ada, ayo silakan masuk. Sebentar ya, ana panggilkan."

Kemudian, Gilbert pun muncul setelah dipanggil oleh Hasan. Dia keluar dengan tampang terkantuk-kantuk karena sedang menonton DVD film yang dia pinjam dari Elizabeta. Alfred yang tahu kalau adiknya Glibert datang langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak setelah adu mulut dengan Alice. Mendengar pembicaraan mereka atau bisa dibilang menguping.

"Yo~ ada apa, West?" tanya Gilbert sambil menguap.

"Bruder, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kabar saja. Jadi aku tidak akan lama di sini." jawab Ludwig serius, dan itu membuat Gilbert sedikit mempunyai firasat kalau ini adalah kabar yang penting.

"Apa itu?" tanya Gilbert lagi.

Ludwig menjawab dengan hati-hati, "Arthur Kirkland tertimpa kecelakaan di daerah Smithfield. Penjaga gerbang sekolah memberitahukan itu pada Kiku disaat kami bertiga berkumpul, katanya ada pihak dari rumah sakit St. Bartholomew yang memberi kabar ke sekolah sambil membawa kartu pelajar miliknya."

Alfred yang menguping pembicaraan mereka langsung terkejut seketika.

"Apa? Ya Tuhan.. aku akan pergi ke sana, dia kan temanku juga di OSIS." kata Gilbert kaget. Ya, Gilbert yang berisik itu adalah anggota OSIS. Maka itu dia tahu Arthur yang merupakan calon ketua OSIS.

Ludwig mengangguk, lalu pamit untuk pergi menemui yang lain. Gilbert langsung memberitahukan Hasan dan Alfred. Tetapi Gilbert heran ketika dia melihat Alfred yang diam tak berkutik dengan mulut menganga, sepertinya terkejut.

Gilbert mendekati Alfred, "Hei Al, kau sudah dengar kabar dari adikku tadi kan?"

"Bo.. bohong.." Alfred mulai bicara dengan nada pelan.

Tiba-tiba mereka dikagetkan oleh suara dari laptop Alfred, tanda pesan chatting datang. Alfred membuka layar chatting kembali karena tadi dia ubah ke mode minimize. Kemudian dia membaca isi pesan chatting dari Alice itu.

**alice_doremi** : Kok diam? Kau marah ya?

Alfred langsung menutup layar chatting dan sign out, lalu offline dari internet. Alfred langsung berlari ke kamar tidur, membuat bingung Gilbert yang tadi menghampirinya dan Hasan yang akan berganti pakaian.

"Cepat! Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang!" seru Alfred.

Gilbert dan Hasan saling pandang dan mengangguk. Mereka pun langsung bersiap-siap pergi ke rumah sakit di mana Arthur berada di sana. Setelah siap, mereka pergi ke rumah sakit dengan menggunakan taksi.

Perasaan khawatir dan bingung bercampur aduk di dalam hati Alfred. Awalnya, dia memang terkejut dengan kabar bahwa Arthur mengalami kecelakaan. Namun dia lebih kaget lagi ketika dia mulai berpikir lebih dalam.

Jika benar Arthur kecelakaan, siapa Alice yang tadi chatting dengannya?

Benar kata Alice, rahasia tersebut belum terbongkar secara utuh. Alfred pun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Salah apa dia sampai terlibat dengan masalah ini? Apa ada orang yang menyumpahinya? Kenapa masalah yang dihadapinya bisa serumit ini?

Entahlah. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

**-x-**

Kiku yang sudah pergi duluan ke rumah sakit St. Bartholomew langsung menuju ke ruang unit gawat darurat. Di sana dia melihat seorang ibu dengan anaknya yang sedang tertidur di samping ibunya. Tahu dilihat, sang ibu menoleh ke arah Kiku dan langsung berdiri perlahan.

"Pe-permisi anak muda!" sahut ibu itu pelan.

"Ada apa, Mrs?" balas Kiku menghentikan langkahnya yang sedikit lagi menuju pintu ruang UGD.

"Apa kau murid dari Hetalia International High School? Apa kau teman dari Arthur Kirkland?" tanya sang ibu.

Kiku merasa bahwa ibu yang ada di hadapannya ini ada hubungannya dengan Arthur, "Iya, aku temannya. Aku ke sini karena aku mendengar bahwa temanku tertimpa kecelakaan."

"Syukurlah.." kata ibu itu, mungkin merasa lega.

Kiku hanya diam saja. Apa mungkin ibu ini ada kaitannya dengan Arthur?

Ibu itu mulai bicara kembali, "Maaf kalau aku membuatmu bingung. Namaku Maria Theresa. Aku dan anakku berada di jalan di mana Arthur tertimpa kecelakaan, lebih tepatnya.. anakku hampir menjadi korban."

"E-eh.. maksud anda?" tanya Kiku agak bingung.

Ibu yang bernama Maria Theresa itu mengajak Kiku untuk duduk lalu mulai bercerita, "Begini. Waktu itu aku dan anakku sedang jalan-jalan di Smithfield, lalu aku berhenti sebentar untuk membeli makanan hangat di toko yang berada di trotoar jalan. Namun karena mengantri, aku sampai tidak sempat memperhatikan anakku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, aku kaget ketika ada suara keras di jalan. Dan ternyata.."

"Ternyata apa, Mrs. Maria?" balas Kiku mulai penasaran.

"Anakku hampir ditabrak truk container, kalau saja temanmu yang bernama Arthur itu tidak menolong anakku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa anakku bisa ke tengah jalan, dan temanmu itu rela menolong anakku. Dia memeluk anakku sehingga anakku selamat, tapi.. dia terluka cukup parah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, jadi aku ikut pergi ke sini." cerita Maria panjang, raut mukanya agak sedikit khawatir.

"Oh begitu. Maaf Mrs, aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kau tahu Arthur adalah murid Hetalia International High School?" tanya Kiku, tanpa embel 'san' karena dia sedang berbicara dengan orang asing.

Maria menjawab, "Waktu di mobil ambulans, para relawan bertanya-tanya tentang identitas temanmu. Lalu aku sarankan untuk memeriksa benda-benda yang dibawanya, meskipun itu perilaku tidak sopan. Salah satu dari mereka merogoh saku celana Arthur dan menemukan dompet."

"Lalu?"

"Di dompet itu terdapat kartu pelajar, lalu aku melihat kartu pelajar itu. Ternyata dari Hetalia International High School. Rasanya.. aku pernah dengar dengan nama sekolah itu. Kemudian aku ingat, keponakanku sekolah juga di sana." ujar Maria.

Kiku hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tanda mengerti. Akhirnya dia tahu skenario kecelakaan itu. Ternyata Arthur ditabrak oleh truk container karena melindungi anak dari ibu yang bernama Maria ini. Dia langsung merogoh handphone-nya dan mengirim SMS untuk Alfred.

Ya, dia tahu kalau kabar ini harus diberitahukan kepada temannya yang maniak hamburger itu. Karena Kiku tahu seluk beluk persahabatan antara Arthur dan Alfred. Meskipun mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sering menceritakan masalah persahabatan mereka kepada Kiku. Dia merasa, persahabatan mereka berdua cukup diuji.

Tak lama kemudian, Alfred, Gilbert, dan Hasan tiba di ruang unit gawat darurat. Mereka bertiga bertemu Kiku bersama seorang wanita. Kiku lega melihat mereka sudah datang, begitu juga dengan Maria. Namun ketika melihat Gilbert, Maria terkejut.

"Gilbert? Kau Gilbert kan?" tanya Maria memastikan.

"E-eh.. Bibi Maria! Kenapa bibi ada di sini?" kata Gilbert tak kalah terkejut.

Maria tersenyum, "Temanmu akan menceritakannya padamu."

Gilbert tahu dengan Maria, karena jika pergi bertiga bersama Roderich dan Elizabeta ke rumah Roderich pasti mereka selalu bertemu Maria. Ya, Maria adalah bibi Roderich yang satu-satunya tinggal di England. Saat Roderich masuk Hetalia International High School, dia menumpang tinggal di rumah bibinya hingga lulus nanti.

Kiku yang mendengar perkataan Maria, langsung menceritakan kecelakaan tersebut kepada mereka bertiga. Menceritakan apa dan kenapa kecelakaan itu bisa terjadi. Akhirnya, mereka bertiga mengerti kenapa Maria bisa ada di sini. Ternyata…

Alfred merasa iba, tenggorokannya tercekat. Arthur yang merupakan sahabatnya itu ternyata berani juga merelakan nyawanya demi orang lain. Entah kenapa, dia jadi merasa bersalah. Bersalah karena sudah memarahinya. Ingin rasanya dia langsung berlari memasuki unit gawat darurat dan bertemu Arthur untuk meminta maaf.

Tiba-tiba saja, dokter keluar dari ruang unit gawat darurat. Mereka semua langsung bergerombol menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Kalian kerabat dari Arthur Kirkland?" tanya dokter.

Kiku menjawab, "Iya, kami teman-temannya. Bagaimana keadaannya, dokter?"

"Kami melihat, sepertinya kepalanya terbentur cukup keras sehingga mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dan kami mendiagnosa… dia mengalami gegar otak." kata dokter dengan nada suara tenang.

Spontan, mereka terkejut. Gegar otak memang penyakit yang sering muncul ketika seseorang mengalami kecelakaan. Dan teman mereka mengalaminya. Mengerikan. Karena nyawa pun bisa jadi taruhan.

"Lalu bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?" tanya Kiku, mewakili teman-temannya dan Maria.

"Tadi dia sempat kritis, namun keadaannya sudah kembali normal. Tapi ada kemungkinan dia mengalami koma, karena luka di kepala belakangnya cukup parah." jawab sang dokter.

Alfred menyela, "Berapa lama dia akan koma, dok?"

"Entahlah, kami tidak bisa memprediksikannya. Tapi semoga saja komanya tidak akan lama. Maaf, saya permisi dulu." jawab dokter tersenyum ramah lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah dokter pergi, mereka kembali ke deretan kursi tunggu. Mereka boleh menghela nafas sekarang. Ya, berita itu cukup kaget untuk didengar tapi cukup tragis untuk diingat. Mereka semua berada dalam perasaan khawatir dan lega.

Maria mulai berbicara, "Semuanya, maafkan aku telah membuat teman kalian jadi begini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Mrs. Maria. Ini hanya kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja, mungkin ini cobaan dari Tuhan." balas Kiku mewakili semuanya diikuti senyuman teman-temannya.

"Ta-tapi.. apa keluarganya tidak marah?" tanya Maria ragu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kiku ingat kalau dia belum memberitahu keluarga Arthur. Setahunya, Arthur hanya tinggal bertiga dengan adiknya dan pengasuhnya. Sayangnya, dia tidak mempunyai nomor telepon rumah Arthur. Betapa bodohnya.

"Aku yakin keluarganya tidak akan marah. Arthur jadi begini karena menolong anak anda, iya kan? Dia terluka karena menolong seseorang dan itu perbuatan mulia." jawab Kiku tersenyum.

Maria membalas senyuman Kiku, "Sepertinya kau benar.."

* * *

Sudah tengah malam, Alfred, Kiku, Gilbert, dan Hasan sudah pulang dari rumah sakit. Mereka langsung bersandar di sofa maupun di tempat tidur. Hasan dan Gilbert pamit untuk tidur lebih awal, meninggalkan Alfred dan Kiku yang masih berada di ruang tengah.

"Alfred-san, kau tidak tidur?" tanya Kiku yang sedang melepas mantelnya.

"Entahlah, aku belum mengantuk." jawab Alfred singkat.

"Mau kubuatkan teh?" tawar Kiku.

Alfred menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak ingin apa-apa sekarang."

Kiku diam mendengarnya, lalu membuat teh untuk dirinya sendiri. Lain pula dengan Alfred, dia hanya diam termangu memandang jendela teras kamar asrama. Padahal di luar sana tidak ada yang menarik selain bunga-bunga yang dihias di situ. Entah kenapa dia merasa lesu ketika mendengar sahabatnya harus terkena gegar otak karena mengalami kecelakaan.

Kiku yang sudah membuat teh kemudian duduk di depan Alfred yang masih terdiam. Dia melihat tatapan kesedihan di wajah Alfred. Tidak, Kiku tidak ingin mengucapkan "jangan bersedih" kepada Alfred. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan sedikit perasaan Alfred yang bercampur aduk.

"Alfred-san.." sahut Kiku pelan.

Tidak dijawab, Alfred terus diam. Dia masih diam menatap jendela.

"Alfred-san?"

"Diam." balas Alfred tiba-tiba.

Kiku sedikit meninggikan nadanya, "Aku ingin tanya, kenapa kau diam saja?"

Alfred diam lagi. Namun mulai bicara, "Aku hanya.. merasa gelisah."

"Gelisah? Karena apa?" tanya Kiku penasaran.

"Entah kenapa, ada rasa khawatir dan rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba kurasakan. Ketika tahu Arthur kecelakaan, rasanya aku ingin menerobos ruang unit gawat darurat dan meminta maaf kepadanya. Tapi, aku jadi merasa tambah bersalah ketika dokter bilang kalau Arthur gegar otak." lanjut Alfred, tanpa menatap Kiku sekalipun.

Kiku hanya diam, membiarkan Alfred melanjutkan keluh kesahnya.

Alfred bicara kembali, "Aku takut.. Arthur meninggalkan kita semua.."

Kiku langsung menyela, "Jangan bilang begitu, Alfred-san! Arthur-san pasti akan ba-"

Kata-kata Kiku terhenti ketika dia melihat mata Alfred menitikkan air mata, menangis. Entah si pemuda berkacamata itu berusaha menahan tangisnya lalu tak kuat atau yang lain. Selama seasrama dengan Alfred, baru kali ini dia melihatnya menangis.

Air mata itu adalah air mata yang tertahan karena perasaan. Dan air mata itu tumpah jika perasaan itu tumpah juga.

* * *

_Next Chapter…_

"A-Arthur! Ya Tuhan!"

Peter langsung memeluk kakaknya yang masih terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Anna yang ikut menemani langsung menggenggam tangan Arthur. Alfred, Kiku, Sey, dan Francis hanya terdiam melihat mereka berdua bertemu kembali dengan Arthur.

"Anna, katanya Arthur tertabrak di Smithfield kan?" tanya Peter masih memeluk kakaknya.

Anna mengangguk, "Iya. Ibu yang bernama Mrs. Maria itu bilang kecelakaan itu terjadi di tempat penyebrangan jalan. Tapi aku tidak sempat menanyakan di jalan mana."

"Mau jauh atau dekat, pasti tidak terlalu jauh dengan rumah kita kan? Apa mungkin.." ujar Peter, raut wajahnya serius.

Alfred dan yang lain jadi penasaran dengan lanjutan ucapan Peter. Apa hubungannya kecelakaan itu dengan rumah Arthur?

"Apa mungkin.. setelah Arthur pergi dari rumah kita, dia pergi ke jalan itu? Bisa saja terjadi.." kata Peter menyimpulkan.

Alfred yang mendengar itu langsung memotong pembicaraan, "Peter, Arthur pergi ke rumahmu sebelum kecelakaan itu?"

"Iya, dia pergi ke rumahku hanya untuk memarahi dan mengancamku. Dan itu semua gara-gara kau, Alfred!" jawab Peter dengan nada tinggi.

Alfred hanya terpaku diam mendengarnya.

* * *

**#nowplaying Rin Kagamine – Meltdown**

Yosha! Akhirnya ketabrak juga Arthur, hahaha! –disumpel scone- yang penting deskripsi tragisnya udah ketulis deh, yuhuu~ senangnya! (author maniak genre tragedy ya gini lol) dan di sini hadir tokoh baru, Maria Theresa! Tadinya aku mau pake OC lagi, tapi jangan ah. Kebanyakan OC gak bagus :D

Terus untuk Alfred, kayaknya jadi rada OOC deh. Oke, laki-laki boleh kok nangis. Karena setahuku, biasanya laki-laki menangis kalau dia ada rasa tertekan di hatinya. Jadi karena Alfred di sini lagi campur aduk perasaannya (parahnya perasaan tertekannya yang muncul) aku sengaja bikin dia nangis, hehe.. –sok tahu-

Oh ya, aku udah bikin biografi Anna di deviantART. Yang penasaran silakan mampir ke azumioctania25(dot)deviantart(dot)com ya~ dan gak nyangka, ada yang sukarela bikin gambar Anna. Thanks a bunch to **Kallua-Zeruk** (roleplayer di dA yang rolepaying jadi Indonesia) yang udah gambarin Anna! Pasti di antara kalian udah tahu dia kan? Hehe.. link untuk gambarnya ada di Creator's Comment –bener gak sih?- biografi Anna XD

Untuk rumah sakit St. Bartholomew dan daerah Smithfield, itu beneran ada di London. Sebelum ngerjain chapter ini, aku iseng browsing rumah sakit yang ada di London. Akhirnya dapet dari Wikipedia, tapi banyak banget! Aku iseng aja milih St. Bartholomew, eh tahunya pas sesuai keinginanku. St. Bartholomew Hospital ternyata punya sejarah yang berarti lho, malah di situ dikatakan kalau St. Bartholomew adalah rumah sakit tertua di Inggris dan memiliki peran penting untuk saat ini serta dalam sejarah panjang dan memiliki arsitektur bangunan yang penting. Lalu Smithfield, itu dia daerah tempat St. Bartholomew Hospital berada :D

Oke, kayaknya udah kepanjangan nih. Gimana untuk chapter ini? Silakan keluarkan kesan pesan kalian lewat review ya~ :)

**Thanks for RnR!**

Mizuhashi Azumi


	10. That secret

Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

On this fic: OC, OOC, dan alert lainnya yang bisa kalian temukan sendiri (?)

* * *

**Show Yourself Lady**

Chapter 10 – That secret

* * *

Hari sabtu sudah datang kembali, saatnya murid-murid di Hetalia International High School melaksanakan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Sekolah yang bangunannya seperti museum kuno tersebut cukup mempunyai sarana untuk kegiatan ekskul, bahkan melebihi daripada cukup. Karena kepala sekolah pun menginginkan yang terbaik dari murid-muridnya.

Sebenarnya hari ini Alfred berniat untuk masuk kegiatan ekskul capoeira, namun niatannya pun kembali hilang karena kecelakaan kemarin malam. Ya, hari ini dia lebih berniat untuk menjenguk Arthur. Semalam pun dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena perasaan bersalah terus menghantuinya. Rencananya dia akan menjenguk bersama Francis dan Sey. Alfred baru memberitahu mereka berdua pagi subuh tadi. Untuk Sey tidak masalah, dia langsung bersimpati dan menerima ajakannya untuk pergi menjenguk. Namun untuk Francis, meskipun pemuda France itu keras kepala akhirnya pun luluh juga.

Pagi itu, Alfred menyempatkan online sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit. Dan seperti biasa, Kiku menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Sedangkan Gilbert menonton televisi dan Hasan sedang memeriksa makalah untuk kegiatannya di Islamic Center.

Kali ini Alfred hanya menggunakannya untuk memeriksa email dan social networking. Dia enggan untuk chatting, meskipun rasa penasarannya masih terbesit dalam hatinya. Betapa kagetnya Alfred ketika dia sedang chatting dengan Arthur yang berpura-pura sebagai Alice, dan tiba-tiba saja ada berita bahwa Arthur kecelakaan. Dia berpikir, apa yang berperan sebagai Alice ini benar-benar Arthur? Atau orang lain? Ah, dia tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu sekarang.

"Hei, kamar ini akan kosong lagi kan?" tanya Gilbert memecah suasana.

"Hem, sepertinya begitu. Aku ada kegiatan di OSIS, sepertinya menggantikan tugas Arthur-san untuk sementara." jawab Kiku sambil terus memasak.

Hasan ikut menjawab, "Ana juga ada kegiaan di Islamic Center. Gilbert, anta juga ada kegiatan kan?"

"Memang, kesesesesese! Hoi Alfred, kau bagaimana?" Gilbert membalas pertanyaan Hasan lalu bertanya pada Alfred.

Alfred menoleh, "Aku? Hari ini aku absen dulu dari ekskul capoeira, aku ingin menjenguk Arthur hari ini.

Gilbert hanya menganggukkan kepalanya membalas jawaban Alfred.

Tak lama kemudian, sarapan pagi sudah terhidang di meja makan. Tak luput juga dengan minumannya.

"Baiklah semuanya, sarapan sudah siap!" seru Kiku memanggil semuanya.

**-x-**

Setelah sarapan dan bersiap-siap, Alfred keluar dari kamar asrama dan menunggu di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah. Alfred menyuruh Francis dan Sey bertemu di pintu gerbang. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah mereka berdua.

"Halo Alfred! Maaf ya lama menunggu." sapa Sey ramah.

"Halo~ aku baru saja sampai di sini. Bagaimana? Sudah siap?" tanya Alfred dengan aura ceria yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Francis mendengus, "Cepatlah, aku tidak mau berlama-lama di sini."

Alfred menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil, sedikit jengkel dengan kata-kata Francis tadi. Sey tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Alfred. Kemudian, Sey menarik tangan mereka berdua dan keluar dari pintu gerbang lalu menuju halte bis.

"Jangan bertengkar! Karena sekarang kita akan menjenguk teman kita yang paling berharga." kata Sey sambil tersenyum.

* * *

St. Bartholomew's Hospital, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di rumah sakit itu. Mereka bertiga menanyakan kamar yang ditempati Arthur kepada resepsionis, karena yang terakhir Alfred tahu waktu itu Arthur masih ada di dalam ruangan unit gawat darurat. Kamar 153, itu lah kamar yang ditempati Arthur. Setelah bertanya kepada resepsionis, mereka langsung pergi menuju kamar tersebut.

Sampai, mereka memasuki kamar 153 dengan perlahan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di situ, kecuali teman mereka yang sedang terbaring lemah. Di kamar bercat putih itu, Arthur tertidur dengan pulas. Bersama dengan selang infus dan selang oksigen, dia dibantu untuk tetap hidup.

"Ya Tuhan.." Sey menutup mulutnya yang terperangah dengan tangannya, dia tidak menyangka teman yang dulu pernah disukainya menjadi seperti ini.

Francis hanya melihat Arthur dengan tatapan hampa. Alfred melihat mereka berdua bereaksi seperti itu, dia mengerti. Karena selama ini, Arthur tidak pernah terlibat dalam masalah apapun dan selalu baik-baik saja. Alfred juga sebenarnya tidak mengira bahwa Arthur akan mengalami kecelakaan berat seperti sekarang ini. Sosok Arthur yang ceria, cerewet, tepat dalam berpikir dan bertindak, juga penyayang itu terngiang dipikirannya. Alfred merasa, tanpa Arthur rasanya berbeda.

Alfred mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dia menggeleng perlahan. Apa yang telah dia pikirkan? Tiba-tiba saja bayangan Arthur terus teringat dalam pikirannya.

"_Hei, ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku.."_ Alfred bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan menuju ke dalam. Mereka bertiga pun menoleh kepada orang tersebut, ternyata Kiku.

"Kiku, kenapa kau di sini? Bukannya kau bilang ingin menggantikan tugas Arthur sebagai calon ketua OSIS?" tanya Alfred bingung.

"Pengurus OSIS mengizinkanku untuk berhenti dulu menggantikan tugas Arthur-san, katanya jika bukan Arthur-san yang mengerjakan nanti hasilnya tidak valid. Jadi tugasnya ditunda dulu. Lagipula, pemilihan ketua OSIS pun masih lama." jawab Kiku jelas.

Alfred hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Dia berpikir, bagaimana jadinya proses pemilihan ketua OSIS jika Arthur belum sadar pada hari yang telah ditentukan? Oh, Alfred berdoa semoga Arthur bisa bangun secepatnya.

Kiku memulai pembicaraan, "Kalian baru datang?"

"Iya, kami baru saja sampai." jawab Sey.

"Bagaimana keadaan Arthur-san?" tanya Kiku.

"Entahlah. Rasanya belum ada perubahan apa-apa, menurutku sih.." jawab Alfred mengira-ngira.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar terbuka kembali. Kali ini yang terdengar bukan suara langkah berjalan, melainkan langkah berlari. Dalam sekejap orang tersebut berlari melewati mereka berempat tanpa permisi.

"Arthur! Ya Tuhan!"

Peter langsung memeluk kakaknya yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Kemudian muncul Anna yang terlihat khawatir.

"Maaf telah mengagetkan kalian." kata Anna menanggapi kelakuan Peter yang kelihatannya tidak sopan.

"Eh, bibi kan pembantu di rumahnya Arthur kan?" tanya Sey.

Anna mengangguk, "Iya. Aku mendapat berita dari pihak sekolah pagi subuh tadi kalau tuan muda mengalami kecelakaan, jadi aku dan Peter berniat untuk datang kemari."

Alfred yang berada disamping Arthur menjauh agar Anna bisa melihat keadaan Arthur. Peter masih terus memeluk kakaknya, diikuti Anna yang menggenggam tangan tuan mudanya. Alfred, Kiku, Sey, dan Francis hanya terdiam melihat mereka berdua melepas rasa khawatir mereka pada Arthur. Ada rasa kekeluargaan yang hangat timbul di lubuk hati mereka berempat.

Sambil terus menggengam tangan Arthur, Anna membaca doa keselamatan agar Arthur bisa cepat sembuh. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit, kemudian dia menggerakkan tangannya di dada seperti tanda salib. Setelah itu, Anna memeriksa leher Arthur. Kalung salib masih melingkari leher anak itu, dia menghela nafasnya.

"_Tuhan pasti melindungimu dari bahaya maut, tuan muda. Semoga Tuhan tetap melindungimu."_ harap Anna dalam hati.

"Anna, katanya Arthur tertabrak di Smithfield kan?" tanya Peter tiba-tiba, masih memeluk kakaknya.

Alfred dan yang lainnya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Peter, mereka ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Anna mengangguk, "Iya. Ibu yang bernama Mrs. Maria itu bilang kecelakaan itu terjadi di tempat penyeberangan jalan. Tapi aku tidak sempat menanyakan di jalan mana."

"Mau jauh atau dekat, pasti tidak terlalu jauh dengan rumah kita kan? Apa mungkin.." ujar Peter, raut wajahnya serius.

Alfred dan yang lainnya jadi penasaran dengan lanjutan ucapan Peter. Apa hubungannya kecelakaan itu dengan rumah Arthur?

"Apa mungkin.. setelah Arthur pergi dari rumah kita, dia pergi ke jalan itu? Bisa saja terjadi.." kata Peter menyimpulkan.

Alfred yang mendengar itu langsung memotong pembicaraan, "Maaf menyela pembicaraan kalian. Peter, Arthur pergi ke rumahmu sebelum kecelakaan itu?"

Peter diam mendengar pertanyaan Alfred, begitu juga Anna. Hening pun mendatangi ruangan itu beberapa detik. Lalu, Peter menjawab dengan nada tinggi.

"Iya, dia pergi ke rumah hanya untuk memarahi dan mengancamku. Dan itu semua gara-gara kau, Alfred!"

Alfred terkejut mendengar jawaban kasar dari Peter. Kenapa Peter menjawab bahwa hal itu disebabkan olehnya?

"Hei, kenapa kau langsung menuduhku seperti itu?" Alfred membalas dengan nada rendah, agar tidak terpancing emosi.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kau membongkar rahasia Arthur lewat buku harian milikku, iya kan? Itu membuat Arthur mengira bahwa aku telah memberikan buku harian milikku kepadamu!" jawab Peter penuh amarah.

Alfred terdiam, akhirnya Peter sudah tahu bahwa yang membawa buku harian itu adalah dia. Pantas saja. Peter menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, lalu berjalan melewati Alfred dan menuju pintu keluar. Anna pun langsung menyusul Peter.

"Maafkan sikap Peter ya, mungkin emosi dia sedang tidak stabil sekarang. Aku permisi." kata Anna sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Mereka berempat mengangguk, tinggalah mereka berempat di situ. Alfred yang sejak tadi terdiam mulai duduk di kursi disamping tempat tidur.

"_Ya Tuhan.. apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"_ kata Alfred, bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

* * *

Malam pun datang begitu cepat. Seperti biasa, Alfred kembali duduk tenang sambil ber-online ria dengan laptopnya. Mumpung besok hari minggu, pikirnya. Yang lainnya sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Alfred yang asyik sendiri sedang chatting dengan saudara kembarnya lewat webcam. Saudara kembarnya yang bernama Matthew tinggal di Canada, dia tinggal di negara itu untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Sebenarnya, Matthew ingin sekolah di Hetalia International High School. Namun sayang dia tidak lolos seleksi, akhirnya malah Alfred yang bisa masuk ke sekolah itu.

**matt_maple** : Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Al? Aku jadi ingin ke sana~

**jones_the_hero** : Entahlah.. antara baik dan buruk.

**matt_maple** : Eh, kenapa kau bilang begitu?

Matthew jadi merasa aneh dengan sikap Alfred, terlihat dari wajah lesunya yang terpampang oleh layar webcam. Tidak seperti biasanya Alfred muram begitu, yang dia tahu Alfred selalu cerah ceria setiap hari.

**jones_the_hero** : Yah.. pokoknya masalahku saat ini banyak sekali.

**matt_maple** : Ceritakan saja padaku, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu, Al~ e-eh!

**jones_the_hero** : Matt, ada apa?

Di layar, Alfred melihat seekor beruang kutub yang menaiki pundak Matthew. Alfred melebarkan matanya.

**matt_maple** : Aduh.. Kumajirou, jangan seperti itu!

**jones_the_hero** : Matt, kau masih merawat beruang itu sampai sekarang?

**matt_maple** : Hehe.. begitulah, kau kaget ya? Aku sayang padanya, dan mungkin dia juga sayang padaku

**jones_the_hero** : Dasar kau ini..

Tiba-tiba saja, satu layar chatting terbuka. Ada seseorang yang menyapanya. Alfred melihat siapa yang mengajaknya chatting, dalam sekejap matanya pun terbelalak lebar.

**jones_the_hero** : Matt, sebentar ya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh.

**matt_maple**: E-eh.. baiklah~

Alfred mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadap layar chatting tersebut. Sepertinya malam ini akan jadi malam yang sengit. Alfred membalas pesan chatting itu.

**jones_the_hero** : Mau apa kau, Alice gadungan?

**alice_doremi** : Oh, sekarang kau sudah bersikap dingin ya sejak bertengkar dengan Arthur.

**jones_the_hero** : Jangan bicara macam-macam!

**alice_doremi** : Dan.. yang aku dengar, Arthur mengalami kecelakaan ya?

**jones_the_hero** : Darimana kau tahu?

Alfred semakin kesal saja dengan kata-kata Alice tadi. Kenapa sampai Arthur kecelakaan pun orang itu tahu? Sebenarnya siapa Alice ini? Alfred hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

**alice_doremi** : Malam ini, datanglah ke rumah sakit di mana Arthur dirawat. Lebih tepatnya kamar rawatnya. Kita akan bertemu di sana.

**jones_the_hero** : E-eh.. apa maksudmu?

**alice_doremi** : Sudahlah, kau datang saja. Kau ingin tahu siapa Alice kan?

_**alice_doremi is now offline.**_

Dan lagi-lagi Alice kabur dalam sekejap.

**-x-**

Di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya di kamar asrama Arthur dan yang lainnya. Tino, Vash, dan Antonio sekarang hanya tinggal bertiga. Tetapi mereka tetap melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. Sejak Arthur kecelakaan, mereka belum sempat untuk menjenguk.

"Eh, kapan kita menjenguk Arthur di rumah sakit?" tanya Antonio yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Entahlah, minggu-minggu ini aku merasa lelah sekali. Aku jadi malas.." jawab Vash yang sedang memakan roti.

Tino ikut sumbang bicara, "Nanti malam aku mau menjenguknya."

"Hee? Menjenguk kok malam? Dengan siapa?" tanya Antonio bingung.

"Dengan.."

Tiba-tiba handphone milik Tino berdering.

"Sebentar, aku ada telepon." kata Tino.

Tino berjalan menuju teras dan mengangkat telepon, ternyata dari Berwald. Berwald adalah murid yang berasal dari Sweden. Dia adalah sahabat Tino sekaligus.. kekasihnya juga.

"Halo Su-san~" kata Tino menjawab telepon.

Kemudian terdengar suara berat Berwald, "Ehm. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, kau jadi nanti malam menjenguk Kirkland?"

"Iya, kita pergi bertiga ya! Ingat itu." balas Tino sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ou.. baiklah." kata Berwald singkat.

Tino tersenyum mendengarnya, "Lagipula, nanti juga ada seorang lagi yang akan datang menjenguk. Hihi!"

* * *

_Next Chapter…_

"Ya, aku yang berperan sebagai Alice dalam skenario Arthur."

Malam itu, mereka berempat bertemu di kamar rawat Arthur. Menemani Arthur yang masih dinyatakan koma. Alfred terkejut dalam hati mendengar cerita dari Tino, dan juga seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Alice. Alfred sudah tahu, seseorang itu adalah orang yang mengenal Arthur dari kecil. Tetapi Alfred tidak menyangka, ternyata..

"Alfred, mungkin ini akan mengejutkanmu. Tapi kau harus mengetahui hal ini. Arthur sering bercerita padaku tentang keluh kesahnya, dia juga selalu menceritakan perasaannya." kata Tino dengan tenang, Berwald yang disampingnya mengangguk.

Tino kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Kau tahu? Aku yakin kau akan berpikir bahwa ini mustahil, tapi ini adalah kenyataan. Alfred, aku ingin menyampaikan perasaan Arthur padamu."

"Arthur.. menyukai dirimu.." kata orang yang mengaku menyamar sebagai Alice.

Mendengar itu, Alfred tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya. Mulutnya ternganga, diikuti tangannya yang menutup mulut ternganga itu.

"A-apa? Arthur.. menyukai diriku? Menyukai sahabatnya sendiri?"

* * *

**#nowplaying Lenka – Trouble is A Friend**

Hola! Akhirnya fanfic ini ke-update juga, maaf ya bagi yang udah nungguin chapter ini~ :3 begini, tadinya chapter ini aku mau selesain abis UTS awal Oktober lalu. Tapi yang ada malah ngaret karena gak ada waktu buat nyalain kompu + ide macet mendadak. Ujung-ujungnya penulisan dimulai sekitar tanggal 20-an deh. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, selesainya bulan November alias sekarang! Bah.. =A=

Oh iya, maaf untuk para readers sekalian. Chapter ini mungkin kayaknya pendek ya? Hem.. sebenarnya scene inti di sini cuma pas Peter marah-marah doang kok ke Alfred, tapi karena jadinya lebih pendek lagi kebawahnya pun aku tambahin deh. Jadi bisa dibilang, scene setelah itu hanya scene basa-basi. Scene inti selanjutnya dilanjut di chapter depan, baca aja teaser-nya~ :P

Satu lagi, saat pengeditan chapter ini aku dapat kabar kalo Indonesia udah didesain sama Himaruya-sensei! Gyaaa! Langsung ngacir ke blognya, ngeliatin desain Indo-tan. Akhirnya.. selama penantian bertahun-tahun (?) Indonesia mulai ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dan yang bikin senangnya lagi, ternyata Indo-tan gendernya CEWE! Yeah! XD

Oke, bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? Bagus atau jelek? Silakan utarakan kesan dan pesan kalian untuk chapter ini lewat review ya~ :)

**Thanks for RnR!**

Mizuhashi Azumi


	11. White light that I find

Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

On this fic: OC, OOC, hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia akhirat (?), lebay –plak-, dan lain-lainnya~ :P

* * *

**Show Yourself Lady**

Chapter 11 – White light that I find

* * *

Setelah mendapat pesan dari Alice bahwa dia harus pergi ke rumah sakit, Alfred kemudian bersiap untuk pergi. Dia tidak tahu jam berapa dia harus datang, karena Alice hanya memintanya datang malam ini. Dengan jaket bombernya, Alfred bergegas keluar dari kamar asrama. Meninggalkan teman-teman sekamarnya yang sedang melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Sedangkan di tempat Tino, Tino sudah bersiap-siap dan telah dijemput oleh Berwald. Namun, dia juga sedang menunggu seorang lagi yang akan ikut dengan mereka. Karena waktunya sudah telat, Tino menelepon orang tersebut. Kemudian, mereke berdua berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah.

Ya. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang penuh dengan kejutan.

**

* * *

**Alfred sudah datang lebih dulu di kamar rawat Arthur. Tetap saja, dia melihat Arthur terbaring di tempat tidur tanpa ada tanda-tanda dia akan bangun. Alfred duduk disamping tempat tidur sahabatnya itu. Dia menghela nafas, menatap wajah Arthur. Wajah itu terlihat damai dan tenang sekali, gerak badan yang menandakan Arthur masih bernafas bergerak secara beraturan.

Kemudian, Alfred menggengam tangannya. Dingin. Alfred berpikir, mungkin Arthur sedang bermimpi berada di kawasan bersalju yang sangat dingin dan sunyi. Ah, entah kenapa perasaannya bercampur aduk saat melihat sahabatnya terbaring lemah seperti ini. Di mata Alfred, biasanya Arthur selalu aktif dalam berbagai kegiatan. Tidak pernah mengeluh, tidak pernah lelah. Selalu ceria, meskipun kata-kata cerewetnya keluar dengan liar.

"Art, aku mohon. Bangunlah, sadarlah dari alam mimpimu." gumam Alfred pelan.

Tiba-tiba, dia jadi teringat dengan rahasia tentang Alice. Ternyata dugaannya bahwa yang menyamar sebagai Alice adalah Arthur merupakan kesalahan besar. Kalau mengingat hal itu, dia merasa bersalah telah membawa-bawa Peter dalam masalah ini. Malah bisa dibilang semua keluarga Arthur. Sekarang, Alfred benar-benar menyesal.

"Arthur, kumohon cepat bangun. Aku ingin minta maaf kepadamu atas masalah yang kita perdebatkan dan sampai membuatmu berada di sini. Art, bangunlah.." harapnya sambil terus menggengam tangan Arthur.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar rawat Arthur bergerak. Alfred segera berlari untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata Tino dan Berwald. Alfred menatap mereka heran.

"Kalian.. ada perlu apa kalian kemari?" tanya Alfred.

"Wah, ternyata ada Alfred ya? Hehe.. aku ingin menjenguk Arthur kok, rasanya tidak setia kawan kalau teman sekamar pun tidak menjenguk." jawab Tino dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Lalu dia?" tanya Alfred lagi sambil menunjuk Berwald.

"Ah, ini temanku, namanya Berwald. Dia berasal dari Sweden. Dia menemaniku untuk menjenguk Arthur kemari." balas Tino.

"Oh.."

Tino dan Berwald yang masih berada didekat pintu kemudian berjalan sedikit untuk bisa melihat keadaan Arthur. Tino duduk di kursi yang berada di sisi kiri tempat tidur Arthur, dia merasa iba dan prihatin melihat keadaan temannya seperti ini. Namun, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bersendu dalam kesedihan. Sekarang, saatnya untuk membongkar rahasia itu.

"Alfred, seandainya Arthur sudah bangun, kau ingin melakukan apa?" tanya Tino, tanpa menatap Alfred.

Alfred menaikkan alisnya, "Buat apa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hehe.." balas Tino tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum.

Entah kenapa, Alfred mulai curiga dengan Tino. Apakah Tino adalah Alice? Atau bukan? Alfred menelan ludahnya, ingin bertanya sesuatu yang agak frontal pada Tino.

"Hei, apakah kau yang menyamar sebagai.. Alice? Alicia Clara Cavendish?" tanya Alfred, jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Tino memiringkan kepalanya, "Alice? Oh, bukan kok. Tapi aku tahu siapa orangnya."

"Kau benar-benar tahu?" seru Alfred terkejut.

"Hu'um, kau mau mendengar ceritaku?" kata Tino.

Alfred mengangguk, "Tentu saja!"

Hening. Tino menghela nafasnya, mulai bercerita. Sedangkan Alfred menyimak dengan seksama.

"Alicia Clara Cavendish atau Alice, mungkin pernah saling berkomunikasi denganmu lewat internet kan? Dan mungkin saja kau tahu, Alice pernah mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah teman Arthur. Alice yang sekarang kau ketahui, disuruh oleh Arthur untuk berkomunikasi denganmu. Dengan tujuan, Arthur ingin tahu bagaimana rupamu di internet walau hanya sebuah tulisan. Jadi, jika diandaikan sebagai sebuah sandiwara, Arthur yang membuat skenarionya sedangkan Alice adalah seorang tokoh yang harus diperankan di atas panggung." cerita Tino panjang lebar.

Alfred diam sejenak, menyerap kata-kata dalam cerita yang dikatakan Tino tadi. Dan ada sebuah kalimat yang mengganjal dipikirannya..

**Alice adalah seorang tokoh yang harus diperankan di atas panggung. **

Alfred berpikir, jika Alice adalah seorang tokoh dalam skenario, maka diperlukan seseorang untuk memerankannya dalam pementasan di panggung. Jika dikaitkan dengan masalah sekarang ini, berarti..

"Kalau begitu, Alice yang kukenal itu bukan manusia kan? Berarti ada seseorang yang menyamar sebagai Alice kan? Kau tadi bilang, Alice adalah seorang tokoh yang harus diperankan. Itu berarti, Alice di dunia ini benar-benar tidak ada. Ada seseorang yang memerankannya di panggung yang bernama internet!" ujar Alfred menyimpulkan.

Tino mengangguk mendengar kesimpulan Alfred, "Betul sekali. Lalu, kau ingin tahu siapa pemeran Alice?"

"Iya! Aku sangat ingin tahu!" balas Alfred.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar pun terbuka. Bertanda bahwa ada seseorang yang datang kemari.

"Wah.. waktunya tepat sekali! Alfred, inilah dia pemeran Alice." kata Tino.

Dan Alfred pun terkejut bukan kepalang melihat siapa yang berpura-pura menjadi Alice.

**-x-**

Mata Alfred terbelalak lebar, tidak menyangka bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang berperan sebagai Alice.

"Francis.." lirih Alfred, masih terkejut.

"Ya, aku yang berperan sebagai Alice dalam skenario Arthur."

Francis Bonnefoy. Ya, Alfred sudah tahu dengan orang ini. Pemuda berkebangsaan France yang sekelas dengannya. Dan juga, Alfred tahu bahwa Francis adalah teman masa kecil Arthur. Dengan perihal tersebut, tentu saja Francis tahu apa kebiasaan dan sifat sahabatnya. Oh, betapa kagetnya dia mengetahui rahasia ini.

Alfred berdiri dengan raut wajah kesal, "Jadi selama ini kau yang menjadi Alice, hah?"

"Tenangkan dirimu, aku tidak mau ada ribut-ribut di rumah sakit. Ya, akulah Alice yang sering chatting denganmu. Aku melakukan ini atas permintaan Arthur." jawab Francis tenang, namun serius.

"Permintaan? Permintaan apa?" tanya Alfred masih kesal.

"Alfred, mungkin ini akan mengejutkanmu. Tapi kau harus mengetahui hal ini, ada sesuatu dibalik permintaan Arthur." Tino ikut ke dalam pembicaraan.

Alfred berdecak, "Apa lagi?"

"Dengarkan. Arthur sering bercerita padaku tentang keluh kesahnya, dia juga selalu menceritakan perasaannya. Bisa dibilang, aku menjadi tempat di mana dia sedang ada masalah." kata Tino dengan tenang, Berwald yang disampingnya mengangguk.

Tino kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Kau tahu? Aku yakin kau akan berpikir bahwa ini mustahil dan aneh, tapi ini adalah kenyataan. Alfred, aku ingin menyampaikan perasaan Arthur padamu."

Alfred diam, entah kenapa dadanya berdegup kencang. Kejutan apa lagi yang akan diketahuinya? Perasaan apa yang ingin Arthur sampaikan padanya? Sekaranglah saatnya.

"Arthur.. dia menyukai dirimu." kata Francis, melanjutkan cerita Tino.

Mendengar itu, Alfred tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya yang menggebu-gebu. Mulutnya ternganga, diikuti tangannya yang menutup mulut ternganga itu. Alfred duduk kembali di kursinya, kemudian menatap wajah Arthur yang masih tertidur lelap. Dia tidak menyangka hal ini. Ternyata, Arthur telah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"A-apa? Arthur.. menyukai diriku? Menyukai sahabatnya sendiri?" tanya Alfred terbata-bata, masih melihat wajah sang sahabat.

"Itu tujuan dia menyuruhku berpura-pura sebagai Alice, dia ingin tahu perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Ketahuilah, perasaan itu ada sejak Arthur sudah setahun bersahabat denganmu. Dia hanya menceritakan hal itu kepadaku dan Tino, agar tidak dianggap aneh oleh semua orang. Karena masih banyak yang menganggap bahwa perasaan suka terhadap sesama gender itu terlarang." jelas Francis pada Alfred.

Tino mengangguk, "Aku setuju dengan Francis. Masih banyak yang menganggap bahwa hal itu dilarang. Tapi, perasaan suka dan cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan dan perasaan itu datang dengan sendirinya. Alfred, asal kau tahu saja. Aku dan Berwald adalah kekasih. Ya.. walaupun kami merahasiakan hubungan kami dari publik, tapi ada beberapa orang yang tahu termasuk Francis. Masa bodoh orang mau bilang apa, yang penting kami merasa senang dan saling mengerti. Itu saja."

Setalah mendengar penjelasan dari Francis dan Tino, Alfred hanya diam termangu. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

* * *

"Di.. di mana ini?"

Arthur mengerjapkan kedua matanya, entah rasanya dia seperti terbangun dari tidur panjang. Namun dia bingung ketika melihat ke sekelilingnya, padang bungalah yang dia lihat dari mata hijaunya. Padang bunga tersebut ditumbuhi oleh rumput-rumput hijau dan berbagai jenis bunga yang berwarna-warni.

Arthur bertanya-tanya, "Sebenarnya di mana aku? Tempat apa ini?"

Dia mengingat-ingat kembali di mana terakhir kali dia berada. Terakhir kali, terakhir kali.. tiba-tiba saja mata Arthur melebar. Terakhir kali dia berada di trotoar, bersandar di tiang lampu. Melihat seorang anak kecil yang berlari ke tengah jalan untuk mengambil bola yang dimainkannya, kemudian dirinya berlari untuk menolong anak itu. Dan..

"AAARGH!" Arthur berteriak sambil memegangi kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa sakit ketika ingin mengingat kejadian setelah itu.

Angin berdesir kencang, membuat kelopak-kelopak bunga berterbangan. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memeluk Arthur dari depan.

"Arthur Kirkland.. tak disangka kau berada di sini, nak."

Suara itu.. Arthur mendorong perlahan tubuh seseorang yang memeluknya itu. Betapa kaget dirinya, melihat bahwa orang yang memeluknya adalah..

Ibu kandungnya.

"I-ibu.. kau benar-benar ibuku kan?" tanya Arthur terbata-bata.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Iya sayang, kau bisa merasakan aura ibu kan?"

Arthur masih ragu, "L-lalu.. kenapa ibu ada di sini?"

"Justru ibu yang ingin menanyakan hal itu, sepertinya kau terlempar ke tempat ini ya? Tapi jiwamu belum berpindah semuanya ke sini." jawab ibunya.

Arthur pun bingung. Terlempar? Jiwa yang berpindah? Apa maksudnya?

"Arthur, ayo kita ke sana. Walaupun ibu belum menanyakan hal itu kepadamu, mungkin ibu sudah punya jawabannya." ajak sang ibu, menarik tangan Arthur dan berjalan ke tempat yang dituju ibunya.

Sambil berjalan, Arthur terus memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun mengingat dirinya yang entah dihantam atau ditekan sesuatu, sepertinya dia masih hidup. Atau malah dirinya sudah mati? Karena mengherankan baginya bisa bertemu ibu kandungnya yang sudah meninggal semenjak dia masih kecil. Dia mencoba mengingat kejadian di mana dia menolong anak kecil itu, tetapi kepalanya langsung berdenyut dan membuatnya kesakitan.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Ayo kita duduk di tepi."

Arthur dan ibunya sampai di sebuah kolam kecil di tengah-tengah padang bunga itu. Dia pun langsung menuruti ibunya, dia duduk di tepi kolam. Kolam itu tak berisi apa-apa, yang ada hanyalah air yang jernih.

"Ehm.. mau apa kita di sini?" tanya Arthur yang masih menampakkan wajah bingung.

"Ibu akan menceritakan semuanya, kau mau dengar?" balas sang ibu, balik bertanya.

Arthur mengangguk, lagipula dia juga ingin tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Kira-kira apa yang akan diceritakan ibunya?

Ibu pun mulai bercerita, "Kau pasti tahu, ayah dan ibu sudah meninggal ketika dirimu masih kecil karena kecelakaan. Sebenarnya, saat itu, kami berdua merasa belum memberikan sesuatu yang berharga bagimu dan juga adikmu. Kami berharap ingin bisa hidup kembali, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Namun penjaga pintu surga berkata kepada ayah dan ibu, bahwa kami bisa bertemu denganmu suatu saat nanti."

Arthur menaikkan alisnya, penjaga pintu surga?

"Tapi si penjaga juga berkata bahwa hanya boleh satu orang saja yang bisa bertemu denganmu, dan sudah diputuskan bahwa ibu yang akan menemuimu. Lalu si penjaga juga memberitahu kami. Di suatu saat nanti, di mana ibu bisa bertemu denganmu, kau ada diantara hidup dan mati." cerita ibunya.

Mata Arthur melebar, "Apa maksudnya aku ada diantara hidup dan mati?"

Sang ibu melanjutkan, "Hem.. ibu yakin kau pasti akan menanyakan hal itu. Sampai saat itu tiba, sekarang, ternyata apa yang dikatakan penjaga pintu surga benar. Jiwamu berada diantara hidup dan mati. Dalam dunia nyata, berarti kau sedang tidak sadarkan diri dalam waktu yang lama atau bisa saja kau mengalami mati suri."

Terkejut, pemuda bermata hijau itu terkejut bukan main. Pantas saja dia bisa bertemu dengan ibunya yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, ternyata..

"Ibu bisa jelaskan maksudnya? A-aku masih tidak mengerti. Mungkin aku bisa menerima kalau di dunia nyata sekarang aku sedang tidak sadarkan diri, tapi kenapa? Apa ibu tahu penyebab aku bisa berada di sini? Aku ingin mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum itu, tapi.. kepalaku terasa sakit kalau ingin mengingatnya." ujar Arthur bertanya-tanya, dia benar-benar ingin tahu.

Ibunya pun tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin hal tragis itu diketahui oleh anaknya, tapi apa boleh buat. Ini adalah takdir Arthur.

"Kalau tentang hal itu, sebenarnya ibu tidak ingin memberitahumu. Tapi.. ini agar kau tahu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau sadar di dunia nyata nanti. Dari yang diberitakan oleh pembawa berita, seseorang yang bernama Arthur Kirkland, telah ditabrak oleh truk container saat menolong seorang anak kecil. Dia diterobos oleh truk tersebut sambil memeluk anak kecil yang ditolonginya. Namun sangat disayangkan, dirinya terluka cukup parah. Dia terlempar dan kepalanya berlumuran darah karena terbentur aspal dengan keras. Lalu.."

"HENTIKAN!"

Ibunya berhenti bicara. Arthur menatap kolam tersebut sambil memegangi kepalanya. Matanya melebar, nafasnya memburu. Terlihat seperti seseorang yang ketakutan dan tersesat. Arthur tidak percaya bahwa kejadian itu telah menimpa dirinya. Melihat anaknya seperti itu, ibu pun melanjutkan ceritanya kembali dengan tenang.

"Arthur, ibu tahu kau pasti tidak akan percaya. Tapi itulah takdir manusia, kau harus menerimanya." kata sang ibu menenangkan.

Arthur yang masih ketakutan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tapi bagaimana kalau aku sudah meninggal dunia nanti? Aku takut.. aku takut tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaanku padanya!"

Ibunya terdiam. Perasaan? Oh, dia tahu. Seluruh kehidupan anaknya dia ketahui dengan baik, sampai dalam urusan percintaan pun dia tahu.

"Alfred F. Jones, sahabatmu? Kau takut tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaanmu pada sahabat.. ah bukan, orang yang kau sukai itu?" tebak ibunya.

Arthur terdiam, melihat ibunya dengan tatapan heran, "Bagaimana ibu bisa tahu kalau aku.."

Sang ibu tersenyum, "Tentu saja, ibu tahu apa yang kau dan adikmu lakukan. Dengarkan baik-baik nasihat dan.. mungkin ini bantuan untuk bisa membuatmu bangun di dunia nyata. Jika kau ingin menyampaikan perasaanmu padanya, percayalah pada hatimu bahwa dia akan menerima perasaanmu. Ibu yakin, dia orang yang baik dan jujur. Hilangkan perasaan buruk dan amarah yang kau rasakan sebelum itu, isilah hatimu dengan cahaya putih. Cahaya putih itu bisa kau dapatkan dengan keyakinan dan ketulusan."

Arthur merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda di hatinya. Ada rasa tenang dan tenteram. Arthur menutup mata dan menghela nafasnya, merasakan ketenangan itu lebih dalam.

Ibu pun bertanya, "Arthur, apa kau masih ingat ketika kau bertanya arti cinta pada ibu?"

"Ehm.. ah iya, aku ingat. Kenapa?" balas Arthur.

"Apa kau masih ingat apa arti cinta yang pernah ibu katakan padamu?" tanya ibunya lagi.

Dengan tenang Arthur menjawab, "Cinta itu adalah sebuah perasaan yang ingin membagi bersama terhadap seseorang. Cinta itu adalah sebuah perasaan yang berharga dan harus dijaga agar perasaan itu semakin indah. Cinta itu adalah perasaan yang tidak bisa dipaksakan. Jika kau mencintai sesuatu, jagalah cinta itu agar selalu terasa indah. Jika tidak, maka akan bisa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Cinta itu adalah perasaan yang harus kau hargai."

"Hebat! Kau masih ingat rupanya!" kata ibunya sambil bertepuk tangan.

Arthur hanya bisa tersenyum lebar. Tentu saja dia ingat, pengertian cinta itu sangat berharga baginya dan akan selalu diingat.

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah kereta kuda putih yang terbang dan mendekati mereka berdua. Lalu kereta kuda tersebut mendarat di dekat kolam. Kusir pun turun dan memberi hormat kepada mereka berdua.

"Nyonya, maaf menganggu pertemuan anda. Tapi sudah waktunya untuk pergi." kata kusir kereta.

"Oh iya, baiklah. Sebentar ya." balas Ibu Arthur mengangguk.

Arthur bertambah bingung, kemana ibunya akan pergi? Ah, mungkin ini akan menjadi hari yang penuh kebingungan yang pernah dialaminya.

Sang ibu mendekati Arthur dan memegang kedua pundaknya, "Arthur, saatnya kita berpisah, waktu ibu untuk bertemu denganmu sudah habis. Mungkin ibu tidak bisa sepenuhnya memberimu bimbingan, tapi ibu berharap agar kau tetap tegar dan kuat dalam menjalani hidup. Dan satu lagi, maafkan ayah dan ibu karena sudah meninggalkanmu dan adikmu sewaktu masih kecil."

Tidak bisa menahan pedih dimatanya, air mata Arthur pun akhirnya mengalir. Dia langsung memeluk ibunya yang tersayang itu.

"Ah, dan juga titipkan salam ayah dan ibu untuk Peter dan Anna. Bilang pada adikmu, bahwa ayah dan ibu selalu menjaganya dari surga. Dan bilang pada Anna, ibu sangat berterima kasih padanya karena telah merawatmu dan adikmu. Lalu satu lagi.." kata-kata ibu terputus.

Arthur bertanya, "Satu lagi?"

"Bilang pada Alfred, ibu sangat senang dia bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untukmu." Lanjut ibunya sambil mengelus-elus rambut Arthur.

"Hu'um, baiklah. Akan kusampaikan pada semuanya." ujar Arthur dengan anggukan, air matanya pun terhenti.

Sang ibu pun tersenyum, "Terima kasih ya, nak. Baiklah, sudah saatnya ibu pergi. Ingatlah apa yang terjadi hari ini, ingatlah nasihat-nasihat ibu. Semoga hari ini bisa jadi panutan untukmu dalam menjalani hidup."

Arthur mengangguk kembali. Oh, rasanya dia tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengan ibunya..

"Satu lagi, cara untuk membawamu kembali ke alam sadarmu. Basuhlah wajahmu di kolam itu dan kau akan pergi dari tempat ini, kemudian kau akan kembali ke dunia nyata dengan cahaya putih itu. Mengerti? Sudah waktunya, ibu harus cepat pergi. Sampai jumpa, Arthur!" pesan Ibu Arthur lalu berlari kecil menaiki kereta kuda tersebut.

Kereta kuda itu pun terbang kembali, Arthur melambaikan tangannya. Sekarang, dia sendirian lagi di padang bunga itu. Sebenarnya ada rasa enggan yang membuat dia betah di padang bunga, namun jika dia tidak segera pergi dia tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Basuhlah wajahmu dengan air kolam ini. Hem.. baiklah." kata Arthur mantap.

Dia mengambil air dari kolam yang jernih itu dan membasuh wajahnya hingga terasa bersih dan segar. Tiba-tiba saja, angin pun berdesir dengan sangat kencang. Membuat kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berada di situ berterbangan. Arthur menutupi wajah dengan lengan agar terhindar dari angin kencang itu. Namun dia masih ingin membasuh wajahnya sekali lagi. Sambil menahan angin kencang itu, Arthur membasuh wajahnya lagi dan..

"Alfred?"

Bayangan wajah Alfred muncul di kolam itu, tetapi bayangan itu hilang dengan cepat karena angin. Arthur sudah tidak kuat dengan angin kencang itu hingga akhirnya..

Padang bunga itu kembali tenang dan tidak ada seorang pun berada di sana.

* * *

_Next Chapter…_

"_Alfred!"_

"Suara siapa itu?"

"_Alfred! Kumohon.. bangunkan aku!"_

"Bangun.. siapa itu?"

"_Jika kau tidak bangunkan aku, aku tidak bisa menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya padamu!"_

"Siapa..?"

"_Bangunkan aku dari tidur panjangku! Kumohon!"_

"A-Arthur!"

"Alfred-san, bangun!" Kiku menggoyang-goyangkan badan Alfred.

Alfred langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya berkeringat, nafasnya terengah-terengah. Mimpi apa dia tadi?

"Alfred-san, kau mengigau. Kau mimpi apa?" tanya Kiku ingin tahu.

Alfred mengusap wajahnya, "Aku.. bermimpi tentang.. Arthur."

"Apa? Arthur-san?" tanya Kiku lagi.

Alfred mengangguk, "Iya, dan dia memintaku untuk.. membangunkannya.."

* * *

**#nowplaying Juju feat Jay'ed – Ashita ga Kuru Nara**

Ayey~ target yang ingin aku capai kalo chapter ini bakal selesai abis UAS pun terwujud! Selesainya sehari abis UAS pula, kesesesese~ walaupun setengahnya udah diketik duluan sebelum UAS sih, hehe.. xD

Oke, akhirnya identitas Alice terbongkar juga. Gak nyangka kan kalo yang meranin Alice itu Francis? Wkwkwk! –digeplak- dan sepertinya scene di mana Arthur ketemu sama ibunya terinspirasi dari manga Lady Victorian (by: Moto Naoko). Lagi-lagi gegara manga itu jadi dapet ide tambahan deh, abisnya zaman Victoria itu awesome! X3 dan hubungan tentang surga itu hanya khayalan belaka, jadi jangan dianggap serius. Oke? (^o^)b

Oh ya, kayaknya kerjaanku di FFN cuma update fanfic doang ya? Huhu.. antara hiatus atau aktif, nggak jelas. Meskipun sekarang gak terlalu aktif, aslinya aku sering ngebacot di Twitter atau nggak ngespam di Tumblr. Wkwkwk~ 8D -kok malah curhat sih?-

Yosh, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Seru? Ngebetein gegara banyak dialog? Atau yang lain? Silakan sampaikan pesan dan kesan kalian lewat review ya~ dan terima kasih banyak udah setia baca fanfic ini sampe chapter 11 ini. Karena ini pertama kalinya aku bikin multichapter lebih dari 10 chapter lho~ XD –plak-

**Thanks for RnR!**

Mizuhashi Azumi


	12. I'll try it

Err.. aku bingung setting waktunya musim dingin atau musim semi.. orz (?)

Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

On this fic: OC, OOC, supranatural (hint), misstype (kalo ada yang kelewat), dll.

* * *

**Show Yourself Lady**

Chapter 12 – I'll try it

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat. Sejak Alfred mengetahui rahasia yang sesungguhnya, dia merasa bahwa hari-hari pun dilaluinya begitu saja. Tanpa ada saat-saat yang berharga dan menyenangkan. Setelah kejadian itu, dia juga merasa kehidupan yang dijalaninya menjadi hambar dan monoton. Ah, ada apa dengan dirinya?

Sudah 2 minggu Arthur koma di rumah sakit. Sampai sekarang belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Meskipun dokter bilang bahwa keadaannya masih normal dan stabil. Mengingat hal itu, tentu saja Alfred masih merasa tidak tenang dan waswas. Dia takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

Ah, sahabat ya? Sejak kejadian itu pula, Alfred memikirkan apa arti persahabatan antara dirinya dengan Arthur. Apa mereka benar-benar sahabat? Atau sekedar "sahabat" saja? Dirinya merasa kalau hubungannya dengan Arthur bukan lagi seorang sahabat, melainkan lebih dari itu. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Tino, entah apa itu namanya. Kekasih? Oh, benarkah mereka sepasang kekasih?

Bagi Alfred, itu tidak mungkin. Karena dia tidak mempunyai perasaan suka kepada Arthur. Saat ini, perasaannya masih netral kepada siapapun. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, memang ada saat-saat di mana perasaannya lebih berbeda ketika bersama Arthur. Ah, dia pun jadi bingung sendiri. Sebenarnya dia mempunyai perasaan terhadap Arthur atau tidak sih?

**-x-**

Bandul jam dari menara Big Ben berdentang 12 kali di malam hari, sudah tengah malam. Alfred yang sedang berada di ruang tengah kamar asrama tersebut masih terjaga bersama laptopnya, teman-temannya sudah tidur duluan daritadi. Di tengah-tengah kesunyian itu, Alfred melakukan kegiatan rutinnya dengan laptop kesayangannya. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan berselancar di dunia maya alias internet. Tapi, kali ini dia berinternet ria dengan perasaan galau dan suram. Daritadi pun dia hanya membuka situs-situs biasa dan tidak melakukan apa pun.

Merasa apa yang dilakukannya tidak berguna, Alfred offline dari internet dan mematikan laptopnya. Kemudian berjalan lesu ke kamarnya, di mana Kiku sudah tertidur pulas.

Alfred melepaskan kacamatanya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur bagian bawah, karena Kiku tidur di atas. Itu karena bentuk tempat tidur di setiap kamar asrama bertingkat. Hening dan dingin menyelimuti suasana di kamar itu. Alfred menarik selimutnya hingga leher agar hangat. Kemudian dia mulai memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

* * *

"_**Alfred!"**_

Ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Siapa itu?

"_**Alfred! Kumohon.. bangunkan aku!"**_

Alfred menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Bangun.. siapa?"

"_**Jika kau tidak bangunkan aku, aku tidak bisa menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya padamu!"**_

Suara itu terdengar seperti suara Arthur, tapi Alfred tidak yakin. Alfred terus meracau, "Siapa..?"

"_**Bangunkan aku dari tidur panjangku! Kumohon!"**_

"A-Arthur!"

"Alfred-san, bangun!" seru Kiku menggoyang-goyangkan badan Alfred.

Seketika mata Alfred terbuka, yang ada di depannya hanya Kiku dengan raut wajah khawatir. Alfred mengerjapkan matanya, apa tadi dia bermimpi? Kedua tangannya pun diusap ke wajahnya.

"Alfred-san, tadi kau mengigau. Apa kau tadi bermimpi?" tanya Kiku khawatir.

Alfred mengangguk, "A-ah.. iya, tadi aku bermimpi."

"Mimpi apa? Kau sampai mengigau keras tadi, untung yang lain tidak mendengarnya." ujar Kiku.

"Aku tidak tahu, entah ini mimpi buruk atau.. suatu panggilan. Aku bermimpi Arthur memanggilku, dia memanggilku kencang sekali." tutur Alfred menceritakan mimpinya.

Kiku menaikkan alisnya, "Arthur-san? Dia memanggilmu?"

"Dia berteriak 'bangunkan aku' beberapa kali. Lalu dia berkata, kalau aku tidak membangunkannya, dia tidak bisa menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya." lanjut Alfred, merasa sedikit frustasi.

"Arthur-san berkata seperti itu? Tapi, hal apa yang ingin dia ceritakan?" tanya Kiku bingung.

Alfred menggeleng pelan, "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

Kiku menghela nafasnya. Baru saja dia dikagetkan dengan igauan Alfred, sekarang dia ditambah penasaran tentang mimpi yang dialami pemuda America itu. Tiba-tiba saja, suatu pikiran terlintas di kepala Kiku. Mungkin karena kesukaannya pada ramalan atau firasat masa depan, dia berpikir bahwa mimpi itu adalah benar-benar panggilan.

"Alfred-san, mungkin mimpi itu memang suatu panggilan untukmu." kata Kiku spontan.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Alfred bingung, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Kiku menjelaskan, "Mungkin saja, mimpi itu bukan sekedar mimpi biasa. Tapi itu adalah mimpi yang akan membuat suatu kejadian di masa depan."

Wajah Alfred terlihat polos, antara polos bingung dan polos mengerti. Tahu akan raut wajah itu, Kiku melanjutkan lagi.

"Jadi begini, mimpi itu bisa jadi suatu permintaan dari Arthur-san yang sedang koma sekarang ini. Tadi kau bilang Arthur-san memintamu untuk membangunkannya kan? Nah, siapa tahu jika kau melakukannya, Arthur-san akan benar-benar bangun." jelas Kiku panjang dan berbobot.

Alfred menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Ta-tapi bagaimana caranya? Orang yang sedang koma kan berarti jiwanya antara di dunia ini dan dunia lain.."

"Eits! Siapa bilang? Coba saja kau kunjungi Arthur-san setiap hari dan ajak dia mengobrol, meskipun dia tidak bereaksi apapun. Aku yakin, secara perlahan Arthur-san pasti bisa mendengar suaramu dan akhirnya bangun dari tidur panjangnya. " ujar Kiku tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Alfred.

Alfred terdiam. Kalau dipikir-pikir, perkataan Kiku ada benarnya juga. Siapa tahu saja kalau dia terus berbicara pada Arthur, mungkin saja Arthur akan bangun. Tak lama kemudian, Alfred tersenyum mantap kepada Kiku.

"Baiklah, aku setuju dengan penuturanmu. Aku akan mencoba melakukannya!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Alfred mulai melakukan apa yang diusulkan Kiku. Sepulang sekolah, dia langsung pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Arthur. Dengan menaruh harapan yang besar, dia melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah sakit **St. Bartholomew**

.

Sesampainya di sana, Alfred pun pergi ke kamar rawat Arthur. Dia membuka pintu kamar dan melihat Arthur terbaring tenang di ranjang. Alfred berjalan perlahan sambil menatap sahabatnya yang dalam keadaan koma itu, kemudian duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Selamat siang, Arthur~ bagaimana keadaanmu?" Alfred mulai mengeluarkan suara.

Diam, Arthur tetap diam. Rasanya ada perasaan mendalam ketika dirinya menyapa Arthur dalam kondisi yang seperti itu. Alfred terus melanjutkan obrolannya.

"Kau tahu? Sekarang sudah bulan Maret. Itu berarti musim semi akan datang. Bunga-bunga akan tumbuh bermekaran, cuaca pun akan segera menghangat."

Musim semi adalah musim yang sangat dinanti-nantikan banyak orang, setelah berselimut dalam cuaca dingin dan bersalju. Matahari pun akan bersinar cerah di musim semi, tidak seperti matahari yang muncul ragu-ragu di musim dingin.

"Tanda-tanda musim semi sudah kita rasakan, sebelum kau mengalami koma. Ketika kita bertengkar.. hanya karena Alice. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah tahu siapa Alice yang sebenarnya. Jadi.. kita tak usah bertengkar lagi ya?"

Tak ada reaksi apa-apa. Alfred hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Arthur agar bisa merespon dirinya.

**-x-**

Hari berikutnya, hari sabtu. Alfred rela bolos ekskul capoeira untuk bertemu Arthur lagi. Kali ini, dia pergi bersama Kiku. Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju St. Bartholomew dan memasuki kamar Arthur. Hari ini, Alfred ingin membawa suasana ceria ke dalam kamar hampa itu, untuk itu dia meminta Kiku membantunya.

"Halo Arthur! Kali ini aku datang bersama Kiku lho~" sapa Alfred ketika sampai di kamar Arthur.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Arthur-san. Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" kata Kiku ikut menyapa, meskipun dia tahu keadaan Arthur belum baik-baik saja.

Alfred bicara lagi di samping Arthur, "Oh ya, Kiku membawa bento untuk kita! Kau pasti ingin mencicipi makanan buatannya kan? Enak lho! Kau harus mencobanya~"

Kiku tersenyum melihat Alfred terus-terusan berbicara pada Arthur yang dalam kenyataannya masih koma. Tak apa-apa, inilah usaha. Sebuah usaha di mana kau ingin membangunkan seseorang dari lelapnya dunia mimpi. Dan, Alfred sedang mencoba usaha itu.

**-x-**

Keesokan harinya, hari minggu. Seperti biasa, Alfred berkunjung kembali ke St. Bartholomew untuk bertemu Arthur. Kali ini dia mengajak Sey dan Francis. Dia menganggap berkunjung ke St. Bartholomew sama seperti berjalan-jalan ke tempat hiburan dan tertawa bersama teman-teman. Mengetahui maksud Alfred, Sey dan Francis pun bersedia mengeluarkan keceriaan mereka untuk membantu membangunkan Arthur.

"Arthuuur~! Hari ini Sey dan Francis ikut bersamaku lho!" kata Alfred seperti biasa, menyapa Arthur.

Sey tersenyum kepada Arthur yang masih tertidur, "Selamat pagi, Arthur! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku belum sempat menjenguk sih, haha~"

"Itu karena kau melalaikan tugasmu sebagai ketua kelas, Angleterre!" tambah Francis dengan tampang menyebalkan seperti biasa.

Alfred yang tidak terima pun protes, "Hei! Itu kan karena Arthur sedang tidur, dia tidak ingin diganggu orang macam kau!"

"Ka-kakak.. itu kan sudah jadi resiko." kata Sey sweatdropped.

Francis memanyunkan bibirnya, "Kau mau rela capek hanya karena Arthur terlalu lama tidur, Sey? Oh aku tidak akan terima. Dan kau, Alfred! Bangunkan Arthur secepatnya dengan hamburger-mu!"

"Apa? Dia pasti tidak akan mau~!" balas Alfred tak mau kalah.

Sey tertawa mendengar adu mulut yang bernuansa humor tersebut. Oh, Sey juga berharap kalau keributan mereka tidak akan mengundang para suster yang lewat.

* * *

Berikutnya, hari senin. Hari ini Alfred hanya bisa pergi setelah pulang sekolah. Akhir-akhir ini, dirinya mulai rutin setiap hari menjenguk Arthur. Dengan harapan agar Arthur bisa bangun dari komanya. Seiring waktu berjalan, harapan itu semakin membuncah di dalam hatinya. Akankah harapan itu dikabulkan oleh Tuhan?

Setelah jam sekolah berakhir, Alfred langsung pergi ke St. Bartholomew. Dan ketika dia membuka pintu kamar Arthur, dia melihat dua orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Arthur.

"Kau bodoh, Arthur. Aku menangis semalaman ketika aku tahu kau mengalami kecelakaan, haha.."

Alfred melangkah perlahan mendekati dua sosok itu. Ternyata yang berbicara tadi adalah Peter, dia ditemani Anna. Alfred tercekat. Sejak terakhir kali bertemu dengan Peter, dia tidak pernah bicara lagi dengan adik Arthur tersebut. Dirinya bertanya-tanya, apakah Peter masih marah padanya?

"Ah, Alfred?"

Lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh sahutan Anna, membuatnya sedikit kaget. Mendengar itu, Peter menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Alfred. Raut wajahnya tampak datar, tak ada ekspresi apapun.

"E-eh.. haha~ hai Anna, hai Peter. Kalian sudah lama di sini?" tanya Alfred tergagap.

Anna mengangguk, "Iya, sekitar 15 menit yang lalu kami di sini. Sejak datang terakhir kalinya ketika tuan muda kecelakaan, kami belum sempat menjenguk lagi."

"Oh.. haha~ kalau kalian ingin berlama-lama, aku akan pergi du-"

"Jangan." tiba-tiba Peter mengeluarkan suara.

Alfred yang ingin melangkahkan kakinya tertahan mendengar itu. Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Peter?

"Jangan pergi. Tetaplah bersama kami." cegah Peter, sambil terus menatap wajah kakaknya yang tertidur.

Alfred menatap Anna, Anna mengangguk. Akhirnya, Alfred ikut duduk di samping ranjang Arthur di sisi yang lainnya. Diam. Saat keadaan seperti ini, Alfred tidak mampu untuk berbicara dengan lantang dan ceria seperti kemarin.

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku terus berada di sini? Bukannya.. kau marah padaku?" tanya Alfred dengan nada pelan.

Peter terdiam kemudian bicara, "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Huh? Apa itu?" tanya Alfred lagi sambil mengerjapkan matanya, dia kira Peter akan memaki atau memarahinya.

"Aku yakin, Arthur akan bangun sebentar lagi." kata Peter.

Alfred menaikkan alisnya, "Hee? Tentu saja, aku pun berharap dia cepat bangun. Kau juga berharap begitu kan?"

Peter menggeleng, "Bukan itu yang kumaksud."

Alfred jadi bingung mendengar perkataan Peter. Harapan agar Arthur cepat bangun tentu saja ada, malah harapan itu terus membesar di hatinya dan membuat dirinya yakin. Tapi.. apa maksud perkataan Peter tadi?

"Aku yakin.. kau bisa membangunkan kakakku. Dan sepertinya.. hanya kau yang bisa membangunkannya." ujar Peter, matanya menatap Alfred dengan serius.

"A-apa maksudmu? Hanya aku?" tanya Alfred bertambah bingung.

"Aku.. bermimpi tentang ibuku. Dalam mimpi itu, ibuku memberitahu bahwa Arthur akan bangun karena kau." kata Peter menjelaskan.

Alfred mengerutkan dahi. Apa? Peter bermimpi tentang ibunya dan ibunya berkata bahwa dialah yang akan membangunkan Arthur? Oh, kenapa banyak sekali mimpi-mimpi semacam itu. Alfred mengacak-acak rambutnya perlahan, entah rasanya dia pusing sekali.

"Peter, itu sungguhan? Ibumu berkata seperti itu?" tanya Alfred memastikan.

Peter mengangguk, "Iya. Karena itu, aku meminta padamu.. untuk membangunkan kakakku."

Tidak disangka Peter akan mengatakan hal itu, sepertinya adik Arthur tersebut sudah tidak marah lagi padanya. Alfred terdiam sebentar, kemudian tersenyum pada anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha untuk membangunkannya. Tapi kau harus sabar ya?" ujar Alfred dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Peter mengangguk sambil tersenyum juga, "Hu'um, aku akan bersabar."

Lagi, Alfred bertanya, "Oh, apa kau masih marah padaku?"

"Sampai Arthur belum bangun, aku masih marah padamu." balas Peter.

"E-eh?"

Peter tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi Alfred, yang ditertawakan pun mengembungkan pipi karena jengkel. Anna yang melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua cuma bisa tersenyum. Anna berharap, hubungan antara Peter, Arthur, dan Alfred bisa berjalan baik seperti dulu. Tidak ada lagi salah paham, tidak ada lagi permusuhan.

_"Tuan muda, cepatlah bangun. Buktikan bahwa kata-kata Mrs. Kirkland, ibumu.. benar-benar kenyataan."_

* * *

_Next Chapter…_

"Seandainya.. kita bukan sahabat lagi, bagaimana?"

Malam itu, Alfred sengaja menginap semalam di rumah sakit, menemani Arthur yang sendirian.

"Maksudku bukan kita putus hubungan, tapi.. lebih dari sahabat. Err.. mungkin.. sebagai pacar?" kata Alfred malu.

Ya, Alfred mulai mengakui hal itu. Dia mulai merasakan perasaan itu.

"Kau juga merasakan itu kan? Karena perasaan itu kau jadi berpura-pura sebagai Alice kan?"

Alfred berbicara sambil menggenggam tangan Arthur. Dia ingin Arthur cepat bangun sekarang juga.

"Jika aku bilang bahwa aku menyukaimu.. apa yang akan kau jawab?"

Alfred berdiri, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda itu. Kemudian, dia mengecup kening sahabatnya itu. Ah, bukan, bukan sahabat lagi.

"I love you, Arthur Kirkland.."

* * *

Yosh~! Setelah stuck ide selama sebulan, akhirnya aku bisa update lagi! Sebenarnya bukan stuck ide sih, tapi mood yang bikin males lanjutin. Berawal karena suka dan fangirling **Starry Sky** (otome game yang diangkat juga jadi anime, searching info sendiri aja ya~ -plak-), abis itu ditambah flame anonymous yang isinya si flamer itu maki-maki karena putus asa fanfic multichap-ku yang sebelumnya discontinued. Dan itu sempet bikin down beberapa hari. Hah.. tapi chapter ini akhirnya selesai juga dengan cara nyicil, hehe~ :D

Oh, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Kayaknya nambah ke sini nambah pendek aja, hahay! –plak- ah iya, mungkin untuk chapter depan update-nya bakalan lama lagi. Aku pengen ngucapin terima kasih banyaaak buat semua yang udah nungguin update dari fic ini. Maaf ya kalau aku lalai T_T

Oke, apa pendapat kalian dengan chapter ini? Kurang menarik? Kurang panjang? Silakan kirim kesan dan pesan kalian lewat review ya, hehe~ sekali lagi makasih banget ya buat yang udah bersabar nunggu fanfic ini~ xD

**Thanks for RnR!**

Mizuhashi Azumi


	13. Miracle

Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

On this fic: OC, OOC, misstypo, etc.

* * *

**Show Yourself Lady**

Chapter 13 – Miracle

* * *

Hari demi hari telah lama berlalu, sudah berhari-hari pula Alfred selalu menjenguk Arthur yang masih tertidur lelap. Dia tetap pada pendiriannya, dia yakin bahwa Arthur akan segera membuka mata dan bangun sepenuhnya. Ah, dan dia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan Peter yang meminta tolong padanya.

Sampai saat ini, berarti Arthur sudah koma selama sebulan. Alfred dan teman-temannya serta keluarga Kirkland mulai sedikit khawatir, tapi menurut dokter kondisinya masih tetap stabil. Tapi tetap saja, seandainya terjadi hal yang buruk pada Arthur? Oh semoga saja hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

Malam ini Alfred menginap di rumah sakit, tentu saja untuk menemani Arthur yang sendirian. Dan karena itu, dia pun mengetahui bahwa setiap malam seorang suster selalu keluar masuk kamar Arthur untuk memeriksa keadaan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Oh ya, kau teman Mr. Kirkland kan? Siapa namamu?" tanya suster tersebut yang sedang mengganti perban di kepala Arthur.

"Hu'um, aku sahabatnya. Namaku Alfred F. Jones." jawab Alfred, lalu menyeruput coklat panas yang dibelinya di kantin rumah sakit.

"Wah.. kau memang sahabat yang baik ya, sampai rela menginap untuk menemani sahabatmu ini. Mr. Kirkland pasti senang mempunyai teman sepertimu." ujar suster tersenyum.

Alfred tertawa datar, "Hahaha.. kurasa begitu."

Setelah suster itu mengganti perban dan memeriksa apakah semuanya sudah beres, suster tersebut keluar kamar meninggalkan mereka berdua. Alfred yang masih meminum coklat panasnya hanya termangu melihat Arthur yang masih tertidur dalam koma. Alfred mendekatkan dirinya di samping ranjang sambil terus menatap wajah pemuda yang menjadi sahabatnya itu.

"Gara-gara suster itu, aku jadi memikirkan sesuatu." kata Alfred, mulai mengajak Arthur bicara seperti biasanya.

"Suster itu bilang kalau aku adalah sahabat yang baik bagimu, dan dia juga bilang kalau kau pasti senang memiliki sahabat sepertiku. Ehm.. bagaimana menurutmu? Apa benar yang dikatakan oleh suster itu?"

Hening. Malam yang dingin membuat bulu kuduk Alfred berdiri karena hembusan hawanya. Dia terus melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Kalau kau senang, aku juga senang. Tapi.. seandainya.. kita bukan sahabat lagi, bagaimana?"

Alfred sedikit canggung untuk mengatakannya, ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimutinya ketika dia mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Bukan sahabat lagi?

"M-maksudku bukan berarti kita tidak bersahabat lagi dan putus hubungan, tapi.. lebih dari sahabat. Err.. mungkin.. sebagai pacar?"

Dada Alfred berdebar-debar setelah mengatakan hal itu. Ya, Alfred mulai merasakan perasaan itu. Dan dia pun mengakuinya.

"Kau juga merasakan perasaan itu kan? Karena perasaan itu kau sampai berpura-pura menjadi Alice kan?"

Alfred menggenggam tangan Arthur yang sedikit terasa dingin. Dengan penuh harap, dia ingin Arthur cepat bangun sekarang juga.

"Jika aku bilang kalau aku menyukaimu.. apa yang akan kau jawab?"

Perasaan itu akhirnya tidak bisa dibendung. Alfred berdiri, medekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Arthur, kemudian mengecup kening sahabatnya itu. Ah bukan, bukan sahabat lagi.

"_I love you.. Arthur Kirkland.." _

**=x=**

"Ukh.."

Matanya yang terasa berat perlahan-lahan terbuka, berkedip-kedip hingga dia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Badannya yang terasa kaku pun dia gerakkan. Dia melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya, putih. Dia berada di sebuah ruangan berwarna putih. Di sampingnya ada jendela yang gordennya sudah terbuka, sinar matahari pun menyusup masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku.. di mana.."

Dirinya masih belum tahu di mana dia berada sekarang. Matanya melihat-lihat kembali. Di sebelah kanan ranjangnya, terlihat seseorang yang sedang tertidur pulas sambil menggenggam tangannya. Dia menajamkan pandangan, siapa orang itu? Dia pun menarik tangannya yang digenggam orang itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja orang tersebut membuka matanya dan terbangun.

"Hoahm.. sudah pagi ya? Hmm.."

Betapa terkejutnya ketika dirinya bisa melihat jelas siapa orang itu. Wajah yang selalu ceria.. mata birunya yang menyejukkan..

"A-Alfred..?" katanya lirih.

Orang tersebut juga tidak kalah terkejutnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan orang itu pun memakai kacamatanya yang sempat ia lepas sebelum tidur.

"A-Arthur? Kau sudah bangun? Ya Tuhan.. puji syukur padamu, Tuhan!" seru orang yang bernama Alfred itu kemudian langsung memeluknya erat.

Dia. Ya, Arthur Kirkland, akhirnya terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya yang melelahkan. Arthur yang masih kebingungan hanya bisa diam ketika Alfred memeluknya erat. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa sekarang, tidak seperti dirinya yang dulu bisa refleks menjitak bahkan meninju ketika sahabatnya melakukan hal iseng.

"Ya Tuhan.. aku sangat bersyukur sekali! Akhirnya kau bangun juga setelah koma selama sebulan, ini mukjizat!" ujar Alfred yang tak henti-hentinya bersyukur.

Arthur semakin bingung. Koma selama sebulan? Itu berarti dia sudah tertidur sangat lama di tempat ini. Pantas saja matanya terasa sangat berat dan badannya terasa kaku.

"A-Alfred.. ini di.. mana?" tanya Arthur dengan suaranya yang parau.

Alfred melepas pelukannya, "Di rumah sakit. Apa kau ingat? Kau telah mengalami kecelakaan dahsyat karena telah menolong anak kecil dan itu membuatmu koma sampai sebulan."

Ah iya, Arthur ingat tentang hal itu. Di malam hari ketika dia berjalan-jalan kemudian dia melihat anak kecil yang berjalan ke tengah jalan untuk mengambil bola, lalu dia berlari untuk menolong anak itu. Setelah itu, dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Ah iya, aku ingat itu.. bagaimana keadaan anak kecil itu? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Arthur lagi.

"Yup, dia baik-baik saja kok. Ibunya sangat berterima kasih kepadamu." jawab Alfred tersenyum.

Arthur tersenyum mendengarnya, ternyata anak itu baik-baik saja. Waktu itu dia benar-benar sangat ketakutan jika anak tersebut tertabrak dan terjadi hal-hal yang buruk. Dia jadi ingin tahu apa reaksi sang ibu setelah dirinya menyelamatkan sang anak? Ah, Arthur memang mempunyai refleks yang baik jika berkaitan dengan anak-anak.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di sini ya. Aku ingin memberitahu suster, juga memberitahu keluargamu dan teman-teman." ujar Alfred lalu pergi meninggalkan Arthur sendirian.

Arthur menghela nafasnya, ternyata selama ini dia koma selama sebulan. Tapi entah kenapa, yang dia rasakan memang berbeda dengan yang dialaminya di dunia nyata. Selama sebulan itu dia merasa seperti dibawa oleh angin, ke tempat-tempat yang indah dan tenang. Bahkan dirinya pun bisa sampai bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya. Sayang, ternyata itu adalah mimpi-mimpi yang mengisi kekosongannya di dunia nyata.

Tapi.. pertemuan Arthur dengan ibunya terasa sangat nyata baginya.

"_Terima kasih, Ibu.."_

* * *

Beberapa jam setelah Arthur terbangun dari komanya, keluarga dan teman-temannya berbondong-bondong pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Arthur. Betapa terkejutnya Arthur ketika mereka datang dengan raut wajah bahagia bercampur haru. Melihat hal itu, dia merasa sangat senang sekali. Pasti dirinya sudah membuat mereka khawatir dan ketakutan, pikirnya. Terutama dengan Peter dan Anna.

Sejak melihat Arthur yang sudah tersadar, Peter langsung berlari dan memeluknya erat-erat sambil menangis. Anna yang ikut di samping Peter hanya bisa tersenyum penuh bahagia, bersyukur anak asuhannya bisa kembali tersadar.

"Huwaaaaa! Kau ini memang bodoh, jerk Arthur! Kenapa kau menolong anak itu sih? Kau jadi seperti ini kan!" teriak Peter kesal sambil menangis.

Arthur tertawa kecil, "Haha~ memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh ya? Coba saja misalkan anak itu adalah kau, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Peter terdiam, "Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Aku menolong anak itu layaknya aku menolong adikku sendiri. Aku tidak mau anak itu mati muda dan tidak bisa menikmati masa depannya." jawab Arthur sambil mengelus-elus kepala Peter.

Peter masih terdiam, membiarkan Arthur tetap mengelus-elus rambutnya. Benar juga, pikirnya. Jika seandainya anak itu meninggal dunia, bagaimana nasibnya di masa depan? Bagaimana dengan perasaan keluarganya? Akhirnya Peter mengerti apa yang dimaksud kakaknya tersebut.

"Tapi tetap saja kau bodoh." kata Peter.

"A-apa kau bilang?" balas Arthur jengkel lalu menyentil dahi Peter.

Peter mengaduh kemudian tertawa, kemudian diikuti oleh tawa sang kakak. Akhirnya tawa dan canda seperti ini bisa mereka lepas setelah mengalami berbagai konflik. Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba Arthur teringat sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu.

"Oh iya. Peter, Anna.. ada pesan dari seseorang yang harus kusampaikan pada kalian berdua." kata Arthur.

Peter menaikkan alisnya, "Hum? Siapa?"

Arthur tersenyum, "Pesan ayah dan ibu dari surga."

Peter mengerjapkan matanya, dari kedua orang tuanya yang berada di surga? Bagaimana Arthur bisa mendapatkan pesan itu? Anna yang juga merasa bingung hanya diam saja.

"Ayah dan ibu bilang, bahwa mereka akan selalu menjaga kita berdua dari surga. Dan untuk Anna, mereka sangat berterima kasih padamu karena sudah merawat kami berdua." ujar Arthur menyampaikan pesan-pesan tersebut.

Peter yang masih bingung pun memiringkan kepalanya, "Arthur.. jangan-jangan kau bertemu ayah dan ibu dalam mimpi ya?"

"Ya.. kira-kira begitulah, haha~" balas Arthur.

"Tidak cuma kau kok, aku juga bertemu dengan ibu dalam mimpi. Hehe!" kata Peter sambil tersenyum lebar.

Anna yang sudah mengetahui pesan itu hanya bisa bernafas lega. Dia merasa tenang sekali mendengar pesan-pesan itu. Dia pun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk membalas pesan dari majikannya itu.

"_Mrs. Kirkland, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus membalas pesan dari anda. Tapi, aku akan terus menjaga dan mendidik kedua anak anda sampai batas kemampuanku._" ucap Anna dalam hati.

**=x=**

Hari pun sudah malam, malam pertama bagi Arthur setelah sebulan mengalami koma. Malam ini yang menemani Arthur adalah Peter dan Anna. Tapi sekarang mereka berdua sedang makan malam di kantin rumah sakit, Arthur sendirian di kamar sambil membaca buku. Tiba-tiba saja, ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hai Arthur, hehe.." ternyata Alfred yang membuka pintu.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah menjengukku? Besok sekolah kan?" tanya Arthur menutup buku yang dibacanya.

Alfred menggembungkan pipinya, "Memangnya tidak boleh kalau sahabat sendiri menjenguk? Huh!"

Arthur hanya diam saja. Rasanya terakhir dia berbicara dengan Alfred sebelum kecelakaan itu tidak seperti ini. Ya, waktu itu mereka bertengkar karena Alice, hingga Alfred akhirnya berhasil membongkar rahasia kalau Alice itu adalah Arthur. Meskipun sebenarnya rahasia itu belum terungkap sepenuhnya.

Dan malam ini, Alfred akan menceritakan hal itu sekarang juga.

"Ehm.. Arthur, sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk menceritakan sesuatu padamu. Terutama tentang pertengkaran kita yang sebelumnya." kata Alfred yang sudah duduk di samping ranjang.

"Eh, pertengkaran? Yang mana?" tanya Arthur, sepertinya koma selama sebulan telah sedikit mengikis memorinya.

"Tentang Alice."

Arthur menghela nafas mendengarnya. Ah, saat ini dia tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu. Dia ingin melepaskan semua penat dan gelisahnya sekarang. Tapi melihat wajah Alfred yang kelihatan serius, apa boleh buat.

Arthur sambil menatap jendela pun membalas, "Apa kau masih memikirkan pertengkaran itu sampai sekarang? Sudahlah, anggap saja pertengkaran itu su-"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Francis dan Tino." sela Alfred.

Arthur sekejap membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"A-apa kau.. bilang?" tanya Arthur sedikit bergetar.

Alfred menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, aku sudah tahu bahwa kau.."

Konflik batin pun terjadi dalam hati Arthur. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika Alfred menolak mentah-mentah perasaannya? Seandainya Francis ada di sini, mungkin dia sudah menjitaknya habis-habisan. Arthur merapatkan selimutnya, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Alfred dengan sedikit gagap berkata, "K-kau.. b-benarkah kau menyukaiku? Francis bilang padaku, kalau kau menyuruhnya berperan sebagai Alice hanya karena ingin tahu lebih tentangku. Benarkah itu?"

"_Tidak bisa kusembunyikan lagi.."_ kata Arthur dalam hati.

"A-ah.. kalau memang benar, apa kau kaget?" tanya Arthur, sedikit membolak-balikkan fakta.

Alfred berdecak, "Ck! Jujur saja, kau sebenarnya menyukaiku atau tidak? Jangan buat aku bingung!"

Akhirnya Alfred yang sesungguhnya keluar, rasa penasaran yang membuncah membuat Alfred sedikit terbawa emosi. Arthur yang masih tidak tahu harus berkata apa hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam Alfred. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa yang harus dia katakan pada Alfred?

Tiba-tiba saja, buku yang ada dipangkuan Arthur terjatuh. Sekali lagi Arthur terkejut, tubuhnya tiba-tiba dipeluk erat oleh seseorang, oleh seseorang yang sangat dia nanti-nantikan. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya yang berkacamata itu.

"A-Alfred.. a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Arthur yang wajahnya memerah.

"Aku menerima perasaanmu." jawab Alfred singkat.

"Eh.. a-apa maksudmu?" Arthur masih ragu dengan apa yang dia dengar tadi.

Alfred berbisik di telinga Arthur, "Aku menyukaimu. I love you."

* * *

Sinar matahari sore masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang ada di ruang ketua OSIS. Sebentar lagi hari akan gelap, tapi sang ketua OSIS masih membereskan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan di ruangan ketua OSIS yang lumayan besar itu, terdapat juga seorang siswa berkacamata sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa.

"Hey git! Lebih baik kau pergi daripada bermalas-malasan di sini!"

"Ah~ aku ingin pulang ke asrama bersamamu, masa tidak boleh?"

Ketua OSIS beralis tebal itu hanya berdecak kesal, lalu kembali fokus dengan kertas-kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Siswa berkacamata itu tertawa kecil dan memejamkan matanya di sofa empuk tersebut.

Setelah dinyatakan sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit, Arthur kembali menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa. Tahun ajaran pun juga sudah berganti. Dan sekarang, dia sudah menjadi ketua OSIS dengan Kiku sebagai wakilnya. Hari-hari di sekolah jadi terasa semakin sibuk baginya. Tapi tak apa, dia sudah bertekad akan menjalaninya dengan baik.

Hubungan persahabatannya dengan Alfred pun semakin erat. Oh tidak, bukan persahabatan lagi. Semenjak Alfred membalas perasaan Arthur sewaktu masih di rumah sakit, mereka bisa dibilang bukan sahabat lagi, melainkan sebagai pacar. Tentu saja, pernyataan itu membuat Arthur merasa senang sekali.

Alfred yang sudah bosan menunggu akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya, "Artie, cepat dong!"

"Geez.. pulanglah ke asramamu sendiri! Aku masih sibuk tahu!" balas Arthur, sewot seperti biasa.

Alfred memanyunkan bibirnya kemudian menghela nafas. Dia berjalan ke depan meja Arthur sambil melepas kacamatanya. Arthur yang konsentrasinya kembali terusik melihat Alfred yang terdiam di depannya, mau apa lagi dia?

Dan dalam hitungan detik, wajah Arthur langsung memerah seketika. Di saat-saat sibuk begini, Alfred masih saja bisa berbuat iseng padanya. Arthur dengan refleks langsung menjitak Alfred, membuat yang dijitak mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aduh.. k-kok jitakanmu makin sakit saja sih.." ujar Alfred sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang habis dijitak tadi.

"APA KAU YANG LAKUKAN, HAH?" sembur Arthur dengan tsundere-nya.

Alfred tertawa kecil, kemudian memasang kembali kacamatanya yang dia lepas tadi, "Menciummu."

"AAARGH! Kau menganggu saja! Cepat pergi dari sini!" teriak Arthur sambil melempar buku-buku yang ada didekatnya, masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

Alfred dengan segera berlari menjauhi meja kerja Arthur sambil tertawa maniak, "Tidak akaaan~!"

Arthur yang melihat Alfred berlari kesana kemari pun menghela nafasnya, kemudian tersenyum. Meskipun hal seperti ini masih menjadi kebiasaan mereka, tapi Arthur tetap merasa bahagia. Kini dia sudah lebih dekat dengan Alfred, lalu masalah keluarganya dengan Peter juga sudah berakhir. Arthur merasa bahwa semenjak dia menjalin kasih dengan Alfred, hidupnya seperti baru kembali. Kembali ceria, kembali bisa merasakan indahnya kehidupan. Dia berpikir, bahwa masalah-masalah yang menghadangnya di masa lalu adalah proses di mana dia akan dibawa ke dalam kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Oh, Arthur juga merasa bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan ibunya, walau hanya lewat mimpi. Tak bisa disangkal kalau dia benar-benar rindu dengan ibunya, apalagi sang ibu datang menolongnya di saat dia sedang tertimpa masalah. Ibunya bagaikan malaikat penolong baginya.

Arthur kembali duduk di kursinya dan melanjutkan kembali kesibukannya. Alfred yang heran karena Arthur tidak melemparinya lagi pun berhenti berlari, dan diam-diam merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang dia duduki tadi. Arthur melirik ke arah Alfred, tersenyum.

_**Thanks God, thanks for everything you gave to me..**_

* * *

**-END-**

* * *

Wohoo~! Azumi's here! Akhirnya aku bisa kembali lagi lanjutin fanfic ini dan aku juga berhasil menamatkan fanfic ini sesuai janjiku~ (TwT) tapi rasanya emang agak lama ya update-nya? Hehe.. aku emang sedikit (?) ngambil hiatus karena tugas kelompok di sekolah yang bejibun. Tapi kalo ada waktu sempet dicicil kok nulisnya, dan akhirnya kesampean juga ditamatin pas liburan sekolah dimulai. Haha~ yokatta ne~ :'D

Yosh, jadi bagaimana dengan fanfic ini? Apa ending-nya ngegantung atau gimana? Apa ceritanya terlalu berkesan dramatis dan lebay? Silakan tuang kesan dan uneg-uneg kalian tentang fanfic ini lewat review ya~ oh iya, aku juga berterima kasih buat teman-teman author dan reader yang udah nungguin fanfic ini update sampe bulukan. Makasih banyaaak~ maafkan author yang tidak bertanggung jawab ini ya (T.T)

Oke, sekian dulu dariku. Mungkin nanti aku akan bikin fanfic baru lagi, tapi entah kapan itu. Haha~ -plak- sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca dan me-review fanfic ini. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu~ (^u^)

**Thanks for RnR!**

Mizuhashi Azumi


End file.
